Nothing's Certain
by localkinegrindzYUM
Summary: Gabriella worked at Helping Hands Center to get over her troubles...one day her work brought her Troy Bolton, a boy with problems of his own. First FF Please Give a Chance as in read past first chap hehe R&R PLEASE! Troyella
1. I Don't Need Your Help

In general, Gabriella Montez was a happy person, bubbly, friendly, vivacious, the works, but on this one particular morning, she was in the mother of bad moods. As soon as the alarm went off, she began groaning, slamming the snooze button repeatedly, until her mother practically dragged her from under the covers and hauled her into the bathroom to get dressed. After she had pulled on her jeans and shirt, she snagged her coat and purse and headed out the door balancing a traveler's mug of coffee and a yellow file that had been sent to her in the mail. She raced down the sidewalk, walking quickly and uttering salutations to her various neighbors who were mowing their lawns or pruning their hedges. After minutes of hurried walking, she found herself in front of the Helping Hands Center of Albuquerque. She seated herself on a bench, sipping her drink and ripping open the file in her hand. Gabriella had been volunteering at the Center for three years now, and she helped children or peers to work out their problems in the type of environment that was considered more comfortable for adolescents, one with video games to bond over, and snack bars to hang out in. The whole philosophy of the Center was to eliminate the awkwardness of being sent to older counselors, people who teens had less of a chance of relating to. Gabriella was a junior counselor, and was more of a companion to her charge then anything, and she stayed with them until the Center felt that their problems had been overcome. Her latest success story was that of Hannah, a fourteen year old who was previously abused and living in foster care. Gabriella had helped Hannah concur her fear of being around and meeting new people, and she received praise from Ann, the manager of the Center, for her good work. Now, she had a new mission, and as she pulled out the file she examined the name: Troy Bolton. She frowned, the name sounded familiar, she took a sip of her coffee, and missed. She sighed, noticing the brown stain blooming on her white shirt. She muttered incoherently and zipped her jacket up, tossing her empty mug into her tote and heading for the door of the Center.

Gabriella entered the white washed halls of the teen floor. She checked in on the floor desk, and continued down the hall, her slippers slapping against the linoleum. She fingered her heart shaped locket absentmindedly as she slipped open the file once more. She glanced at the room number: 216, and checked the doors she was passing. The rooms were quite small, equipped with a TV, a stereo, a couple of games, things for the counselors and their peers to bond with. The bigger things, like game systems were in the main room on the floor, as well as the vending machines and snack bars, the place where most of the kids hung out. Gabriella checked her watch, she was extremely late, sighing she quickened her pace, only to fall flat on her face as she tripped on her feet. Groaning she sat up, this was not her day, she passed a hand over her face and glanced at the door numbers, finally she was there. She quickly collected herself and entered the room, glancing around, until her gaze rested on a guy. His back was facing her, and he had a game in his hand, a baby type pinball game, that didn't look interesting at all. However, he seemed to find it way more intriguing then Gabriella, as he didn't even bother to turn around. Gabriella cleared her throat, once, twice, three times. With an exasperated sigh, she stomped over to the corner where he was, and she immediately snatched the game from his hands.

"Look," she snapped hands on her hips, eyes flashing, "I've been having a terrible day, and I don't need you hassling me to make it worse! I am doing you a favor so you do not ignore me when I'm sacrificing my time here!" She tossed the game onto a table and turned toward the boy, glaring at his face. He seemed a bit taken aback, his brilliant blue eyes wide with shock, but he quickly gained control. He paused for a second, and Gabriella instantly felt terrible for yelling at him, she was supposed to be trained to keep her cool in all sorts of situations. As she moved to apologize, the boy spoke up first.

"First of all," he started his eyes darkening a shade, "what makes you think I want your help? Second, I'd rather be anywhere but here. And third, the only way this would get better, is if I didn't have some bratty miss know it all up in my face." Gabriella gasped, her eyes immediately flashing, before she collected herself and opened her mouth to speak. "Save it." He said, in a bored tone, "I really could care less, so just go, and switch the pairing around or something, I don't want to deal with a snob every single week." He waved her off as she moved to speak once more, so she quickly spun on her heel and marched out. Troy watched her go with a hard look on his face, then his features became unreadable, and he sank back in his chair, reaching for his game once more.


	2. Never Give Up

Gabriella hurried down the hall, her anger boiling up inside her, this guy had to be the rudest person she had ever worked with, and she certainly wasn't going to put up with it. She quickly reached the elevators, and she frantically pushed the buttons. Once she had reached the main level, she hurried to the director's office. Shoving the door open she scrambled towards the office desk, where a short pleasant looking woman was scribbling on a paper. The woman immediately looked up with a frown when she saw Gabriella's state, and she quickly stood up and walked towards Gabriella. She placed a hand on her arm and looked at Gabriella's face, "are you quite all right Gabby?" Gabriella narrowed her eyes and she felt her anger growing once more, before she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm sorry Ann, I need to switch my companion with someone else." She fidgeted as she gazed at the older woman.

"Oh no," Ann muttered as she went back round her desk and settled into her chair, "you've got Troy Bolton huh?"

"Um, yes?" Gabriella was confused, how did she know that? Sure Ann was organized, but she usually didn't memorize all the pairings at the Center. Ann sighed as she ran a hand through her thinning hair.

"My, my, my, that's the fourth one this week," she muttered worriedly, seemingly forgetting that Gabriella was standing there with a curious expression on her face.

"Fourth what?" Gabriella questioned, shifting her tote from her shoulder to the crook of her elbow. She wrinkled her brow as she watched Ann going through a file on her desk.

"You see Gabby," Ann said as she found a paper and pulled it out, "Troy's been here for a week now, without a companion. We keep matching him up with his peers, but he rejects each one. He turns them out of his room without a second thought, he seems so…" she trailed off as she gazed out the window. She paused, "Distant. You know?" Gabriella merely nodded. "We didn't give up on him quite yet, since I have this weird feeling that someone here is gonna get through to him. I just know it." She glanced at Gabriella, "Seeing as your one of our best companions, I kind of figured that that person would be you." Gabriella gaped, she shifted uncomfortably and brought her arms to cross over her chest.

"Why would you think I could get through to him?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Oh, just a feeling," Ann said sighing, "I'm afraid you're his last chance here, after you, we're gonna have to let him go back to his regular life." She shifted the paper in her fingers, "Troy's been through a lot, death, like you," she said this hesitantly and watched as pain flashed briefly in Gabriella's eyes, "and unlike you, he's also been abused. " She shook her head sadly, "His dad just gave up after his mom died, started taking his grief out on his son, now I figure he's all alone, skipping school, that type of thing." She glanced at Gabriella who was staring intently at the picture on the piece of paper in Ann's hands, a picture of Troy.

"I-I guess, I could give it another shot." Gabriella said hesitantly.

Ann smiled, "Oh would you Gabriella? I don't know what I'd do without you, just- if it doesn't work out, let me know okay?" Gabriella bobbed her head, shouldering her bag. "You can start fresh tomorrow, go home for now, Troy needs a lot of patience, he needs someone with a heart, and if I had to pick someone like that, well, I'd pick you." Gabriella smiled slightly, and reached for the file.

"Okay, thanks Ann, I'll try my best to not let you down."

"I'm sure you won't Gabby. Good bye."

Gabriella left the Center and began her walk home, stopping at her favorite coffee shop for a cool drink to calm the butterflies that had begun swarming in her stomach. She couldn't believe that the next day she'd be working with one of the biggest jerks that she had ever met.

After dinner that night, Gabriella phoned Sharpay, one of her best friends since preschool. "Hey," she said slowly into her cell as Sharpay answered the phone in a perky voice.

"Hi Gab, what's up, you sound kind of down."

"Ugh, Shar, you will not believe what happened to me at the Center today!" Gabriella grumbled as she recounted the entire visit with Troy to Sharpay.

"Hmmmm," Sharpay wondered. "Gab are you sure that you weren't overreacting a little to Troy ignoring you? I mean maybe he can't hear that well or something."

Gabriella snorted, "I highly doubt that."

"Not to mention the fact that you said you were in a terrible mood this morning." Sharpay reminded Gabriella gently. "Maybe you just need to give the guy a break and give him a second chance. You heard what his past is like, and I know you, you have got to feel some kind of empathy for this guy."

Gabriella sighed, she knew that Sharpay was right, she wasn't acting at all like herself that morning, she usually didn't snap like that when she met someone new. "I guess so," she mumbled, "I'll start fresh tomorrow."

"That's great hun," Sharpay sighed, "I guess this means we're off for the mall tomorrow?"

"Got that right Shar, but if you want me to be in the spirit of doing the right thing you'll have to hold off on your little shopping spree until next weekend."

Sharpay giggled, "I'll call you tomorrow okay? See how it goes down at the Center."

"I guess so, I can't say I'm looking forward to it."

"It'll be fine, be your usual nice happy self, it'll be great, I think Ann is right about you cracking this Troy guy."

"Huh, okay Shar, thanks. Call me."

"Sure thing, bye!"

"Bye Shar." Gabriella shut the phone and scrambled into her bed. Once she was under the comforter she sighed, tomorrow was a big day, and she had made a deal with herself already, there was no way she'd give up on Troy Bolton.


	3. One of These Days

The next day Gabriella found herself hesitating outside of room 216. She'd been there for a total of five minutes, and another thirty seconds, and she'd be officially late, again. With a sigh she crossed her fingers and slowly entered the room. She glanced about quickly and found Troy to be in the exact same position he was yesterday. Gabriella took a deep breath and unraveled her scarf, placing it on a hook, and stowing her bag in a corner, she was gonna be here for awhile, no way was she caving today. She snatched up a plastic chair and hauled it over to where Troy was sitting, still completely enthralled by his kiddy pinball game. Gabriella looked at him pointedly, but he made no move to see who had just plunked them self down in front of him. With a sigh Gabriella reached for his file, calmed herself once more and began. "Hey Troy. How's it going?"

Troy looked up startled, "Wha- Why are you still here? I thought I told you to switch the pairings? I thought I said I didn't want to deal with you?" He clenched his jaw as he threw his game to the side.

"Look Troy," Gabriella said calmly, "you're stuck with me, and I'm going to help you no matter what. I can see that you're a stubborn person, but so am I so we're both going to have to suck it up and try our best to work together on this one. Now, we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, let's start over today, okay?" Troy looked at her sharply, before he sighed and threw his head back, arms crossed over his chest.

"Whatever, I'm done with this place already, try all your little 'bonding' methods, nothing's going to work."

"Fine, I'll try them, and they are going to work!" Gabriella stated haughtily before referring to the papers in her hands. "So, let's get started, it says here you're seventeen, that right?" Troy looked at her with a bored expression and shrugged, exhaling loudly. Gabriella sighed but continued anyway, "That probably means you're either a junior or a senior." Gabriella glanced at Troy, who chuckled slightly.

"King."

"What?" Gabriella looked at him with a funny expression on her face.

"I'm king, king of the junior class."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, how much more of a jerk could he be? "Well at least we're getting somewhere," she mumbled under her breath. "So anyways, where do you go to school? East High, West?"

"East."

"Ah, seems like we're rivals then Mr. Bolton," Gabriella attempted playfulness as she pointed out her West High Knights pin on her tote bag.

"Well, even more reason to dislike you I suppose." Troy stated snottily as he glared harshly at her.

Gabriella shrugged, "I actually don't believe that strongly in the whole rival thing, to me it's just dumb."

"Huh, I'm the opposite, and I can't believe West High is sending their trash to try and 'help' me." Troy rolled his eyes and looked away. "Look, this whole getting to know each other thing isn't working out, can we just like cruise and watch TV or something, I really don't want to talk right now." He glanced at Gabriella who shrugged, at this he snatched the control and immediately turned the station to a basketball game.

Gabriella leaned back in her chair and heard her phone go off. She watched as Troy glanced back at her, and she grabbed her phone to find she had a text.

**Fabgal213: **Gabs? Where are you? I called your home a gazillion times!

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she swiftly texted back.

**WHcutie11:** Shar- I'm still at the Center remember?

**Fabgal213:** O! right right sorry! How's it going?

**WHcutie11:** Erm working on it, I'll call u later g2g bye!

Gabriella turned off her phone and faced the TV once more. She watched as Troy silently celebrated as one of the teams sunk a three pointer. "So you like basketball huh?" Gabriella asked quietly as Troy turned to look at her.

"It's my life. I'm captain at East High." Gabriella felt herself nodding, as she saw the TV displaying a celebrating team and oodles of confetti pouring down onto the court. Troy glanced quickly at her. "You play any sports?"

"Basketball." Gabriella stated softly, "I'm captain of the girls team at my school."

Troy instantly sat up, "Gabriella Montez?"

Gabriella shrugged helplessly, "I guess I didn't introduce myself huh?"

"I'll say," Troy mumbled as he studied her face, "no wonder you looked familiar, your team is actually pretty good."

"Uh, thanks?"

"You've never heard of me before? I mean I am the vars boys captain." Troy asked as he almost self-consciously looked down at his lap.

"You won't be soon." Gabriella stated smartly causing Troy to look at her quickly.

His gaze hardened, "What do you mean?"

"According to Ann you cut school, if you do that you'll soon have to forfeit your position." She stated calmly.

Troy shook his head, "Nah, it won't happen, I'm too good, plus I've only skipped a few times and that's because my dad-" He stopped abruptly and turned back towards the TV where an infomercial was running. Gabriella felt her gaze soften, as she studied Troy intently.

"Your dad what, Troy?"

"Nothing, doesn't matter anymore, so uh you guys ready to start your season against our girls? The team's been shaping up well this year." He swiftly changed the subject, and Gabriella had to oblige, maybe he just wasn't ready to share that much yet, she'd give him time, but not too much. One of these days the whole entire story of Troy Bolton would come spilling out.


	4. Starla's Boy

Gabriella sighed as she headed down the street toward Suze's, a cute little bistro on Newbury street where she was meeting Sharpay for lunch. She'd just left the Center after finishing her chat with Troy. They had continued talking about the basketball teams, and Gabriella realized the Troy had somehow found a sort of respect for her after finding out that she was the captain of the girl's team at West. With a slight smile she headed into Suze's pausing to look for Sharpay who waved enthusiastically to her from a booth in the far corner. With a grin she headed over, tugging her hat off her mess of dark curls and smoothing out the flyaways that had popped up.

"Hey Shar," she greeted as she hugged her friend tightly. "It's too bad Tay couldn't make it." Taylor was their other good friend, and she'd recently went to D.C. for a sustainability convention for their school.

"I know!" Sharpay replied sadly, "But we'll definitely get together when she comes back, for now just tell me how things went with this Troy guy today."

"Well," Gabriella started as she sipped on her lemonade that Sharpay had ordered. "It actually went fairly well, I mean, we started off kind of rough, there was this whole school rivalry thing."

"Ooo," Sharpay interrupted, "Rivals? He goes to East High?" Gabriella nodded as Sharpay's eyes widened, "Troy? East High? THE Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella giggled at Sharpay's reaction, "Yeah, I know! Who knew the seemingly perfect guy from our rival school is at the Center needing help!"

Sharpay groaned, "Come on Gabriella give the guy a break!"

Gabriella slapped Sharpay's hand playfully, "Oh gosh Shar, now you go all soft because this is the Troy Bolton that you thought was 'Oh so cute!' at the basketball game last month right?" Sharpay giggled and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Whatever, at least I managed to get him to talk to me today."

"Really?" Sharpay leaned forward in her seat, "What about? Oh wait- let me guess." She rolled her eyes and pretended to think really hard. "Could it be… basketball?"

Gabriella giggled at Sharpay's expression and playfully shoved her shoulder across the table. "You got my usual right?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, it amazes me how much you can eat and still remain the smallest West High Lady Knight ever!" Sharpay scowled as the waitress came by just then with their orders. A fishwich for Sharpay, a hotdog, hamburger, basket of fries, and a chocolate milkshake for Gabriella, Sharpay groaned. "Please please tell me your secret!"

Gabriella bit into her burger, "I have none." She said happily with her mouth full.

"Ugh, Gabby sometimes it amazes me that we're even friends!" Sharpay exclaimed scornfully, before playfully glaring at Gabriella.

Gabriella feigned hurt, "At least I have a good sense of fashion!"

"True, true." Sharpay replied, "We still have that shopping date to take care of, how bout next week Friday after school?"

"Mmmm, ok, I think I'll have to go in to the Center on Saturday, just by the way." Gabriella responded flipping open her phone and checking the time. "Gosh Shar we've been here forever!"

"Yeah, I suppose," Sharpay said lazily, "come on we have no where to go Gabs it's the weekend live a little, I'm sure you did all your homework already." Gabriella shrugged and Sharpay smirked. "Ok, ok we can go." Sharpay snagged the check, and the girls split the bill. After leaving a tip, they stepped out into the street, where they both entered Sharpay's car and headed toward Gabriella's house.

When they arrived Sharpay gave Gabriella a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow at school hun."

Gabriella giggled, "Sure thing! Text me for help on homework because I'm almost positive you didn't do it!" Sharpay growled good-naturedly and smiled.

"You know me too well! Ciao!" Gabriella waved as Sharpay pulled away from the curb, and she headed inside where her mom was fixing dinner.

That night at the table Gabriella and her mom were chatting about the latest designs that her mother was going over at the fashion magazine where she worked.

"Marge has been telling me that the 'in' color this season is going to be purple, while Carol is swearing it's going to be orange!" Liz, Gabriella's mother, vented, as she devoured the pasta that was on her plate, she glanced at Gabriella. "They both have such different personalities and tastes I just don't know who to trust anymore, what do you think sweetie?" She shoved the swatches of color towards Gabriella's plate and she carefully picked them up.

"Well," Gabriella scrunched up her nose in thought, "I'm going to have to say that purple is just way more appealing to me, orange is so…" Gabriella made a face, which Liz had to bust out laughing at.

"Purple it is then, though you may be a tad biased seeing as that is your favorite color!"

Gabriella grinned and stuffed a mouthful of pasta in her mouth, she swallowed, "of course I'm not biased!" She giggled mischievously as Liz laughed and took a sip of her water.

"Hmmm, well now that we have a new color for the season, why don't we get a jump start on the fashion industry and go shopping next Saturday for some 'purple' items!" Gabriella laughed, she loved how her mom was so fun and carefree, but was still able to maintain that role model and authoritative figure in the household.

"Sorry mom I can't, I have to go to the Center to work with my new companion."

"Oh? You got a new one already? Whose this one?"

Gabriella looked at her plate, "Troy Bolton." She glanced at her mother's face, pure shock. "But mom!" Gabriella exclaimed as Liz moved to speak, "Don't make a big deal out of it, I'm sure he doesn't want you telling the whole world that he's being sent there."

Liz brought her hand to her chest, "Oh no Gabriella, Starla's boy?" Gabriella nodded. "The poor dear! He must have been hit hard when Starla passed away last year."

Gabriella shrugged, "I guess so mom, but I don't know, Ann said the dad's been taking it out on him a lot too, so it could be more of that." Liz shook her head sadly, and nodded softly.

"You help him best you can honey," she cleared her throat, "so uh got any homework left?"

Gabriella gave her a bemused look, "Mom, homework on Sundays, that has never happened, you know that." Liz chuckled, regaining her usual perky attitude.

"I suppose so, how bout you go change into your pajamas and we'll have a movie night, okay?"

Gabriella laughed and nodded as she trotted up the stairs, and Liz went to go fetch the Ben and Jerry's.

Gabriella shoved her sunglasses onto her face as she hopped into Sharpay's car. The school day had been quite uneventful, and she relished the fact that she'd managed to finish her homework during her various study halls throughout the day. Sharpay on the other hand had done nothing, except draw up a game plan of the stores she wanted to hit at the mall that afternoon. Gabriella would have been the fun sucker and told her to do her homework, but it was a known fact that when it was Friday Sharpay didn't do homework until Sunday. With a giggle Gabriella watched as Sharpay grooved to the music blasting out of the car radio and let out a squeal as they pulled into a parking space at the Fairview Mall.

"I cannot believe it's Friday already!" Sharpay stated excitedly as she swung her purse onto her shoulder and began rummaging around in her school bag. "Hmmm now if I can just find the game plan we can go." She mumbled as she threw various fuzzy pens and notebooks out onto the back seat. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she watched her friend, hoisting her own oversized purse onto the crook of her arm.

"Come on Shar, we haven't got all day! My mom wanted me home early today so I can help her make dinner." Sharpay glared through her oversized aviators at Gabriella.

"We need a game plan," she seethed as she continued her search, "If we don't have it then we'll be all- ahah!" She extracted a sheet of folder paper with scribbles all over it and placed it in her purse. "There we go, okay let's hit it!" Gabriella laughed, you had to love Sharpay no matter what.

Four hours later, the girls had managed to get through everything on Sharpay's list, and had congregated along with their many shopping bags into the mall's food court. Sharpay took a sip of her smoothie as she glanced at Gabriella, " We did good huh?"

"Better then most days!" Gabriella said as she stretched out, "Gosh I'm tired though."

"How bout we come again next week!" Sharpay exclaimed enthusiastically.

Gabriella shook her head, "Shar you have to save some of your money, you can't spend every ounce of your parent's fortune, no matter how rich they may be. How about we just go to a movie next week."

Sharpay sighed and shrunk back into her chair, "I hate it when your right Gab, ugh fine movie it is." She glanced at her watch, "We better start heading home though, your mom said she wanted you early right?" Gabriella nodded hurriedly as she gathered her things together. The girls then headed out of the mall, and towards home, where Sharpay soon dropped Gabriella off.


	5. Lunch with Mr Bolton

The next morning Gabriella woke up early, fixing herself some cereal downstairs before heading up to her room to get ready to go to the Center. She had big plans for her and Troy today, she wanted to get him out of the dreary cubicle environment she'd talked to him in before, and take him out to a McDonald's or something. She heard her mother shouting an 'I love you' and a 'see you at six' to her, as she turned off the shower water, and stepped into a bathrobe. She selected a thick coat and some jeans for the little adventure they'd have today. After shrugging on a vest, she pulled a beanie over her head and threw on her boots. It had been extremely cold that week, and she wanted to be warm. She ran out of the house with her tote and hurried towards the Center, texting Sharpay along the way.

When she reached room 216, she stopped, out of breath, but relishing the warmth of the hallway. With a quick knock to the door, she swiftly opened it and stuck her head inside. She glanced about and saw Troy studying her from a table where he had been watching TV. She waved to him and his mouth twitched into something of a smile, jerking his head in recognition.

"Come on Troy," she beckoned him from his seat, "I'm taking you out of here today." Troy gave her a confused look as he took in her hat and coat.

"What?"

"Don't you want a bite to eat or something? McDonald's, my treat?" She watched as Troy shrugged.

"I guess so." He said slowly, as he stood up, stretching. Gabriella watched as his shirt slipped above his jeans and revealed a toned stomach, but she flinched when she saw the dark blue bruises staining his tanned skin. Pretending that she hadn't seen a thing, she gave him a quick smile as he grabbed his coat and switched off the television.

The pair trudged slowly down the main road to the small shopping plaza catty corner to the Center. Gabriella glanced quietly at Troy every now and then as she cast about for something, anything to say. She was supposed to be trained to be able to fix awkward silences like these, but with Troy something was different as she was finding it hard to have something to talk about. To her relief Troy soon opened his mouth to speak.

"So Montez, how's practice going?" He fidgeted with his scarf as his breath came out in puffs.

Gabriella looked at him before slowly saying, "It's going I guess, we have try outs for an empty spot on our team next week, Becky, one of our guards, got hurt two days ago."

"Oh," Troy said almost sympathetically, "well good luck with those, isn't your opener game with East two weeks from now?"

"Hmm?" Gabriella said, daydreaming as she stared out into the cloudy sky.

"Montez." Troy laughed, "You there?" Gabriella looked at him startled.

"I'm sorry Troy did you say something?"

Troy chuckled, "Your opener against East, it's in two weeks right?"

"Oh yeah, it should be good." Gabriella stated as they neared the door of the fast food restaurant.

Ten minutes later Troy and Gabriella were seated in a booth, each with their own large fries and double cheeseburgers.

"Thanks for the food." Troy mumbled as he picked a fry from his carton and dunked it in his ketchup.

Gabriella grinned "No problem." She sunk her teeth into her hamburger and began eating it greedily. She soon looked up at Troy and found him watching her with a bemused expression on his face.

"Wha-?" Gabriella muttered her mouth full of hamburger. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh it's nothing." Troy said holding back a smile as he covered his face with his hands.

"Oh my gosh Troy come on do I have something on my face?" Gabriella asked as she tried to see her reflection in the screen of her phone.

"Well kind of," Troy cracked a smile as he saw Gabriella frantically feel about her face.

"Where? Where?" Gabriella shrieked, "Ugh you know what Troy whatever, I don't really care." She huffed as Troy just shook his head at her.

"You really are different you know that Montez?"

Gabriella glared at him, "In a good or bad way?" Troy shrugged as he pointed to his face where Gabriella's own ketchup stain was. She felt around with her napkin and quickly located it, swiping the blob off of her face before sticking her tongue out at Troy. "Well how am I different?"

Troy glanced out the window, "I don't know, you play basketball, yet your not tough you know?"

"Tough? Do you want me to show you my tough side?" Gabriella quipped as Troy grinned at her shocked face.

"Well not that kind of tough, I mean your still nice to people, you don't have that weird edge like the people on our girl's team."

"Hmmm, I see." Gabriella said still not quite believing nor understanding Troy. She continued to attack her burger as Troy stuck another fry in his ketchup. It was silent for a few minutes as Gabriella finished off her burger and she gazed kind of greedily at Troy's untouched one. With his eyebrows raised Troy shoved it towards her.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella questioned as she reached for it. Troy nodded as she snatched it up and began devouring it just as she did her last one.

"Did you not have breakfast?" Troy asked hesitantly as he noticed the starved way in which Gabriella was eating. Gabriella shook her head slightly as she continued eating. "Well sorry, no offense or anything, but how do you eat so much?"

Gabriella abruptly stopped eating, "Are you calling me fat or something?"

Troy immediately shook his head, "No, no of course not, you're definitely a skinny basketball player."

"Humph," Gabriella snorted, "that doesn't mean I don't have skills."

"Course not, I'm just saying, if most people ate like you did they'd never manage to stay on a sports team unless it was for I don't know sumo wrestling?" Troy scratched his neck studying Gabriella who had immediately burst out laughing.

"I don't think that's a high school sport Troy, but good try!" She laughed as she began eating her fries. "I actually don't know how I can eat so much and still be fit, but if I don't eat, I get cranky, and we wouldn't want that to happen would we?"

Troy looked away, his face becoming distant and withdrawn once more, "I guess not." He mumbled.

"Troy are you okay?" Gabriella questioned as she settled back in her seat.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." Troy said as he stretched and took a sip of his soda.

"Look Troy, Ann told me all about your past, I'm here to help you, you got to open up at one point or another. I think we have a lot that we can both relate with." Troy glanced sharply at Gabriella, anger rushing into his face for the first time that day.

"Can we not do this now? I don't want to talk about my 'feelings' or something, that's dumb. The only problem I have in my life is my dad, and I can handle that myself. It's been fun, but if you keep bringing up this 'opening up' to each other thing I'm going to have to jet, I can't stand when people try to do that to me."

Gabriella looked down momentarily before calming herself with a sharp breath, "Sure whatever you want Troy, we'll take it slow or something."

"No, No, I don't want to take it slow, because then in the end I'd have told you all my so called problems. I don't want to take it anywhere at all, just give up on me because you'll never get through." He slammed his fist softly on the table and Gabriella shuddered.

"Fine Troy, fine. I'll leave you alone for this week, but I'm certainly not giving up." She stuck her chin out as he sighed in frustration.

"Whatever Montez, I'm going to go, thanks for the food." He left quickly, glancing once over his shoulder at Gabriella as she gathered up their trash and threw it in the garbage bin.


	6. An Encounter

On Monday Gabriella was holding basketball tryouts to replace Becky. Sharpay, though not on the team was there for 'moral support' crowded together with the rest of Gabriella's teammates. They'd gone through the tryout basics, and Gabriella was feeling good about Georgia Greene, a transfer from California. After letting all the tryout girls go and shower, Gabriella called a team (plus Sharpay) meeting. They talked about their decision for a few minutes, before the janitor came into the gym and told Gabriella to wrap it up. Gabriella being a person who cared about her team's opinion more then her own suggested that the girls grab dinner and decide over a meal who they wanted to fill the open spot on the team. The team agreed, and they all headed over to Burger King, phoning parents along the way. Gabriella knew that her team was absolutely committed to basketball, and though they were sacrificing precious homework time by going to dinner, she was sure that they didn't mind.

The girls breezed into burger king and sat in booths across from each other, devouring fries and burgers as Gabriella called everyone to order.

"Okay gals, we need to make a decision here. I know we're all going to miss Becky," she glanced over at a tall blonde who grimaced at her broken leg. Cheers of 'we love you Becky' soon filled the air until Gabriella calmed them down. "But we have to decide who would be best to replace her until her leg gets better. I say we take a vote, but first lets nominate a couple of our favorites from tryouts."

The girls hands shot up, and Gabriella copied the names, Georgia Greene, Haley Carmichael, and Amanda Shoot down onto a piece of folder paper.

"Alright then, now it's time to vote, let's see everyone in favor of Georgia Greene raise your hand." Hands hit the air, some with fries clutched in them, and Gabriella tallied five girls. "Okay and Haley Carmichael?" Again five hands went up in the air. "And Amanda Shoot?" Four hands were raised and Gabriella sighed as she saw Sharpay raising her hand. "Shar, you can't vote, team rule."

Sharpay huffed as the team giggled, "But I loved Amanda's shorts!" Gabriella rolled her eyes as Becky burst out laughing. "Okay, okay I'll stay out of it!" She scowled good naturedly and began sipping her water.

"So I guess it's a tie between Georgia and Haley then." Gabriella stated, consulting her piece of paper. "We'll take another vote, but this time you guys put your heads down." Gabriella knew it was childish, but some members of her team were bound to be swayed if they saw some other girls voting for one of the candidates or the other. The team obliged without question, some giggling, and Gabriella called out the names again, tallying each time.

"Alrighty, seems like we got a new guard guys! Georgia Greene. We'll tell her tomorrow at school, but for now just show up to practice at four okay?" The team nodded and started chattering amongst themselves. Gabriella settled back in her seat leaning on Sharpay as she munched on a fry.

"Good job captain." Sharpay quipped as she watched Gabriella's mouth break into a smile. "I guess all hopes of me joining the team are gone huh?"

"Oh come on Sharpay, you're kidding right?"

"Of course silly!" Sharpay shoved Gabriella off of her as she began a conversation with one of the fashion forward members of the team. Gabriella in turn began talking to Becky about their opening game, laughing loudly as Becky cracked a joke about East High's ability to play. She didn't notice as the conversation from her team began getting quieter and quieter, nor did she realize Sharpay was trying to get her attention until Sharpay hissed in her ear, "Gab, Gabriella!"

"Huh? Shar what?" She glanced around her, the team was silent by now and staring toward the door of the restaurant, unreadable expressions on their faces. Gabriella quickly turned around as Sharpay breathed in her ear, "Isn't that the wildcats and, Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella gazed in shock, the entire East High boy's Basketball team was congregating at the door of the restaurant, behind the one and only Troy Bolton. Gabriella hoped that he hadn't seen her, but by the mildly shocked expression on his face, he'd seen her and her team in the back corner. Apparently so had the rest of the team as they were shoving each other and pointing in their direction. Gabriella gulped as she saw Troy lightly shake his head and beckon his team to follow him as he started walking over to the West girls. The boys halted between the two booths that held all of the girls, and Troy swept his gaze over each one of the team members before his eyes landed on Gabriella. His eyes flickered with recognition and something Gabriella couldn't place, but it looked a lot like a silent apology. Gabriella furrowed her brow and looked hard at Troy whose eyes had narrowed into a glare, his blue eyes cold.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said attempting to lighten the mood as the two teams were glowering at each other.

"What Montez? How come we're on this first name basis? I don't think I ever gave you permission to call me that, not to mention the fact that your on wildcat turf." His team sniggered as they saw Gabriella's expression falter and she shook her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about Troy? I've called you that ever since-" Gabriella immediately let out a cry as Troy lunged forward and grabbed her wrist, tightening his hold until she let out a small whimper. Gabriella heard her entire team rise to their feet as well as Sharpay, who immediately hit Troy over the head with her purse causing him to let go of Gabriella's arm.

"What the heck Bolton!" Sharpay screeched as his team closed in on her, eyeing her suspiciously after she had hit their captain. "How the heck do you expect to get away with that!" She jabbed her finger hard into Troy's shoulder and pain flicked through his eyes. "Gosh what kind of guy are you, you and your, your," Sharpay cast around for a word as she glared at the wildcats. "Band of bimbos!" Sharpay declared, "How dare you do that to my best friend!" She turned back to Gabriella who was being calmed by Becky and the rest of the team, "Come on Gabs lets get out of here."

"Yeah you better run 'Lady Knights'", Troy mocked as the girls gathered their things and exited the restaurant, his team bumped fists with each other and sniggered as they watched them go. Sharpay who was the last to leave turned back toward the team before she exited, hands on her hips.

"Troy Bolton you're a real-" Troy saw one of the team members snatch Sharpay from within the doorway, but he knew whatever she was going to say he was, was nothing good. And he knew, Troy Bolton knew that he deserved whatever insults she had to throw at him.

"I-I can't believe he did that Shar." Gabriella mumbled as Sharpay entered Gabriella's room with an ice pack for Gabriella's wrist. Gabriella's mom wasn't home yet, and she was glad, she didn't want to let her mom know about the incident at the moment. "I mean it's not like we're friends or anything, but we were getting along pretty well on Saturday, I just, don't know what happened." She finished in a defeated tone, as Sharpay applied the ice and stroked her friend's head softly.

"He's a jerk. That's what happened Gabriella. And next Saturday when you go to the Center you're going to confront him and tell him exactly how you feel about what he did!"

"Oh gosh I don't think I can do that!" Gabriella wailed, "I've never had someone do that, do this to me before." She lifted her bruised wrist with a sigh and glanced down. "I think he's trying to get me to give up on him, but I've never not been able to get through to someone before."

"Look Gabs if he's going to make this too hard for you just go talk to Ann and tell her that he's hopeless. It's no help to the Center if you get hurt in the process of trying to help someone." Gabriella shrugged and looked out her window.

"For some strange reason, I don't feel like giving up, I'm going to show him that I do have a tough side, a strong side, and he won't get away with what he did to me!" She finished with a determined look on her face but she glanced at Sharpay who was gazing at her, worried.

"Are you positive Gabriella? I can come with you this Saturday if you want?"

"No. No weakness Sharpay, I can't make it seem like I need to lean on you or anyone else to get my point across. Gosh that guy just makes me so, so" Gabriella paused, she wasn't allowed to swear, "mad!" she finished harshly. With a giggle she looked at Sharpay, "for some strange reason this Troy that we saw at BK today makes me want to break through his shell even more, if that makes sense." She looked at Sharpay who was studying a pillow intently.

"I can't say that I understand that Gab, but next Saturday if you need any help with that jerk just give me a call and I'll help you take care of everything, okay?" Gabriella nodded with a small smile. "Good. Okay I got to go now, I'll see ya tomorrow at school?"

"Definitely. Thanks Shar!" Sharpay winked and she left, driving away in her car and back to her house. Gabriella sighed and lay back on her bed examining her wrist, she was going to show Troy Bolton that she was not a softie, no doubt about it.


	7. Moviesand Troy

Gabriella had managed to dodge any comments from her mom about her wrist until Wednesday, when her coach called home to tell her mom that she'd better check on the bruising, just in case it might be a problem during their game on Sunday. The minute that Gabriella had gotten home, her mom had snatched her by the shoulders and forced up Gabriella's long sleeve shirt examining her daughter's wrist and cringing at the ugly yellow bruise that was healing there.

"Goodness, Gabriella where did you get that bruise, and how do you think you can manage not to tell me about it? I'd think you'd be complaining since you missed practice yesterday and today for it!" She sighed as Gabriella just shook her head, carefully she traced the bruise, "Honey where's it from?"

"Uh," Gabriella stalled, she couldn't tell her mom about Troy because then her mom would forbid her from helping him further, and she couldn't let him win just like that. With a sigh Gabriella squirmed, "I just banged it up on my locker the other day, didn't think much of it until I saw the bruise, you know?" She lied, silently crossing her fingers for her excuse to go through smoothly.

"Gabriella you have to be more careful." Liz warned as she fetched some ice from the kitchen, "here keep icing it, I'm gonna go call a doctor and ask if I should take you in or not."

"Mom!" Gabriella moaned, "It's fine, just leave it."

"Do you want to play in your opening game or not Gabriella?" Her mom raised her eyebrows and Gabriella shrugged, Liz knew that her daughter couldn't say no when it came to her favorite sport.

"Fine." Gabriella huffed, "Do what you must." With that she headed up the stairs grumbling, her mother dialing the doctor's office.

Later that night Gabriella was texting Sharpay when she should have been asleep.

**Fabgal213:** Gab what are you doing in bed at eight thirty???

**WHcutie11:** Ugh Shar its part of my mother's protectiveness plan that comes with the fact that I'm her daughter

**Fabgal213:** Haha and why would that plan be put into action today?

**WHcutie11:** Maybe it has to do with the fact that coach called my mom and told her about my wrist!

**Fabgal213:** WHAT!?

**WHcutie11: **I know right? Darn coach, now my mom is convinced that more sleep is what I need to heal my wrist, it's not even what the doctor said to do!

**Fabgal213: **Whoa, you had to go to the doctors too?

**WHcutie11:** Erm no, but my mom was seriously considering it! Grrr anyways, all the doctor said was to ice it, but now I'm stuck in bed supposedly 'getting my rest'

**Fabgal213: **Gee Gab I love your mom, she's so sweet

**WHcutie11: **Humph whatever you say Shar whatever you say

**Fabgal213: **Wait wait wait!!!! What did your mom say when she found out that Troy did that to you???

**WHcutie11**:She didn't say anything because I didn't tell her that, I said I got the bruise when I hit my hand against my locker or something

**Fabgal213:** And she believed that? Gee Gabs why'd you lie?

**WHcutie11:** I don't know Shar, I'm just positive that if I didn't I wouldn't be able to keep volunteering at the Center, she'd find it dangerous or something

**Fabgal213:** I suppose so… hmmm sorry Gabs I'd love to save you from boredom even more, but I got to go, I haven't even started my homework yet!

**WHcutie11:** How did I know that would happen?

**Fabgal213:** You just know me way too well! Haha, okay I really g2g see ya!

Gabriella sighed as she shut her phone, she was going to have a long weekend.

On Friday, Gabriella was wrapping up practice with her team, reminding them of their extra long practice the next day in preparation for their game against East High. Georgia Greene, the newest member of the team had actually stepped up into Becky's shoes quite nicely, and Gabriella was proud of her team's effort, they were sure to win. Her wrist had also made a recovery, and she had practiced for the first time that day, a little rusty, but after a few minutes she was back in the groove once more. Gabriella was glad that her wrist wasn't that much of an impediment, and now she and her team were absolutely pumped for Sunday's game.

"Okay guys!" She yelled as her team started retreating to the locker room, "Take it easy and I'll see you all tomorrow!" She grinned as her team whooped excitedly despite the fact they'd been driven like crazy by their coach throughout practice. With a sigh Gabriella snatched up her own bag and started heading out of the gym, humming softly to herself.

"Gab! Over here!" Sharpay raised her hand excitedly as Gabriella cracked a grin and headed over to Sharpay's car.

"You ready for the movie tonight Shar?" Gabriella asked as she swung into the passenger seat.

"Yep- ugh!" Sharpay wrinkled her nose, "Well not if you're going to be smelling like that throughout the entire thing!" Sharpay grimaced as she waved her hand in front of her nose. "You smell terrible, no offense Gab."

Gabriella laughed, "I figured we could stop by my house really fast for a shower first?"

"Most definitely!" Sharpay exclaimed as she rolled down the windows, completely over exaggerating the stink emanating from Gabriella.

After Gabriella had showered and changed at her house, the girls headed over to the movie. Once they had gotten into the theater they immediately became immersed in the film, a sci-fi thriller, a secret indulgence of Sharpay. Once the lights in the theater went on, Gabriella and Sharpay began chatting about the film, their favorite parts, how pretty the lead girl was.

"And could you believe how fake the 'space ship' looked?" Gabriella giggled as she stood up out of her seat, reaching for her purse. However, Sharpay snatched her arm and dragged her back into her seat before Gabriella's hand had even gotten within ten inches of her bag.

"Shar wha-?" Gabriella looked at her friend, confused.

"Shhhh…" Sharpay narrowed her eyes into the emptying theater as she sunk low in her seat.

"What is it?" Gabriella whispered her eyes wide. Wordlessly Sharpay jerked her head towards the first couple of rows where none other then Troy and some of his basketball buddies were hanging out. Gabriella gave a slight gasp, Troy and the guys must have come in after her and Sharpay, because they definitely hadn't seen them on their way in. She, like Sharpay, sunk in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. There was no way for the girls to get out without being seen by the East boys. Gabriella watched as the boys continued talking, it didn't seem as if they were planning on leaving anytime soon. With a shudder she absentmindedly touched her wrist and glanced at Sharpay who was watching the boys every move.

"Shar," Gabriella whispered hurriedly, "We've got to get out of here soon, the next movie could be starting soon and they're going to send someone in here to clean out the theater before it does!" Sharpay shook her head, they both knew they didn't want to risk another run in with Troy.

"Here someone comes!" Sharpay muttered urgently, "Maybe they'll kick them out before they do us, I mean we're behind them they'll probably give us the boot second, and by then they'll be gone!" She sat up a little in her seat to get a better view as a theater staff member entered, a broom and trash can in tow. "Oh no." Sharpay groaned as she sunk once more in her seat.

"What, what is it?" Gabriella asked peering down at the scene below them.

"That staff guy is on the vars team at East! I remember him from the other night! He's probably going to let them stay in here to watch the next movie, and… kick us out!" She hissed this desperately as she saw the guy bumping fists with the East boys and heading up the stairs, checking each row of the theater for trash and stragglers. "Here he comes."

"Hey you two down at the end of the row get out of here!" The staff member called to Gabriella and Sharpay as they swiftly pulled their hoods of their jackets over their heads. Gabriella glanced down toward the East guys and saw that they were staring up at their teammate.

"Okay, okay we're going!" Sharpay snapped, "We had to find my friend's earring." She linked arms with Gabriella and dragged her down the row and to the stairs where the guy was waiting. They swiftly bypassed him and hurried down towards the exit doors. Just as they reached the door and Sharpay shoved it open, Gabriella looked back towards the dim theater, and her eyes locked with two deep blue ones.

"Oh my gosh, he saw me Shar!" Gabriella exclaimed once they were driving back to Gabriella's house.

"What? How do you know that?" Sharpay questioned as she pulled up outside of Gabriella's house.

"I turned back to look if they had seen us, and I just locked eyes with him! How am I suppose to go confront him tomorrow if I'm already too afraid to even look at him!"

"Gab calm down, you'll do fine, but you have to promise that you'll call before your practice tomorrow to tell me how it went ok?"

Gabriella nodded slowly as she glanced up at her house, "I guess I better get going, wish me luck!"

"Good luck hun! Knock some sense into the guy, make him feel terrible for doing that to your wrist you hear?" Gabriella giggled as she exited the car.

"Thanks Shar talk to you tomorrow!" Sharpay grinned and waved, pulling her car into drive and turning back onto the main road.


	8. The Break Through

The next morning Gabriella was a mess. She was so nervous to be seeing Troy again, and she kept asking herself why she was attempting to help someone she now obviously didn't like and was completely terrified of. With a sigh she pulled on some PINK sweatpants and a West High sweater, completing her comfy ensemble with her boots. She'd thought the West High sweatshirt thing was a nice touch, almost as if she was rubbing the rivalry right into Troy's arrogant face. With a satisfied sigh, Gabriella snatched up her purse and headed out the door, ready as ever to confront Troy.

As soon as Gabriella stepped out of the elevator and began walking toward room 216, she got a text from Sharpay.

**Fabgal213:** Go get um Gab!

Gabriella smiled slightly and quickly texted Sharpay back.

**WHcutie11:** Thanks Shar I g2g bye!

Gabriella quickly shut off her phone and squared her shoulders as she arrived in front of 216. With a sigh she quietly opened the door and poked her head inside. It was apparent that her stealth had been rewarded, as Troy was still completely immersed in an infomercial for a power juicer, and Gabriella rolled her eyes, now was her time to be tough, to get in Troy's face. With quiet footsteps Gabriella snuck over to where Troy was sitting, right behind him before she leaped out and slapped her hand down on the power button, startling Troy and reducing the TV screen to utter blackness.

"Gab-Gabriella?" Troy stuttered as he took in her appearance and shrewd glare. "What are you doing here? I figured you'd have quit by now."

"No Bolton, I don't quit, and you're not allowed to speak to me on a first name basis!" She stuck her hands on her hips and inwardly smiled as he flinched at her intentional dig.

"Well then Montez," Troy stressed her last name as he turned towards her, "I'm really sorry about the other night."

"Oh, the other night, you mean this right?" Gabriella brandished her still slightly bruised wrist in Troy's face. "You almost lost me my chance of playing tomorrow night Bolton, but then again maybe that was always your plan, seeing as your so into the school rivalry thing."

Troy winced as he reached toward her wrist, but Gabriella quickly pulled it back to her chest, glaring. "Did I really do that?" Troy asked softly, staring wide eyed at the massive amount of skin the bruise had spread to. "I swear I didn't mean to."

"Well, I have a hard time believing that." Gabriella spat as she flicked one of her braids over her shoulder. Troy just shook his head sadly staring down at his hands. Gabriella studied Troy, and immediately spotted an opportunity, and though she knew it might hurt him, she decided to go for it. "Are you becoming like your dad then Troy? Hurting innocent people?" Troy swiftly jumped up out of his seat and his voice became dangerously soft and low.

"You don't know what your talking about Montez." He growled, turning his back to her as she shook her head softly.

"Troy," he flinched, "I know exactly what I'm talking about, I've seen the bruises on your stomach, the scratches on your hand, you don't think I see, but I do." She watched him carefully, seeing how his shoulders were heaving with short breaths.

She reached out slowly to pat his shoulder, but almost as if he could sense her touch coming, he turned around, his face hardening. "I swear Gabriella, I never meant to hurt you like that, I'm not, as you say like my dad." His face crumpled and he sat down hard in his chair. "I never want to be like that creep." He looked up at Gabriella as she nodded softly to say that she understood. "My intention was never to physically hurt you, I just- I didn't want any of the guys to know that I knew you, or for that matter how I knew you. And I guess the reason for that would be the dumb rivalry thing and well personal matters." He looked at Gabriella for a second before continuing. "My dad never hit me or anything before my mom died, but when she did he took it hard, harder then me or anybody. He never lived it down that he wasn't able to save her that night in the accident, and after that he completely shut me out." Troy choked for a second as his eyes watered, but he was too proud to let his tears fall. Gabriella awkwardly patted his shoulder, and as if shocked by her touch Troy shrugged her away. With a sigh Gabriella leaned back and motioned for Troy to continue, she couldn't believe she was actually hearing this. "I know deep down my dad doesn't want to hit me, we've been really close and all. But sometimes, some days he just strikes out at me, says he can't stand to look at me, look at my mother's eyes." He paused and looked at Gabriella who nodded her head slowly and played with her fingers waiting for Troy to continue. "Those times that I 'missed school' was when my dad had beat me up pretty badly the night before or something. Those were the days when I didn't want to face the world, admit to the fact that I was actually getting abused. Basketball was my only escape you know? So I threw myself into it, gave it my all, and I ended up as captain this year." He paused and studied his shoes intently. "See the thing is Gabriella, I pretend like nothings wrong, but deep down I guess I really want help, want someone to tell me that everything will be okay." He sighed, "I suppose I can find that here, but you never know, nothings for certain. Never."

Gabriella nodded her head softly as she gazed at Troy, reading the pain in his eyes and watching as he turned his gaze to meet her own. "I saw you in the theater the other night." Gabriella said quietly. Troy's head shot up and he cleared his throat.

"Yeah I saw you too, I guess I should have said 'hi' or something."

Gabriella smiled as she looked at Troy, "Well seeing as I was pretty mad at you then, I probably wouldn't have said 'hi' back."

Troy sighed, "I know, you had a right I suppose to be mad at me, but I'm forgiven now right?"

Gabriella grinned, "Absolutely." Troy chuckled before his expression became serious once more.

"Do you really think being here will help me solve anything Gabriella?"

"Like you said Troy, nothings for certain," Gabriella gently reminded Troy as he sighed and looked away, "but you never know, it might help you, it just might."

"And Montez takes a shot…and it's in! It's in! West High Lady Knights have defeated the East High Wildcats 42 to 40!" The announcer's voice bounced off the walls of the cheering stadium as the Lady Knights rushed the court, jumping up and down together in a huddle.

"Good job gals!" Gabriella crowed as the team laughed and continued hugging each other, "I'm sure this is a start of a great season, get some rest and we'll have practice on Monday…Go Ladies!"

"Ladies!" The entire team echoed as the huddle dispersed and they began emptying out of the gym. Gabriella headed over to East High's captain and gave her a hug and 'good game' before heading over to the bleachers where her stuff was stored. As she reached for her duffel she felt someone grab her arm.

"Hey Montez."

**Idk guys was that a cliffy??? Hmmm working on it, working on it, my first one actually haha, ok so anyways hope its going okay so far maybe better :-) hmm? Okay okay enough hints… please read and review review review!!! I love reviews YAY! Okay thanks everyone BYE!**


	9. Cemetery

"Hey Montez."

Gabriella swung around and giggled, "Hey Evans, thanks for coming!"

"Well of course I'd be here! For my best friend!" Sharpay squealed leaping at Gabriella and wrapping her in a hug. "Good job by the way."

"Thanks, team effort." Gabriella responded linking arms with Sharpay as she took a sip from her water bottle. "How about we-"

"Gabriella!" Sharpay hissed as she suddenly spun so that Gabriella and her were facing sideways toward the bleachers.

"What?" Gabriella questioned, completely oblivious as she continued drinking her water.

"What is he doing here?" Sharpay whispered urgently as she jerked her head sideways to the visitor's bleachers.

"Huh? Who are you talking about Sharpay?" Gabriella glanced about the gym at the disappearing crowd.

"Him! Troy!"

"What where?" Gabriella asked completely shocked immediately grabbing Sharpay's arm. "He's actually here?"

"Apparently." Sharpay replied dryly as she indicated where Troy was with her eyes.

Gabriella slowly turned slightly so that she could see the Wildcats bleachers better, and as soon as she did she saw Troy slowly walking down one of the aisles toward the exit. She gasped as he flicked his hair to the side and jumped off the bleachers, heading out of the gym.

"Oh my gosh! Shar what was he doing here? He said he doesn't think the girl's team at East is worth watching." Gabriella snapped the spout of her water bottle down and gazed at Sharpay with a confused expression.

"Well," Sharpay started, linking arms once more with Gabriella and continuing to walking toward the locker rooms, "maybe he came here to see you play?" Sharpay glanced over at Gabriella who had previously told her all about the afternoon's events with Troy.

Gabriella snorted and ran a hand through the curls of her ponytail. "I can squash that theory in a heartbeat Sharpay, I definitely think it was for something else."

"You never know Gabr-"

"No way Shar, I'll just talk to him Saturday, he didn't look like he wanted to be seen here." Gabriella interrupted abruptly.

"Well I guess that explains the whole leaving last thing." Sharpay mused, still uncertain, as Gabriella began pushing the door of the locker room open. "I'll wait for you outside okay?"

"Sure, thanks, I'll try to be fast!" Sharpay waved and headed out to the parking lot, thinking all the while of the strange fact that Troy Bolton had been at Gabriella's game.

"Bye Shar! I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Gabriella slammed her locker shut as she turned to Sharpay who was fiddling with the rhinestones she had stuck on her phone.

"Wha-, Gab did you say something?" Sharpay pulled out two earphones that were veiled by her hair and glanced at Gabriella.

"Never mind, I was just talking about that sale…" Gabriella joked as she began walking away from Sharpay whose mouth had just dropped open.

"Sale?! Which one? What? When? How? Oh my gosh, game plan!" Sharpay declared as she began fumbling in her bag. Gabriella instantly began giggling as she watched her friend and after a few seconds slapped a hand to her shoulder. Sharpay immediately yelped and grabbed at her now stinging arm, "What was that for?"

"I was kidding Shar, no sale." Gabriella said playfully as she started walking towards the exit of the school. She turned around to see Sharpay's reaction and smirked as she saw the glare slowly but surely appearing on her face.

"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez!" Sharpay screeched as she began marching toward Gabriella in her pink stilettos. Gabriella giggled as she quickened her pace, grinning at the fact that she had chosen flats to wear to school that day, which though she hadn't planned on it would come in handy for running away from Sharpay.

Still laughing Gabriella burst through the doors and skipped a couple paces away from Sharpay before she stopped short. Her face was ashen, and she immediately swallowed, with a sigh she glanced back at Sharpay who was slowly making her way over to her.

"Gab you okay?" Sharpay asked hesitantly as she caught sight of Gabriella's face.

Gabriella merely nodded as she turned back to the parking lot where she spotted her mother waving from the window of her SUV. With a sigh she licked her lips and turned toward her friend, "I guess I just kind of forgot today was the sixteenth." She said running a hand through her curls and once again glancing at her mom.

Sharpay's face dropped, as she coughed awkwardly into her palm before looking at Gabriella gently. "Gab, I'm so sorry I thought you remembered, but were you know trying to forget or something." She mumbled this but was soon drawn to silence as she studied Gabriella's now quite saddened face. "Gabriella- don't cry."

Gabriella shook her head sharply, "I'm not, honest." With a sniff she sighed and looked up at the sky, "It's just everytime I remember well, I don't know, for some reason I feel guilty that I even forgot about today. I mean it happens every two months, I should have prepared or something!"

Sharpay nodded her head softly, "You know you couldn't actually have 'prepared' for this Gabriella. It's been three years you know, your suppose to move on with your life, it's what Matt would have wanted." Gabriella cringed as she heard that name, having not heard it in two months.

"You know you always give me the same speech every time Shar?"

"Well do you know you say the whole 'prepared' thing every single time Gab?" Sharpay gently joked back as she smiled softly.

"Hmmm," Gabriella smiled as she looked over at her mom's car. "I guess I better get going now then." She sighed as she brushed her bangs from her forehead.

"You'll be okay then?" Sharpay asked as she hugged her best friend tight. Gabriella nodded before she waved and ran to the passenger side of her mom's car and got in. Sharpay waved her hand in farewell and turned around as Gabriella's mom sped out of the lot. Sharpay shook her head sadly as she sat on a concrete bench, it had like this ever since June sixteenth from three years ago, when Gabriella's brother, Matt, had commited suicide. Gabriella would come to school, bubbly as ever, but as soon as she saw her mother waiting out in the parking lot it was like she immediately withdrew from the world. Gabriella always took the bus home with Sharpay, but on the sixteenth, every two months, she and her mom would drive to the local cemetery where Matt had been buried. Gabriella had been the closest to Matt as she grew up, looking up to him as she had no father figure. (being that Liz's husband had left before Gabriella was born) It was for that reason, that Sharpay supposed Gabriella liked helping out at the Center so much, in his memory. For at the Center Gabriella was able to help people who had been just like Matt, wanting to commit suicide. Ever since Matt's death Gabriella had taken a special interest in those type of people, people she could save from being another Matt. Once, Gabriella had worked with a fifteen year old named Mia who was under serious depression, she'd given the girl her all, tried to make her happy again. But Mia took her life anyway, and Gabriella could never forgive herself, she'd cried to Sharpay over and over again, just as if she had lost Matt once more. It had taken Gabriella a while to go back to the Center after that, and she still wasn't working with peers who had severe depressions that could lead to suicide, but Sharpay could still tell that she cared for them, a lot.

With a sigh Sharpay heaved her tote onto her shoulder as she saw the yellow school bus making its way towards her. She hoped that one day Gabriella would be able to look back on her brother with fondness and not with the intense sadness that clouded her face at any mention of him.

The crunch of gravel was the only sound as Gabriella and her mom walked through the cemetery. It was a cold dreary day, and Gabriella liked it like that, it absolutely reflected her mood. With a sigh she drew her sunglasses over her eyes and glanced over at her mother. After about six months after the day Matt died she and her mom had stopped talking about him. It wasn't awkward, it was almost as if when they didn't talk about him they almost forgot that he'd ever been there, which saddened Gabriella, but she'd rather it that way then have to be reminded of him everyday. She touched her throat where the heavy brass locket hung around her neck. It was the locket Gabriella had received from Matt the day before he died, he swore it was an early birthday present, but as Gabriella looked back, she supposed it was a good-bye gift. Something to remember him by, and thus she had a picture of her and Matt wrapped in a hug, tucked inside, a constant reminder of the person she was missing, and yet the trinket was still comforting. She and her mother stopped by a black marble headstone that was still shining as if it were new, and like every time she came there, Gabriella had a flashback of the day they had buried Matt's urn and it felt as if he were gone forever. Gabriella watched as Liz placed a bunch of lilies at the foot of the headstone and they stood there in silence, as words weren't needed as both women's minds were already thinking about the same beloved person.

They stayed that way for a good half hour, eyes glazed over with the occasional tremble of saddened lips. After a while Liz shook herself and wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "You about ready to go sweetie?" Gabriella nodded slowly and ran a hand through her hair sighing softly.

"Can I have just a few more minutes?" Gabriella asked as she kept her gaze fixed on the inscription on Matt's headstone.

"Sure honey, I'll wait for you in the car unless you want some company?" Gabriella shook her head quickly, she always wanted to spend a few moments alone with Matt, it reminded her so much of when he'd actually been there. She watched as her mom walked away from her and over the small hill towards the parking lot. Gabriella exhaled and closed her eyes summoning Matt's face, so familiar, into her mind. She let the breeze blow over her, the sweet scent of mowed grass fill her senses and she felt utter calm; that was until she heard the shout.

"Dad!"

"What are you doing here?" It sounded like someone was slurring as if heavily drunk, and Gabriella quickly crouched behind a giant headstone and poked her head out, investigating the scene unfolding before her.

"I'm-I'm visiting mom." The first voice said hesitantly, and there was instantly a scuffle and a sharp cry.

"I know for a fact that she wouldn't want you coming to see her!" The second voice stated slightly less warbled then the first time they had spoken.

"Dad, come on your drunk just stop it!"

"I ain't drunk boy!" The second voice shouted and Gabriella shuddered straining to hear the first voice that reminded her so much of someone.

"Dad pleas- argh!" Gabriella gasped as a loud slapping sound filled the still air of the cemetery, and she immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. Shrinking back, she waited a few seconds before peeking once more around the headstone. This time she immediately let out an involuntary gasp, and it was a good thing that she wasn't noticed, for it was none other then Troy and his dad who stepped into her view just as she shrank back in fear.


	10. Where's Troy?

"Alright I'll email you later okay? Bye Isa!" Gabriella waved as she walked away from Isabelle Ford's house where they had just started their physics project. With a quick glance at her watch she muttered softly and began half walking half jogging back to her house. Once she was safely in her room she once again checked the time. With a grin she switched on the TV flipping it to one of the local stations where they were airing the school musical that she and Sharpay had participated in. She smiled as she heard the opening notes of the first number and she settled back onto her pillows to enjoy the show as the viewer and not as part of the cast. After an hour or so Gabriella found herself dozing off and in a half an hour after that, waking up to a power juicer infomercial. At this she was instantly reminded of Troy and consequently what she had witnessed at the cemetery. She hadn't told anyone about it, not even Sharpay, and she wasn't planning too until she talked about it with Troy on Saturday. She couldn't believe that Troy's dad would do such a thing to him, it was obvious that Troy had lost his confidence around his dad. She also cringed to think that his dad had even suggested that Troy's mom wouldn't have wanted to see him, she knew that could never be true. Gabriella replayed exactly what had happened at the cemetery, and how after slapping Troy his dad had immediately fled. Troy had stood there for a minimum of ten seconds before running off over the hill before Gabriella had a chance to call his name or anything. With a sigh Gabriella felt a tug in her heart for Troy and she leaned back onto her headboard picturing his face and his vibrant blue eyes. For some strange reason she expected that beneath his tough exterior he really was a sweet guy and she felt a strong desire to uncover that Troy. She'd already caught a glimpse of it when she'd seen Troy examine her bruise the other week, and he'd also sent her an e-card once again apologizing for his actions at BK from a week or so back. Gabriella felt a smile tug at her face as she remembered the brief message he had written in the email, and though short he had said all he needed to, to get her to completely forgive him.

Gabriella hurried down the halls of the Center, eager to talk to Troy and confront him about what she had seen of his abuse. She reached 216 and straightened out her light purple jumper and fluffed her curls a little bit. She had no idea why she was doing it, but she just convinced herself that she didn't want to look like a windblown mess when she walked into a room. With a smile lighting her face she quickly shoved the door open and stepped inside glancing hurriedly about. With a start she discovered the room was empty, and she immediately inspected every corner of the room, even the closet, she couldn't find Troy anywhere. She shook her head slightly and backed out of the room, taking an elevator to the main floor and entering Ann's office with a hard knock.

"Gabriella!" Ann exclaimed surprised as she turned her swivel chair around to face the girl who had a very flustered look on her face. "Everything alright? Is Troy bothering you again?" She gazed worriedly at Gabriella's taught face, but all she got was a quick wave of Gabriella's hand in dismissal.

"No nothing like that Ann, I was just wondering where Troy was, I checked the room he wasn't-" Gabriella hurriedly stated in a panicked voice.

"Okay Gabriella, calm down, I'll check the database and see if Troy even came in today."

And with that Ann began typing away on her computer, furrowing her brow as she read over a list of names. "Hmmm, that's interesting, I'm sorry Gabriella it seems as if Troy didn't check in, perhaps he's sick?"

Gabriella nodded quickly, "Maybe you could call him for me?"

"Gabriella there really is no need for that, we don't usually call someone until they've missed at least four sessions with their peers. It's a sort of deal we have with the peer's and their families, especially if their parent just happens to be resisting our efforts to even bring their child here. A little like Troy's situation if you know what I mean." Ann raised her eyebrows as Gabriella slowly nodded. "I suppose he's just having a rough day or something and decided not to come in."

"Oh." Gabriella said, slightly embarrassed to have made such a big deal out of the whole thing. "Well thanks anyways Ann, I guess I'll head home for now." She looked at Ann who nodded her head, and with a smile Gabriella exited the building, wondering where on earth Troy could be.

With a sigh she flipped open her phone and speed dialed Sharpay. She waited a couple of rings before she heard Sharpay's peppy voice coming through her cell.

"Hey Gab, what's up?"

"Hey Sharpay, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me in an hour over at Pablo's for some lunch."

"Pablo's? In an hour? Hmmm, okay why not, I'll see you there."

"Okay Shar, I'm just going to swing into the Village Park for some ice cream and I'll be there soon."

"Village Park? Gabriella you are going to spoil your appetite like that!" Sharpay exclaimed as she huffed softly into the phone.

Gabriella giggled, "No way, you know what my appetite is like."

"Very true my dear." Sharpay smiled into her phone as she tapped a manicured nail onto the receiver. "But aren't you supposed to be down at the Center like, now?"

"No, no, Troy didn't show up today so I get to take the rest of the day off."

"Oh. How come he didn't come in?"

"Beat's me, but I'm going into Village now so I'll see you later okay?"

"Sure thing, bye Gab!" Gabriella shut her phone and headed to the counter in the local ice cream parlor to place her order. After grabbing a bunch of napkins (because she was a messy eater) she began heading over to a booth in the far corner. But just as she began sitting down with her banana split sundae, she spotted a familiar shock of hair sticking up out of one of the booths. With her heart racing Gabriella headed over to where the booth was and saw a boy sitting there who looked a lot like Troy from behind. Uncertainly Gabriella reached out to tap the boy's shoulder and as he turned around she felt herself gasp and her ice cream and purse drop from her hand.

**So Im thinking that this is kind of a cliffhanger??? Maybe? Haha okay neways hope y'all are enjoying the story, I don't know what to think of it, but review review YAY!!! Wooo okay thanks a bunch everyone!**


	11. Meat

The boy was Troy, Troy with a giant black and blue bruise staining the skin around his left eye. Gabriella gasped again, staring wide-eyed at Troy's face.

"Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed, immediately ducking his head and looking away from her, "What are you doing here?"

Gabriella gulped, "I was getting ice cream, but Troy- is this why you didn't come to the Center today? You didn't forget did you?"

"Of course I didn't forget." Troy mumbled as he continued to keep his head down, "You dropped your stuff by the way." He gestured toward the linoleum floor and Gabriella immediately shook herself and stooped down to pick up her purse.

"Wait right here Troy, I'm just going to get some napkins to clean up my ice cream." She saw Troy nod in a slightly defeated way and she headed over to the counter grabbing a whole wad of napkins. With a sigh she headed back to the table quickly cleaning up the now melting sundae on the ground. Finally after getting someone to come mop the floor, she sat across from Troy in the booth and examined him. Though she still couldn't see his face or his eyes she could tell that he knew that she was looking at him. "Troy what happened?" Gabriella asked.

"It was nothing, I-I accidentally ran into a pole." Troy lied lamely. Gabriella sighed as she reached across the table and lifted Troy's chin with her hand. He looked at her quickly with his blue eyes before instantly averting his gaze.

"Come on Troy," Gabriella gently chided, "I know it wasn't nothing." She paused as she watched Troy's eyes flinch involuntarily as she lifted her hand up to brush some hair off his face. "It was your dad wasn't it?"

Troy sighed as he slowly nodded his head. "You have no idea what he does to me."

"I have some kind of idea." Gabriella said as she watched Troy glance at her with surprise.

"Your not abused too, are you?"

"No, no, I'm blessed with a wonderful circle of family and friends, but I did see you and your dad in the cemetery the other day." Troy instantly gasped and ducked his head once more. "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad Troy? You have nothing to hide, I'm here to help you, you know that right?" Troy nodded slightly as he began examining his fingers and class ring. "So what happened this time? What made him do it? He wasn't drunk again or something?"

"He doesn't need to be drunk to beat me up bad and not feel terrible about." Troy murmured as he passed a hand over his face. "This time he was pure sober, but I was singing something my mom used to sing and I guess I didn't see him come in, he hit me before I knew what was happening."

Gabriella shook her head, "Troy your making it hard to be serious in this situation by giving me mental images of you singing." She exclaimed as Troy gave her a playful glare before he joined her giggles with a chuckle of his own. "Anyhow," Gabriella straightened up, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "When did this happen two days ago? Yesterday?"

"This morning."

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed as she instantly shot up, "Why aren't you icing it or something right now! Come one your coming to my house I'll put some ice on it." She grabbed her bag and Troy's arm and practically dragged him out of Village's and back to her house.

"Okay." Gabriella muttered as she examined the refrigerator. "All we need is ice." She rifled through the freezer getting more frantic by the second. "Wha- where is all the ice? I swear there was some in here this morning, but mom had her magazine party so she brought the cooler-- and took all the ice." Gabriella slumped against the fridge, "I cannot believe I dragged you all the way here and I still don't have anyway of helping you." She glanced at Troy who was examining her kitchen, "I'm sorry Troy."

"No problem." Troy shrugged as he fingered the Montez's microwave and brushed his fingers over their stove. "I don't really need to ice it anyway-"

Gabriella abruptly cut him off, "Meat!"

"Wha- Gabriella? Are you okay? Hungry or something?" He watched as Gabriella began shuffling in her refrigerator placing a few items that were in her way onto the counter.

"Aha!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a giant slab of marbled meat from the refrigerator and instantly set to unwrapping it.

"Gabriella, your not actually going to put that on my eye right? I mean that probably doesn't even work, it's only in the movies an-" Troy couldn't finish his sentence because Gabriella had just slapped the huge portion of meat onto the left side of his face. "Oof." Troy grumbled as he sat back against the counter."

"Oh my gosh did I hurt you?" Gabriella asked worriedly as she began washing her hands in the sink before drying them on a towel.

"No, the meat just stinks that's all."

"It's suppose to, it's raw." Gabriella stated smartly as she began walking out of the kitchen. "Well come on, your not going to just stand there are you?"

Troy shrugged as he followed Gabriella out of the kitchen and into her living room where she began flinging open cupboards. "Okay you want to watch a movie?" She glanced at Troy who managed to nod despite having to hold the piece of meat to his face. "Which one?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm good with anything." Troy replied as he settled onto a couch and examined a picture, Gabriella and a boy a year or two older than him. "Is this your boyfriend or something?" Troy asked quietly eyeing the boy in the frame, his dark looks and his arm wrapped around Gabriella's slim frame.

"Huh? " Gabriella asked as she wandered over, clutching a romance movie in her hand. "Where?" Troy indicated the picture and Gabriella smiled softly. "That's my brother, Matt."

"Oh." Troy somehow felt embarrassed for even asking that kind of question and he immediately scratched in neck. "Does he live here then?" Troy noticed pain flash through Gabriella's eyes and he instantly felt sorry for having said anything. "I'm sorry, was I not supposed to ask that?"

"No, it's fine Troy you didn't know- Matt commited suicide three years ago, he was one of my most favorite people in the entire world." Gabriella stated softly as she sat back on the sofa next to Troy. Troy's mouth fell open immediately and he began to say something, but she cut him off, "This locket I always wear was a gift from him the day before he died." She opened the heart shaped trinket slowly and showed Troy a picture of her and a boy, making goofy faces and laughing their heads off. Troy moved to speak, but Gabriella shook her head she didn't want to hear anything more about it, and Troy understood.

Troy cleared his throat, "So uh, what movie are we watching then?"

Gabriella coughed, "I don't really feel like watching a movie anymore, um you want to come with me to lunch? I just remembered I was supposed to meet my friend Sharpay at Pablo's like-" Gabriella checked the clock above the TV, "right now."

Troy chuckled, "I guess we don't have much of a choice then."

"Trust me Troy when your friends with Sharpay you never have a choice." Gabriella laughed as she quickly shook off the feeling of sadness that had enveloped her just a minute before. "Okay we all set then?" She looked at Troy who nodded, and they headed out the door.


	12. Lunch Gone Wrong

**Hola guys! Im sorry this one is kind of short but I have about four more chapter pre written already lined up… soooo shouldn't be that long before you get to know more of the story. I think you guys can understand why im holding off on the chapters, it gives me a chance to write some more while I release the pre made chapters so there is a more steady flow u k? Haha okay thanks so much guys and yet again review review YAY!!!**

**- localkinegrindzYUM**

"Gabriella! Over here!" Sharpay yelled as she caught sight of Gabriella lifting her sunglasses from her face and peering around Pablo's. Sharpay grinned excitedly as she saw Gabriella making her way towards her, but her grin immediately became a frown and then a smirk when she saw that Troy Bolton was accompanying her friend. Gabriella and Troy stopped at the table and quickly got seated in chairs opposite of Sharpay. "So Gabby." Sharpay cleared her throat and looked at her friend who was already examining the menu. "Gabby!"

"Wha- Shar I'm sorry I'm just so hungry!"

"Apparently so." Sharpay remarked dryly as she quickly caught Gabriella's eye and inclined her head towards Troy who was running his finger down the menu as he read. Gabriella frowned and cocked her head to the side as she watched Sharpay's face take on many different expressions as she continued jerking her neck in Troy's direction.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked hesitantly while twirling a curl around her finger.

Sharpay groaned and put up the menu between the two girls and Troy, "Introduce us!" She hissed, not loud enough for Troy to hear, but definitely at the right volume to get her point across to Gabriella.

"Oh, of course!" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy looked up and glanced at the girls. "Erm, Troy this is my best friend Sharpay Evans, and Sharpay this is-"

"Troy Bolton!" Sharpay exclaimed as she stuck out her hand for Troy to shake. "A pleasure to meet you." She stated enthusiastically as she saw Gabriella roll her eyes in the corner of her vision.

Troy smiled awkwardly before doing a double take, "Oh. I know you!"

Sharpay grinned, "I bet that's because you saw me on the news report stint I had on channel five right?"

She looked expectantly at Troy who simply shook his head, "No it wasn't that, it-"

"Oh! The play at the Albuquerque theater then? I was the lead after all." Gabriella shook her head, sighing as she took in what a show off her friend could be.

Troy scratched the back of his head, "Uh actually I just recognized you as the girl who hit me over the head with her purse… but wow star of a play huh?" Sharpay blushed but giggled anyway and launched into an explanation of all the fabulous scenes in her first 'big hit'. Gabriella yawned and throughout the entire lunch found herself only murmuring 'that's true' as Sharpay often looked to her to prove that she had actually gone to the Bahamas for an entire summer, or flown around the world when she was five. It was impossible to get a word in edgewise as Sharpay was talking a mile a minute and Troy was going along with the entire thing. And for some strange reason Gabriella was feeling herself get a little jealous of all the attention Sharpay was getting. As the three of them scraped the bottoms of their gelato cups they found the lunch winding down. Troy stretched and glanced at the restaurant's clock. "Jeeze, we've been here a while, I guess I better get going." He looked over at Gabriella who gave him a small smile and glanced at Sharpay who couldn't wipe her silly grin off of her face. "Um, so I'll see you guys later then." Troy said as he stood up and pushed in his chair. "It's been fun!" He strode out of the restaurant and out onto the street as Gabriella turned abruptly to Sharpay a slightly irritated expression on her face.

"Sharpay your smile looks dumb." She stated bluntly as she gazed steadily at her friend.

"What? Gabby what's got your underwear tied in a knot?"

"Nothing. It's just your smile looks really goofy, just thought I'd let you know."

"Oh." Sharpay said slowly as she cocked her head. "Well did you have fun this afternoon then?"

"I don't know." Gabriella said monotone.

"How can you not know Gabby it's a yes or no quest-"

"Okay fine Sharpay I actually had a terrible time." Gabriella spat harshly as she glared at Sharpay.

Sharpay looked taken aback by the sudden outburst and sat back a little in her chair, "Why? Gabriella what happened?"

"You happened!" Gabriella continued on angrily. "I couldn't even talk to Troy because you were yakking the whole time!" She crossed her arms and blew out a deep breath, she closed her eyes as she clenched and unclenched her hands. She opened her eyes so they were slits and observed Sharpay, for some reason she looked positively beside herself with joy. "Look," Gabriella started "I really didn't mean it, I'm just stressed, it's been a long wee-"

"Stop." Sharpay said as she raised her hand. "It's fine really Gabriella, I just had no idea that you liked Troy so much!"

"I'm really glad you understand," Gabriella breathed relieved, "I don't know what came over me just then I think- What?!" She practically screeched as she slammed her palms onto the table and whispered, "What are you talking about?"

"Gabriella. Who are you kidding, it's obvious you like him."

"I don't, honestly." Gabriella stated as she sat back in her seat.

"Mmm-hmm, sure, sure." Sharpay raised her eyebrows as she fumbled in her purse. She brought out a tube of lipgloss and began attacking her lips with it. "All I'm saying is, if you can't see that your absolutely infatuated with him, then you must be a blind woman."

Gabriella shook her head as she gazed around the bustling restaurant, she couldn't like Troy, she just couldn't.


	13. Supermarket

**OKAY THIS IS REALLY SHORT… but it hints a little more to her liking him… I think review YAY!!! And u might need to wait just a tad longer for more secrets… its all in the plan guys all in the plan WOOOOOOO!! REVIEW chanks!**

"Cheese." Gabriella muttered as she consulted her grocery list she had made up that morning. "Okay that would be- in here." She murmured to herself as she turned down a refrigerated aisle pushing her cart. She shoved her cart as she kept double-checking if she had gotten everything her mom had wanted. "Eggs, milk, celery- _crash!_" Gabriella gasped as she watched the person she had just bull dozed into hit the ground, along with their shopping basket full of things. "Oh my gosh!" Gabriella exclaimed immediately getting on her hands and knees gathering up some of the oranges that had rolled away as well as a box of cake mix. She examined the fruits, "Oh no, I'm afraid that some of these are bruised, I don't know, I can help you find some new on-"

"Gabriella? Is that you?"

Gabriella's head shot up as she saw the person getting up from the floor, it was Troy.

"Troy! Ugh I'm so, so sorry about that!" Gabriella cried as her hand immediately flew to her hair where her slightly shower dampened hair was resting in a messy knot. Grimacing she flashed him a weak smile as she straightened up and handed him the oranges and box. "We somehow keep running into each other, literally."

Troy chuckled, "Uh, I guess so." He scratched his neck nervously, "Anyways I better get going, I need to bring some of this stuff over to my friend's house for a sleepover."

"Oranges and cake mix?" Gabriella asked, but then shook her head. "Actually I don't really want to know the reason, it must be a boy thing anyway." She giggled as she reached for her cart. "By the way sorry for being so anti social the other day at lunch."

Troy smiled, "I thought you were being a little more quiet then usual." He straightened his hat onto his head and nodded at Gabriella, "I'll see you on Saturday then?"

"You got it!" Gabriella replied as she reached for one of the refrigerator doors. Troy waved and slowly started walking away just as Gabriella remembered something that she had been meaning to ask him. "Troy!" she shouted, and he spun around raising his eyebrows. "I forgot to tell you that I saw you at our game last week." From afar Gabriella could tell that Troy was blushing and she smiled softly.

"Yeah, I actually was there." Troy responded shrugging as he lifted his basket onto the crook of his arm.

"Huh. I thought you said East's girls weren't worth watching?"

"That's true Montez, maybe that's why I came to watch you instead." He turned on his heel as Gabriella gulped, she could not believe he had just confirmed Sharpay's suspicions.

"And you're sure that's exactly what he said." Sharpay asked as she snuggled the phone into the side of her head as she rummaged through her closet.

"Exactly Shar." Gabriella breathed as she said it for the billionth time, Sharpay kept asking her over and over.

"And you're sure-"

"Sharpay!"

"Sorry Gab, I just don't know what to say expect for… I told you so! Did I not tell you he went the game to see you play?"

"You did, but I'm sure, no I'm positive he was taking notes or something on how we played, making tactics to hit us at our weak spot's so East wins every game against us!" Gabriella declared as she through herself onto her bed.

"Gab, now your just being dumb, of course that's not the reason he was there, I guess he just wanted to see what kind of game you got you know? Wanted to see how good you really are."

"I guess your right, that sounds totally true, I can't believe I got so worked up about it. Just, I don't know, when he said that it took me by surprise, I would have never thought that was why he was there." She shook her head as she watched the rain splatter the windows of her bedroom and she sighed. "I'll talk to you later Shar I got to run and make dinner before my mom gets home."

"Oh yeah sure." Sharpay replied as she pulled out a light pink sweater from her closet. "But by the way, you free Friday afternoon?"

"Uhm, it's the day I usually spend with you so yeah, what do you have planned?"

"Well my mom is being weird and making me go to this get together at my aunt's house so I was wondering if you want to keep me company."

Gabriella headed down the stairs, "Sure why not? And Shar, it's not nice to call your mom weird." Gabriella joked as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh whatever Gabriella you know what I mean."

"That I do hun, okay I've really got to go so I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye!" Gabriella punched the off button and began humming, gathering the things she needed for the chicken casserole she was making.


	14. The Hamptons

"Sharpay!" Gabriella called as she jogged toward her friend through the throng of people heading out of West High for the weekend. "Shar!"

"Hey Gabs, whatcha doing?"

"I was wondering, you know that thing I'm going with you today to? What do I wear, is it casual, dressy?"

"Oh, it's pretty casual actually." Sharpay commented absentmindedly as she reapplied her lip balm and pursed her lips.

"You sure?" Gabriella hesitated.

"Of course silly!" Sharpay exclaimed as she gathered her bag together, "I'll pick you up at six okay?"

"Sure, bye!" Gabriella shouted as she began walking home, having already missed the bus.

An hour later Gabriella was examining herself in the mirror. She wore a dark gray tunic over black leggings and some pink ballet flats. She had teased her hair into a purposely grunge look ponytail and settled her pink hoops in her ears. With one last swipe of her lip gloss she heard Sharpay honk her horn and she quickly gathered her purse and headed out the door.

The girls pulled up into a parking lot and Gabriella glanced around. "Shar, I thought you said we were going to your Aunt's house?"

"We were." Sharpay replied as she popped open her door, "But she changed her mind and made reservations here."

"And where exactly would 'here' be Sharpay?" Gabriella asked as she shut her door and drew her purse onto her shoulder.

"The Hamptons." Sharpay replied locking her car and looking at Gabriella.

"The Hamptons!" Gabriella shrieked. "Sharpay this place is completely fancy and expensive!" She glanced at Sharpay who was wearing a sparkling dress and she shook her head in frustration. "You said I didn't need to dress up! You said it was casual!"

Sharpay's mouth dropped open, "Oh my gosh did I really say that?"

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Ugh your family is going to thing I have no class at all!" She moaned as she glanced down at her jumper. "Why didn't you say anything when you picked me up?"

"I guess I didn't really think about it, I'm so sorry Gab. And my family won't think your not classy, you're my friend and it was an honest mistake, if it helps you look really cute."

"Ugh, Shar I've never been to Hamptons but I'm sure you don't wear this in there!" Gabriella gestured to her outfit and sighed pulling out her ponytail and trying to shake out her curls. "Did that help at all?"

"A little?" Sharpay said as she took in her friend, "Aha!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands excitedly, "I have just the fix for this problem. I have billions of extra clothes in the trunk, I don't know why I didn't think of this before!" She immediately raced around to the back of her car and started shoving aside various slippers and flats until she pulled out a pair of sparkly black heels. "Okay here." She muttered as she searched for a dress. "And…. This!" She whipped out a deep purple mini dress and held it up to Gabriella, "It's perfect!"

"Oh gosh Shar it's so lucky that you're obsessed with your clothes!" Gabriella squealed as she snatched up the heels and dress. "Okay come on I'll go change and then we can go see your family."

The girls sneaked into the bathroom where Gabriella changed and fixed her hair and make up to create a more classy appearance.

"There!" Sharpay said as she dabbed on a little more lip stain as she gazed at her friend. "You look gorgeous, now let's go we're already late."  
"Which is your fault for telling me tonight was going to be casual." Gabriella reminded her friend as she picked up her purse and followed her friend through the elegant restaurant and down a hallway. "Where are we going?"

"Oh my Aunt rented a private room, she kind of expanded the get together from just family to some of her friends so I guess she needed more space or something." Her phone beeped and she glanced at it. "My sister texted me, they're in here." She stopped at a cream colored door where the murmur of chatter could be heard.

"Geez Shar, your family is too rich for words." Gabriella muttered as she straightened her dress.

"Come on Gabriella, this will be fun you get to meet a bunch of my relatives!" Sharpay sarcastically remarked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm sure they're all very nice." She said as she giggled as Sharpay frantically shook her head.

"I'd watch out for my Uncle Kirk, creepy!" Sharpay whispered as she grabbed Gabriella's arm, "Okay let's go we stalled long enough." She heaved open the door and Gabriella and her stepped into the room and into a crowd of people.

"Some of her friends?" Gabriella hissed as she glanced about the packed room.

"Whatever, my Aunt is like that." Sharpay replied as she linked arms with Gabriella and greeted people as they made their way to the front of the room.

"Shouldn't we say 'hi' to your Aunt or something?" Gabriella asked as she peered around the room.

"I don't think so, we can do our own thing. I already told my sis to tell my parents that we made it here so we're fine, we can just hang out. Oh look a buffet!" Sharpay exclaimed as she and Gabriella hurried over to a long table filled with serving platters and some of the restaurant's specialties.

"Wow this looks great! I'm coming to more of your family parties Shar!" Gabriella said as she loaded a plate with a fruit kabob and a couple finger foods.

"That'd actually be great Gab, I need someone to keep me company, I don't know why I never brought you and Taylor before." Sharpay replied as she picked up a cheese hor'dourve.

"Mmm," Gabriella mumbled as she nibbled on a watermelon piece.

"Pay!" A high voice shrieked as Sharpay rolled her eyes but plastered a smile on her face and turned around and squealed.

"Cassie it's so great to see you!" She exclaimed in the same excited voice.

"I know Pay Pay it's been far too long." A girl with honey blonde curls and giant blue eyes replied as she gestured to two boys who were flanking her. "We've all missed you Pay, you've got to come to these family things more often!"

Gabriella grimaced 'Pay Pay'? That had to be the worst name ever, no wonder Sharpay didn't look so happy to see this girl. Gabriella cleared her throat and nudged Sharpay.

"Oh! Guys sorry I forgot to introduce you to my best friend! Guys this is Gabriella and Gabriella these are my cousins Josh, Cassie, and Blake." She motioned towards the girl and the two blonde boys standing behind her.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys!" Gabriella grinned as Josh caught her eye and winked. Sharpay smirked and rolled her eyes reaching forward and hugging her two boy cousins. "Where do you guys go to school?" Gabriella asked as she set her now empty plate down on a passing server's tray.

"Charmin Prep." Blake replied as he grinned at Cassie, "Our parent's don't let Cassie go there anymore though, they said she was becoming too much of a snob there, so she goes to Fairfield High. Where she still is, a snob." Cassie glared at Blake and shoved him a little.

Gabriella giggled and looked at them, "Cool, what grade?"

"I'm a junior, and Cassie is a sophomore and Blake is a senior." Josh replied as he looked at Gabriella.

"Mmhm." Sharpay replied as she squealed suddenly, "Oh my gosh let's go dance guys I love this song."

"You like this song?" Cassie asked in disgust. "It's so old."

"Sharpay loves oldies." Gabriella laughed as she watched Sharpay snatch Blake's hand and drag him to the dance floor.

"Eww," Cassie shuddered as she ran a hand through her hair, "Anyways I have to go to the restroom I'll catch you guys later." She began walking away, "Nice to meet you Gab Gab! And Josh? Mom said be at the car at nine or you have to catch a ride with Uncle Kirk. We know how much you'll enjoy that!" She smiled and waved, weaving her way through the crowd.

"Gab Gab huh? You want me to call you that too?" Josh grinned as he turned to Gabriella.

"Oh please don't." Gabriella smiled as she looked around the room. "I'm guessing most of these people aren't your family.

"Nah, there are probably only twenty of our family members here, the rest are my Aunt's friend." Josh replied as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I see." Gabriella said as she brushed her bangs from her face.

"So…"

"So…" Gabriella giggled as the two stood there a little awkwardly.

"Um, do you want to dance?" Josh asked hesitantly as he offered his hand to Gabriella and she happily accepted. The two headed to the dance floor and quickly joined in a group dance with Sharpay and Blake. The rest of the night passed fairly quickly and soon Gabriella and Sharpay were pulling up in front of Gabriella's house.

"Thanks Pay Pay it was fun!" Gabriella joked as she exited the car and leaned through the window to talk to Sharpay.

"Ugh, please do not call me that." Sharpay mumbled as she covered her face. "I love the girl, but whenever she calls me that I just, argh, would you want to be called that?"

"Well she did say, and I quote, 'Nice to meet you Gab Gab'". Gabriella said as Sharpay instantly broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Okay, never mind your name is way worse. It makes me feel so much better." She sighed and glanced at Gabriella who was playfully glaring at her.

"Ha ha thanks." Gabriella muttered sarcastically as she straightened up, "But seriously your family is awesome, I had a lot of fun."

"Well yeah you and Josh seemed to be enjoying each others company." Sharpay commented slyly as she grinned at Gabriella.

"Oh be quiet Shar, he's really nice."

"That he is Gabriella, but I wouldn't pursue him too much, he's with this girl and they're kind of on and off, well mostly off, and I wouldn't want you to be a rebound girl."

"Oh please Sharpay, I don't think so, he's nice and all, but probably not." Gabriella said thoughtfully as she sighed and swung her bag onto her shoulder. "Well I'll probably call you or something this weekend, see you on Monday!"

"Okay, Bye Gab!" Sharpay squealed as she started her engine and drove off down the road. Gabriella waved until the car was out of sight and slowly entered her house, tomorrow she'd be seeing Troy.

**Woooooo okay, the point of this chapter is to introduce Josh… who may be a key element in the Troyella thing, hint hint HAHA okay neways hope u guys liked this one ill try update once or twice a day or something keep reading and REVIEW thanks everyone…. Review ******** you guys have no idea how much I love them ************ oh, and more on Troy and his dad later… cuz u guys were wondering so ya… don't worry all (I hope) questions will be answered BUHBYE!!**


	15. Meet Steak Boy

**Drum roll please! Hey guys it's the long awaited Troyella chap… well for some who were wanting some bonding time, good thing I had this chap all lined up to go next eh? Haha okay hope u guys like this one, the main purpose is to strengthen the bond between the two so that certain things seem more natural later on in the story… wink wink okay neways enjoy and like I always say REVIEW! Por favor! Adios amigos!**

"Hey Troy! How's your eye?" Gabriella asked as she swung into the room as she glanced at Troy who was once again playing pin ball.

"Actually, it's doing well. I think the meat really helped." Troy said playfully as he looked up at her and put the game to the side. Gabriella cocked her head and examined his face, his eye did look better, you could only slightly see the bruise. She smiled as she reached toward her duffel and unzipped it.

"Well I'm glad your feeling better, because I have plans for us today!"

"Oh?" Troy asked as he ran a hand through his hair and watched as she rummaged through her bag and shook her bangs out of her face.

"Yep, here catch!" Gabriella giggled as she quickly threw a basketball to Troy and he swiftly caught it. She laughed, "Nice reflexes Bolton."

"Thanks Montez." He said and smirked running his hands over the ball. "What exactly are we doing?"

"Well." Gabriella started as she unzipped her jacket to reveal a tank top, "I was thinking we could play some one on one, what do you say?" She reached for her sweat pants and pulled them on over her shorts.

Troy watched her and grinned, "Sounds great, but I didn't bring any clothes to play in."

"No problem, Ann has some extra clothes downstairs if some kids throw up on themselves or get dirty, you know? You can just borrow some of those. Unless you want to swing by your house?" She asked this hesitantly as Troy's face darkened.

"I don't think you want to meet my dad." He said shortly and stood up. "Nope, I'll just borrow some clothes." He flashed her a grin as his face relaxed once more and he started towards the door.

"Sure, whatever you want Troy." Gabriella said smiling as she stuffed her jacket into her bag and headed out after him.

After Troy had changed into some basketball shorts and an oversized marathon shirt Gabriella dragged him to the local park where there was a public court.

"Hey I never knew they had a court here." Troy commented as he dropped Gabriella's duffel onto a bench on the side of the basket.

"Yeah, I used to come here all the time with Matt." Gabriella said quietly as she glanced at Troy.

"He played?"

"Yeah, I learned a lot of what I know from him, he's always with me during games and everything, I don't take this locket off." She motioned to her necklace and Troy looked at it.

"It's really beautiful." Troy said thoughtfully, "And now that I think about it I did notice you were wearing it at the game. They let you do that?"

"Yeah, it took a while for me to convince coach, but eventually she gave in." Gabriella said fondly, stroking the locket. "Anyways let's play, I need to keep up my game." She said quickly as she shook all thoughts of Matt out of her head.

"Okay, sure." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella, he studied her before he grinned. "Be prepared to lose Montez."

"Hah, I highly doubt that Bolton!" Gabriella said cheerfully as she swiftly ran up to him and stole the ball from his hands. She ran down the court and shot before he even knew that she had taken it from him. "I'm speedy aren't I?" She joked as she received a glare from Troy.

"That does not count Brie!" Troy exclaimed, but blushed when he realized what he had just called her. "Oh I'm sorry it kind of slipped out." He said sheepishly, scratching his neck.

"See I used to have this friend named Gabriella and I just kind of used to call her that, but then now that I think about it, I don't exactly know why I called her that. I mean maybe she didn't even want to be called that and she just thought I was a weirdo like how you probably think I am now…" Troy trailed off as he watched Gabriella laughing silently as she clutched the basketball to her stomach. "What's so funny?"

"Troy. It's cool, my friend Taylor calls me that all the time, it's just a nickname, don't need to freak out!" She calmed herself and grinned at him. "Should I come up with a nickname for you?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Troy backed up and shook his head. "I do not do nicknames, it's like a Troy policy."

"A Troy policy huh?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows and placed her hand on her hip. "Well I am known to break rules, so maybe I just might give a nickname to you. How's steak boy?"

"Steak boy?"

"Yeah, the boy who discovered that putting meat on bruises cures it like that!" Gabriella snapped her fingers and giggled as Troy shook his head.

"You're crazy you know that? And besides you don't seem like the rule breaking type to me." He said as he gazed at Gabriella.

"Ah well there's a lot you don't know about me." Gabriella replied mysteriously and giggled as Troy just looked at her with a grin on his face. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"I actually don't know." Troy said as he wiped the smile off his face. "I haven't smiled like this in a while, ow my muscles, ah they're aching." He pretended to rub his jaw as Gabriella just shook her head.

"Well I'm glad to know you're more cheerful now Troy, that's part of my job as your peer." She gathered her curls into a ponytail and pulled back her bangs with a clip. "Now come on Bolton, show me how good your game is." She threw the ball to Troy who immediately began dribbling toward her. He turned his back to her and blocked the ball all the way to the hoop where he immediately turned and shot. It sailed straight through.

"Oh!" Troy hollered as he did a little dance, pumping himself up.

"Please Troy, never dance like that again!" Gabriella exclaimed as she covered her eyes with her hands in a joking manner.

"I highly doubt you can dance much better Brie." Troy replied as he continued to do his jig and celebrate his basket.

"I wouldn't bet any money on that Bolton." Gabriella said as she did a little twirl. "I've taken street and ballet for years."

"Really? Impressive." Troy said as he tossed her the ball. "You still dance then?"

"Nope, I had to quit after I got caught up in basketball. Which reminds me." She laughed evilly and took off down the court, but this time Troy was hot on her tail. He quickly reached her and began blocking her from all sides. Laughing wildly Gabriella attempted to fake right and then go left, but Troy seemed to be anticipating just that, and as she moved he accidentally came in too hard with his block and knocked her off her feet.

"Argh!" Gabriella yelled as she lay back on the court clutching her hand.

"Oh my gosh Brie!" Troy exclaimed as he instantly bent down and reached for her hand. "I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Gabriella stated snappily as she moaned in pain. "Oh gosh it hurts so much." She groaned as Troy looked around.

"Do you want to go check it at the hospital or someth-Gabriella? Where are you going?" He watched in awe as Gabriella snatched up the ball and quickly dribbled to the basket shooting it in with ease.

"Gotcha Bolton!" Gabriella squealed as she jumped up and down and whooped.

"Oh that is not fair Montez!" Troy shouted as he began running at her.

"Troy what are you-" Gabriella screamed as Troy scooped her up in his arms and began running around with her. "Stop! Stop! Please!" Gabriella squealed as she began kicking her legs.

"No way Montez, not after you pulled that stunt!" Troy laughed as Gabriella just screamed louder. Troy made his way off the court and began walking as he neared a pile of fallen leaves.

"Please Troy just put me down!" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy continued to walk with a grin on his face.

"Only if you promise never to call me steak boy again!" Troy bargained as he laughed.

"Of course! Anything!" Gabriella yelled as she kicked her legs harder. "Put me down Troy!"

"Whatever you wish!" Troy said as he promptly dumped Gabriella into the leaves and she immediately sank.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed indignantly as she emerged from amongst the leaves and brushed some twigs out of her hair. "Is there anymore in there?" She turned the top of her head to Troy for examination and he quickly looked it over.

"Just right about here." He motioned to a spot on his own head and Gabriella mimicked it, but came up with nothing.

"Where?"

"Here, oh no here, okay hold on a little more over there." Troy said playfully and Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Your playing me Bolton, there is nothing in my hair is there?" Troy laughed, but shrugged. "Ugh, your absolutely impossible." Gabriella sighed and shook her hair out, letting it fall into curls.

"I know I am aren't I?" Troy joked as he reached a hand out to help her up.

"Come here Bolton." Gabriella pulled Troy down with all her might and he landed in the leaves just as she sprang up, shaking herself off. "That is what happens when you mess with me!"

"Pfft." Troy spit a leaf out of his mouth. "Thanks Montez."

"Oh come on Troy you knew you had it coming." Gabriella grinned evilly and skipped back to the court. "Better come over here before I get you at basketball too!" She exclaimed. And with that Troy was up, running towards her with leaves stuck all over him.

"Well let's do this then!" Troy shouted as he went for the ball and the two began playing once more.


	16. Liz's Dry Cleaning

**Okay guys heres the delio… I meant for this 'chap' to be part of another bigger one, like GIANT but then I have this thing coming up at school so um ya not a lot of time on my hands soooooo… since I most likely won't be able to keep writing very much, I decided to split up some of the chapters I have and put them up separately to like not make u guys suffer very long woooo!!! Okay so ill try real hard to stay on top of things… I hope u guys like what's going on… and of course REVIEW and wooo this one is cliff hangery!! ENJOY!**

"Gabriella? Gabby honey? You there?" Liz called up the stairs to her daughter and immediately heard the thump of feet hitting the floor and soon saw Gabriella hurtling down the stairs. "Oh there you are!" She exclaimed as Gabriella halted at the foot of the mahogany steps.

"Hey mom what's up?" Gabriella asked as she removed her earphones and pulled out her iPod to turn it off.

"Well, I'm completely swamped with some office work I need to take care of and I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Liz clasped her hands and made a very bad pout.

"Anything mom, just never do that again!" Gabriella laughed as she hugged her mom.

"Okay thanks sweetie you're a lifesaver! Now all I need is for you to run down to the shopping center and pick up my dry cleaning, it's under my name and stuff and here." Liz pulled out her wallet and took out a twenty. "That should be plenty."

"Okay mom, I'm off I guess, just let me go grab my purse. You want me to pick up dinner too?"

"Oh would you? It doesn't matter what it is, here I'll give you more money." Liz took a few more bills out and thumbed through them. "Just be back by 7:30 alright?"

"Sure mom, I'll see you later!"  
"Thank you so much Gabby!" Liz said as she kissed her daughter's forehead and immediately headed back into her office.

Gabriella hurried up the stairs and snatched up her hoodie and put on some slippers. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and glanced at herself in the mirror, it was most likely that she wouldn't see anyone there. But just in case she added a dab of mascara and a swipe of her lip gloss. Grabbing her purse off the night stand she bounded down the stairs and left out the front door.

The walk to the Sunview shopping center wasn't that long, but it definitely was cold, and Gabriella burrowed her hands in the pocket of her sweatshirt. She walked quickly and pulled her hood up, blinking rapidly against the wind. Soon she had entered the south entrance of the shopping center and she began walking towards the dry cleaners. After getting her mom's dress and paying she glanced around for a good place to get dinner. After heading into the food court she finally decided on Chinese, and after a brief moment of contemplation, to get herself a hot drink for the way home. After paying for her food she cautiously sipped her drink and blew her bangs from her face. She headed back towards the entrance of the mall before she looked up and saw three boys walking toward her. She glanced behind her and looked to see if they were gazing at someone else, but no, it was definitely her. She gulped as she saw the East High letters emblazoned on their jackets and as she recognized them from the night at the movie theatre.

"What's up Montez?" One of them called harshly as they drew nearer to her and Gabriella immediately switched her path.

"Come on don't run Lady Knight!" Another of them shouted as the other two laughed.

"Yeah we're not going to hurt you." The third one chimed in as Gabriella shifted her gaze, she really didn't have a good feeling about this.


	17. Brie's Necklace

**Okay guys if u didn't see my explanation about the last chap… its in the reviews! Okay thanks… and I hope this is longer for u or something! Thanks for reading everyone and as always review… the end has a little Troyella feel… I think ENJOY AND REVIEW! (next chap comes out Friday… btws!)**

_**Recap:**_

_"Come on don't run Lady Knight!" Another of them shouted as the other two laughed._

_"Yeah we're not going to hurt you." The third one chimed in as Gabriella shifted her gaze, she really didn't have a good feeling about this._

She clutched the food and the wrapped dress nearer to her as she began picking up her pace. Suddenly though, the three boys jumped out in front of her and she yelped.

"What do you guys want from me?" Gabriella asked as her defensive mode kicked in.

"Nothing, we just wanted to talk to you." One of the boys smoothly replied.

"Well I don't have a lot of time to chat, I have to get home so if you'd excuse me." Gabriella moved to leave, but they blocked her path.

"Oh, does poor baby Montez have a curfew?" One of the boys sniggered as the boys elbowed each other.

"Get out of my face jerks!" Gabriella shouted as she lunged forward and made a move to slap one of them. However, one of the boys caught her hand and she grimaced.

"Our captain doesn't seem to have a liking for you, and since you're our rival we don't take that kindly to being called jerks!" A boy with brown hair spat as he came close to her. Gabriella shrank back and felt herself hit a wall.

"Would you guys just back off? Please?"

"Oh she said please! I think we should let her go guys!" One of the boys joked as they all laughed.

"Ugh, you guys stop it, it's getting dark and I would appreciate it if I didn't have to walk home this late." Gabriella stated calmly though she could feel her knees trembling.

"Oh, did you hear that guys? Montez is afraid of the dark!" One of the boys crowed as the other two made eerie noises.

"I am not!" Gabriella retorted as she clenched her fists. "Back off you guys. Now!"

"Oh we're so scare- Ow!" One of the guys screeched as Gabriella threw her hot drink at him and it seeped into his shirt. "Ow, dang it, argh!" He yelped as he began hopping around and swatting at the burning places. Gabriella smirked, but it immediately faded as one of the boys cuffed her around the neck.

"What the heck was that for?" He whispered as he held Gabriella's neck tightly. She whimpered, but shook her head. His hands touched her locket and his eyes cast down towards her neck. "Oh what is this? Hey Ed, get a load of this, Montez has a boyfriend!" He opened the locket and showed the picture to his friend as the boy who had gotten cocoa dumped all over him laughed.

"Please don't touch it." Gabriella whispered as she felt tears instantly spring to her eyes. "Just don't do anything to it."

"Oh you mean like this?" The boy who had been grabbing her neck yanked the necklace off of her and Gabriella cried out, cursing herself for having chosen the most deserted entrance to exit through.

"No, no, please give it back!" Gabriella whimpered as she held out her hand, but the boy who had taken it off gave it to his friend with the chocolate stains on him, and he immediately danced away.

"I don't think so Montez not after you threw your-"

"What's going on here guys?" Gabriella's head shot up as she saw Troy making his way into the semi circle they had formed around her. He hadn't seen her yet, but Gabriella prayed that he would help her.

"Oh hey captain, we're just having a little fun with a Knight, you know."

"Oh a knight huh?" Troy bumped fists with the two other guys, but still did not turn around. "And who might this lucky person be?"

"Ha, dude it's the lady knight you don't like, see for yourself." The boy spun Troy around and his eyes instantly landed on Gabriella.

"Brie." He breathed as he saw her tear stained face and her defeated expression.

"What's wrong man? Aren't you going to join in on the fun?" One of the guys asked as he nudged Troy's back. Gabriella just looked at him, silently pleading to him to help her.

"Nah dude, I'll stay out of it, why don't you guys just back off."

"Back off? Man you said you didn't like Montez, said she was the worst basketball player ever, that kind of thing. Now you're defending her? What's up?" Troy watched as Gabriella's eyes welled with tears at hearing this, and he instantly felt terrible.

"Nothing's up guys, just leave her alone."

"I know you can't mean that Bol-"

"I said leave her alone!" Troy exploded as he whirled toward the boys and his eyes flashed.

"Sorry man, I didn't know you were so protective of her, no harm no foul." The guys began to back up.

"Then why was she crying if you guys did nothing to her." Troy said accusatorily as he jabbed his finger at them.

"Dude we swear we didn't-"  
"They took my necklace." Gabriella said this softly as her hand wandered to her bare neck and Troy turned around to look at her. His eyes fixed on the spot where the heart usually lay and he found it empty.

"Guys, give her back that necklace now or I swear I'll kill you now and then make you die all over again in practice tomorrow. You have no idea how important that necklace is to her." Troy said in a low voice as the boys edged nearer to each other. The one who was holding her necklace swiftly shoved it into Troy's hand and he looked at him apologetically.

"We're sorry man, we didn't know, we cool now?"

Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Apologize to her first and then your fine." The boys said apologies and began to turn away, each clapping a hand to Troy's shoulder as he looked at them with dark eyes. As soon as they'd disappeared into the main part of the shopping center, Troy turned to Gabriella.

"Brie? Are you okay?" He whispered this as he watched Gabriella shakily put the necklace back where it belonged.

"I'm-I'm fine, Troy, thanks." Gabriella said this slowly as she gently caressed the locket. "I just got to get home."

"Sure." Troy said as he stuffed his hands in his pocket, "I'll walk you."

"No, no need Troy I got it."

"Nonsense, now come on." He gently guided Gabriella towards the exit as he took her packages from her and gently touched her shoulder. "Your sure your fine?" He looked over at her nervously as she quickly nodded and wrapped herself tighter in her hoodie. They walked in silence, and soon they were standing in front of Gabriella's house, Gabriella who was looking down at the sidewalk spoke for the first time.

"I was so scared they'd take the necklace from me." She whispered as she fixed her gaze on a crack in the pavement. "I was terrified that I'd lose the only part I had of Matt and I'd never see it again." She said this softly as she looked up and Troy who nodded as he completely understood, and brushed her bangs from her face.

"I'll see you later then? On Saturday?" Troy asked as he shifted his shoulders and gazed at her face.

"Sure, thanks again Troy." Gabriella said a little louder as she straightened up and hugged Troy softly, planting a kiss on his cheek. She walked up the path to her house, just making 7:30.

Troy watched her go and touched his cheek whispering, "Anytime Gabriella, anytime."

As Gabriella lay snug in bed that night she thought about the evening's events, wandering through the conversation she had held with the boys, throwing cocoa at that one guy and-. She shot up in bed, she had completely forgot about what the boy had said to Troy earlier. She rubbed her head as she began to think back on the way things had went down. All that really stuck in her mind was what the wildcat boy said that Troy had said about her. _"Man you said you didn't like Montez, said she was the worst basketball player ever, that kind of thing."_ Gabriella felt her eyes fill with tears, that couldn't be true could it? Troy probably didn't even mean that, but for some reason Gabriella had to know for sure. She dug through her purse that hung from a hook by her bedside and quickly located her phone. She had gotten Troy's number the other day after playing basketball and she swiftly searched it in her address book. Not even bothering about the time Gabriella hit send as soon as the phone highlighted his name.

"Come on Troy, come on!" Gabriella whispered as she glanced at the clock: 2:10 AM. She heard the phone ring a couple of times and then the sound of the call being connected, accompanied by a groan.

"Whoever this is it better be good!" Troy said in a croaky voice as he rolled over on his bed and ruffled his hair.

Gabriella giggled softly, but became serious as she remembered the reason why she had called in the first place.

Troy sat up, "Gabriella? Is this you?"

"Uh, yeah sorry for calling now Troy, but something was bugging me."

Troy sat up straighter and rubbed his eyes. "And what would that be?" He asked as he glanced at the time and softly cursed.

"Um, well now I feel dumb for even calling but…" Gabriella trailed off as she fidgeted, why was she so nervous about asking this?

"Come on Brie I don't have all day, there is this thing called school I have to get to tomorrow." Troy joked as he sat back on his pillows.

"Oh sorry, um, well I was just wondering you know when that guy was talking about how you said I was a bad basketball player and you didn't like me and stuff, well I was kind of wondering, did you mean it?" Gabriella asked this hurriedly as she shut her eyes, waiting for Troy's reaction.

She heard Troy exhale deeply into the phone before he said, "Honestly Brie, you're a great basketball player and I really like you, I just said that to get the guys off my back when they talked about you after I hurt your wrist." He said this in a low voice and Gabriella instantly blushed as she thought about how he had said he liked her, and though she was positive he didn't mean it like that she liked the way it sounded.

"Oh, well I feel really stupid." Gabriella said lamely as she laid back on her bed.

"Don't worry about it Brie, you've helped me a lot so I'll always be grateful to you, I wouldn't talk about you like that." Troy said softly as he rubbed his neck.

"Okay, thanks Troy, it just- well it was really bothering me, I'll see you later! Bye!"

"See you Brie." Troy mumbled as they both shut their phones and drifted back to sleep, both with wide smiles.


	18. Monty's and Madness

**Soooooo… this chap is extra and I mean extra long… so it should suffice until my update Sunday right? Haha because yes I have my school thing… WOOOT (it's fun…im not that much of a dork lol) ok neways read and REVIEW!!! Hope u enjoy it! **

"Taylor!" Gabriella and Sharpay squealed as they ran into West High Thursday morning and engulfed their friend in a tight group hug.

"Gab, Shar, I missed you guys so much!" Taylor exclaimed as she stepped back to look at her two best friends.

"We missed you to Tay!" Gabriella said as she slung an arm around Taylor's shoulder.

"You guys didn't have too much fun without me did you?" Taylor asked urgently as she glanced between the two.

"Oh well there was that VIP party wasn't there Gab?"

"And don't forget the beach bash the other night."

"Oh my gosh yeah, and we cannot forget the movie premie-"

"Okay guys you can stop now, you both are such bad liars." Taylor laughed as she dragged the girls to homeroom where they sat and continued to chat. Before the bell rang for the period to start Sharpay leaned over to Taylor and Gabriella and smiled.

"This afternoon Monty's…"

"For milkshakes!" The three girls yelled as they erupted into giggles and smiled as they looked forward to their afternoon girl's only date.

It was tradition for the girls to head over to Monty's on Fridays, but since Taylor had just gotten back, there was no way that the girls would be waiting another day. They chose their favorite booth in the corner and ordered their usual, strawberry milkshakes with two splashes of chocolate syrup and a chocolate covered strawberry for extra sweetness. The girls dug in before giggling at each other's milk moustaches and striking up their conversation.

"So Tay! How was D.C.?" Gabriella asked as she sipped from her straw and fiddled with her bracelets.

"Oh my gosh it was so completely awesome!" Taylor squealed as she looked around. "See I met this guy who goes to-"

"A guy!?" Tay I thought you said this was a sustainability convention!" Sharpay exclaimed as she ceased texting on her phone and glanced sharply at Taylor.

Taylor glared, but continued speaking. "Anyways, I met him and he goes to East High, but he's definitely not into the whole rivalry thing so it's absolutely cool!" Taylor squealed as Gabriella laughed and reached across the table to hug her.

"He sounds great Taylor! I'm so glad you finally have your first crush!" Gabriella joked as Taylor shot her stink eye.

"I still cannot believe you met a guy at a convention, is he a geek or something?" Sharpay raised her eyebrows as she looked at Taylor expectantly.

"That is such a thing for you to say." Gabriella remarked as Taylor began glaring at Sharpay.

"Actually Shar he's more of a jock, he plays on the East basketball team." Taylor said evenly as she looked pointedly at Sharpay.

"The East team? Maybe he knows Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed a little too excitedly and she quickly caught herself and blushed.

"Troy?" Taylor asked confused as she looked at Gabriella.

"Ugh, it's this guy she's totally obsessed with." Sharpay said as if exclusively to Taylor, but really saying it to get Gabriella angry.

"I am not!" Gabriella exclaimed indignantly as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh come on Gab you so are! The way you look at him the way you talk, it's Troy this Troy that." Sharpay snickered as she saw Gabriella's face.

"Well if you haven't noticed I do that a lot when people are my peers, like Hannah! I talked about her all the time, you think I have a crush on her?"

"That's pitiful Gab." Taylor said smartly and Sharpay smiled.

"I told you so!" Sharpay said gleefully and Gabriella continued to shake her head.

"Believe whatever you guys want." Gabriella said shortly as she turned to look out the window.

"Oh come on Brie don't be like that." Taylor said softly as she touched her friend's shoulder. Gabriella shrugged her off and looked towards the door where the bell above the entrance had just rung, she instantly blushed. Sharpay and Taylor looked to where she was gazing and saw Troy and two of his buddies blinking in the sudden change of light. Troy, the first to gain his sight, immediately saw Gabriella and waved, a grin lighting his face. Gabriella waved shyly back and quickly turned back around in the booth.

"That Troy?" Taylor said in disbelief as she turned towards Gabriella who simply nodded.

"I know right?" Sharpay asked Taylor. "I couldn't believe it myself when Gabriella told me that she was helping him."

"Wow, that's interesting, I think that he's one of Chad's best friends."

"Chad?" Sharpay and Gabriella asked together.

"Oh." Taylor instantly smiled and blushed. "The guy I was telling you about."

Gabriella giggled, but soon became serious. "You are never to breathe a word of any conversations we have about Troy to him, okay? You got that?" Gabriella pointed her finger directly at Taylor's nose and Taylor laughed.

"I got it Gabriella, don't get all fussy." She giggled and punched Gabriella's shoulder lightly. With a pained expression Gabriella stuck her tongue out.

"But seriously Gabby, we're your best friends, you have to tell us if you really like Troy Bolton or not."

"Oh goodness I thought we dropped this subject already!" Gabriella moaned as she sank her head into her lap.

"Not a chance Gab, we're going to get you to spill one day!" Sharpay teased as she waggled her finger at Gabriella.

"Okay fine guys…" Gabriella sighed as if about to give in, and she brought their heads closer together before shout-whispering. "I don't like him!"

"Ow, Gabriella!" The other two girls rubbed their ears and glared at her.

"It's the truth." Gabriella said smartly as she bit into her strawberry.

"Well if it is you won't feel uncomfortable or anything if I dare you to take Josh to the East West Dance then?" Sharpay asked with a sly glint in her eyes and Gabriella instantly blushed.

"You mean your cousin Josh?" Sharpay nodded and Gabriella deepened a shade. "But I hardly know him!"

"Yeah, so? This is a perfect opportunity for you to get to know him better!" Sharpay challenged back and Gabriella sighed.

"Gab, you don't have to do this, Shar is just trying to prove that you actually like Troy." Taylor said softly as she placed a hand on Gabriella's arm.

Gabriella shook it off, "East West Dance huh? That's the one where you can have a date in between schools, right?" Sharpay and Taylor nodded and she grimaced. "How about I don't go with Josh but I also get to keep my claim that I don't like Troy like that."

"No." Sharpay said evenly.

"Sharpay come on she doesn't have t-"

"Tay, Gab has no choice it's one or the other." She looked firmly at Gabriella.

"But Sharpay, you said yourself that if I go out with Josh I might be a rebound girl!" Gabriella exclaimed as she looked harshly at Sharpay.

"Gab, it's a dance, it's not like your going to become boyfriend and girlfriend, just say you'll go with him and I'll get off your back about you liking Troy."

"Even after the dance is done?" Gabriella asked slowly.

"Promise." Sharpay replied as she sucked on her straw and stared hard at Taylor who was shaking her head.

"I-I guess so then, but you'll have to ask him for me." Gabriella said quietly.

"Sure, no problem." Sharpay said happily as she clapped her hands. "This will be so great you have no idea." Taylor just rolled her eyes as she put her head in her hands.

"Hey guys I'm going to go, I just remembered I have a ton of homework to finish." Gabriella said quietly as she gathered her bag and waved slightly, heading out of Monty's without another word.

Taylor instantly turned to Sharpay, "How could you do that!" She seethed as she glared shrewdly at Sharpay. "Okay maybe Gabriella won't admit that she likes Troy, but that's no reason to force her to go to the dance with another guy and see if she 'feels anything'. What the heck is that suppose to mean."

"It means that if she goes to the dance with Josh she'll probably crack and just say that she likes him and then it will be a cinch when I try to get them together."

"Are you sure they're ready for that? Sharpay your known to me nosy and kind of a control freak, especially when it comes to relationships."

"Am not. And besides when she sees Troy at that dance with another girl she'll know that she can't deny her feelings! You see, I don't think Gabriella knows what to do. This would be her first boyfriend after all!"

"Ugh, Shar, would you listen to yourself? Gabriella needs to do this on her own, and if she sees Troy at the dance she could get her heart broken, do you understand?"

"I-I, oh no, have I mingled again?" Sharpay said quietly as she sat back in her chair abruptly and began twisting her ring around her finger. Taylor raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Sharpay, you're a good friend for trying to get her with a boy she obviously likes, but you need their relationship to take it's course, you could screw it all up for all we know. Stay out of it, okay?"

Sharpay sighed, "Alright, I'll tell Gabriella first thing tomorrow morning that she doesn't have to go with Josh. It's just, I have this feeling that Troy and Gabriella are meant for each other! I can't stand to see them doing this little dance with each other and not doing anything about their feelings?"

"Dance? Feelings? Shar, did you turn psychiatrist when I was in D.C."

"Very funny Tay, but if it makes you and Gabriella happy- I'll leave her alone."

"Good."

Meanwhile, Gabriella had hurried home, pushing a couple of tears from her eyes and bursting through her front door. She called a quick hello to her mom and immediately went to her desk where she settled down and threw herself into her homework. After she had finished everything she went downstairs for a cup of juice thinking all the while. She couldn't believe how hard it was for her to admit to herself that she actually liked Troy, but the more she thought about it the more the butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw him or accidentally touched him, made sense. She was still a little upset at Sharpay for trying to push her into the whole thing with Josh, but the more she came to terms with the fact that she liked Troy made her feel lighter than air, that was until she remembered who she was going to the dance with.

Gabriella sat back in her chair, running a hand through her curls and bringing her knees up to her chin, beginning to wonder if it was possible that Troy liked her back. With a sigh she glanced at the clock, she had hours before she should be going to bed. Tying her hair up she logged onto her instant messaging and looked through her buddies, only Troy was on. Hesitantly Gabriella brought her cursor to his name, but just as she was about to click it, a message popped up and she jumped.

**EASTbball14: **Hey Brie, what's up?

**WHcutie11:** Erm, nothing much Troy, just came back from hanging with my girlfriends

**EASTbball14:** Ah, and I'm assuming one of those girls was Sharpay… yes?

**WHcutie11:** Haha very funny, looks like someone took a smart pill this morning

**EASTbball14:** You know sarcasm fits you Montez

**WHcutie11: **Thanks Bolton, but there has to be some reason you are surprisingly talking to me

**EASTbball14: **Surprisingly?

**WHcutie11:** Oh come on Troy you never talk to me on the computer… not to mention you've only began talking to me willingly four weeks ago.

**EASTbball14: **Ouch, that hurts, but never fear you're my true 'tell me all your feelings' buddy now

**WHcutie11:** Haha, no seriously

**EASTbball14: ** How is it that you know me so well already?

**WHcutie11:** I've got experience, so anyways what's up

**EASTbball14: **…

**WHcutie11: **Troy? What's on your mind

**EASTbball14: ** Hi Doc Phil

**WHcutie11: **Quit avoiding the subject, now spill

**EASTbball14:** I don't know, you'll either react to this as a good thing or a bad thing…

**WHcutie11: **Troy! Just tell me already, I've waited long enough

**EASTbball14:** That's true.

**WHcutie11:** TROY! Tell me RIGHT NOW!

**EASTbball14: **Geeze woman keep your head on

**WHcutie11: **Troy don't make me yell at you

**EASTbball14: ** I thought you already did…

**WHcutie11:** Dude, I'm seriously going to sign off, like now, if you don't tell me

**EASTbball14: **Okay… fine, I was just wondering if you were going to the East West Dance

**WHcutie11: **Yep, next Friday, why do you ask?

**EASTbball14: **I…

**WHcutie11: ** Troy…hurry it up bubs

**EASTbball14:** Do you want to go with me?

There. He had written it, finally. Troy sat back in his chair and instantly felt goose bumps form on his arm as he saw Gabriella's icon pop up as she began to type something. He clenched his eyes and crossed his fingers, he could not believe he had just done this. But when his homeroom teacher had informed the students of the annual East West Dance between the schools, it was undeniable that the first person that came to his mind for his date was Gabriella. He had pictured her beautiful face right then and there, and when he had smiled a goofy smile because of it his buddies elbowed each other and pointed at him. The dance would be a perfect opportunity to show people that he didn't think the rival thing was that big anymore, and gulp, that he was friends with Gabriella, maybe more. Troy shook his head running a hand through his hair as he opened his eyes and glanced at the chat, apparently she was still typing, why was it taking so long?

Gabriella gasped as soon as she saw Troy's message, and she sat back in her bed, hand on her chest and her heart thumping. Her first instinct was to write in bold, yes, yes, yes, but then she would seem too desperate, and what if he just wanted to go as friends, but then- Gabriella gasped as she smacked her head. She had said she would go with Josh. Her shoulders immediately slumped and she began typing an, I'm sorry in the chat before she leaned back once more- for some reason she couldn't do this. Sighing she shuddered, she couldn't believe she was turning him down, but Sharpay probably had already talked to Josh, she couldn't back out now. Sighing and with a small tear forming in her eye she quickly began typing again.

Troy drummed his fingers on the keyboard, maybe she had ditched him, but Gabriella wouldn't do that would she? There was no denying that Troy liked Gabriella now, he'd struggled with the thought for a while now, but every time he was around her he did feel different, felt more alive. This was his chance to perhaps tell her how he felt about her, maybe at the dance? Troy glanced at his computer's watch, two minutes had passed, Troy groaned, maybe she thought of him as just a friend? Then in the corner of his eye he saw her message pop up and he immediately whirled around and frantically read it.

**WHcutie11:** I'm sorry Troy I can't

It took her that long to write that? Troy was dumbfounded, she couldn't already have a date, could she?

**EASTbball14:** Why?

**WHcutie11:** I've already got a date, I'm so sorry!

**EASTbball14: **Oh no problem, whoever it is he's lucky, I'll see you there, I guess, I have to go, see you later.

Troy gulped and signed off, he couldn't believe she already had a date, who was it? He clenched his fist as he smacked his forehead, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He grumbled as he threw himself onto his bed, how could he ever think that it was possible that she would go with him?


	19. Going Stag

**Oooo yes an update!!! Finally woot! Okay then ill be working on doing more updates for the next few days yay!!! Keep reviewing hope y'all are enjoying the story keep reading!!! **

The next morning Gabriella was thoroughly depressed, and she made her way past Sharpay and Taylor without so much as a wave. Her friends looked at each other and immediately hurried after Gabriella who was already spinning her lock and opening the door gently.

"Gabriella?" Taylor asked hesitantly as she looked at Sharpay for support. "What's wrong hun?"

"Troy."

"Oh gosh Gab what did he do this time?" Sharpay asked quickly asked as she clenched her fist.

"He-he, asked me to the dance." Silence.

"Gabriella, that is a good thing you know." Taylor said softly as she placed a hand on Gabriella's shoulder, as she glanced over at Sharpay who was squealing.

"Gab, that is so cool you guys would look absolutely fabulous together! Hmm, do you want to go shopping on Sunday get a really, and I mea-"

"I'm not going with him." Gabriella whispered as she straightened her bag and threw her locker shut.

"What!?" Sharpay and Taylor cried out in unison and Sharpay instantly grabbed Gabriella's shoulders

"Are you mad? I thought you'd be happy to go with him?"

"You know what Shar? I would have been, I would have been squealing and screaming right now, because truth is your right, I like him. I really do."

"Then what's the problem Gab?" Taylor asked as she grinned broadly.

"I'm going with Josh, remember? I told Troy I already had a date." Sharpay and Taylor immediately fell silent.

"Look what you did now Sharpay." Taylor mumbled as she shook her head sadly and Sharpay looked like she was somewhere between barfing and crying.

"Wha-? Gab, no! I was going to apologize to you this morning, and tell you that I shouldn't have bothered with you and Troy, and that you don't have to go with Josh! I was going to tell you last night, I had no idea Troy was going to ask you then!"

Gabriella's mouth immediately dropped open. "Sharpay, you better be kidding me! I assumed that you'd already talked to Josh so I said no! Now I just lost my chance at going with Troy!"

"Okay calm down Gabriella, Sharpay is really sorry. Aren't you?" Taylor turned swiftly to Sharpay who bobbed her head fervently. "Alright, so all you need to do is call Troy back tonight and tell him that your date cancelled and you'd love to go with him." Gabriella gasped pushing her back against the lockers.

"Tay! I could never do that! I'm not confident enough or-"

"Gabriella. Think how much courage it must have took for Troy to ask you to the dance, he could risk his rep at school because of that, with you being captain and all. You need to step up to the plate, you'll both be happier this way."

"Could you guys help me then?" Gabriella asked as she chewed on her nail and widened her eyes.

"Of course we will!" Sharpay, exclaimed as she hugged her friend. "I really am sorry about what I did Gab, and I will get Troy as your date, no matter what!" Gabriella giggled and she pulled back.

"As long as I can go with him, I'll be happy, let's say sleepover at mine tonight?"

"Definitely!" Sharpay squealed as she clapped her hands. "Operation Get Gabriella With Her Man, in action now!" The three girls laughed and slapped high five's, Gabriella was grinning from ear to ear, maybe she had a chance at Troy after all.

"Guys? What if he doesn't want to go with me because my date cancelled? Maybe he'll find that as a reason to not want to go and then I'll be so al-"

"Gab! Quit rambling." Sharpay said firmly as she threw a pillow at Gabriella. Gabriella had been making up excuses the whole night to postpone the phone call, and she was so nervous that she'd chewed through all her manicured nails and practically ripped the head off of her stuffed monkey because she had twisted it so much.

"He won't think your weird, or have B.O., or talk to loud, or anything." Taylor ticked her fingers off as she recited the various reasons that Gabriella had come up with for not calling. "Shall I continue?"

"Please don't." Gabriella mumbled as she buried her face in her hands.

"Besides Gabby, Troy already knows you pretty well, and it's obvious that he likes you already, don't worry about it."

"I-I just, I'm not certain he likes me like that. I mean sure we have fun together, but maybe it's more of a just friends thing."

"Hah! No way Gab, and besides this is your chance to see if he does truly like you, as in outside of your little peer helping thing and in the real world!" Sharpay placed her hands on Gabriella's shoulders. "It's now or never. So here." Sharpay threw Gabriella's phone into Gabriella's lap and settled back on the headboard with Taylor as they watched Gabriella expectantly.

"Gab, it's called a phone, you pick it up press the little buttons and put it to your ear like so." Taylor demonstrated with a giggle, but Gabriella just shoved her a little.

"Stop it guys i-" A faint dial tone could be heard and the girls instantly flipped Gabriella's phone over and found that the phone was actually calling Troy. Before Gabriella could even think about hanging it up, Sharpay pounced on it and switched it to speaker phone, the ringing filling the room as the girls all bit their lips.

"You guys." Gabriella said loudly as she looked at the phone. "It's obvious he isn't there, I mean it would have given me his answering by now, can we please do this-"

"Hello?" Troy's voice filled the room and Gabriella instantly shrieked flipping it shut and immediately began being bombarded with pillows and stuffed animals by Taylor and Sharpay.

"Gabriella! Why the heck did you just do that!" Sharpay cried as she ran a hand through her hair and shook her head.

"You said you were going to do this no fear!" Taylor exclaimed as she groaned with agitation.

"And when exactly did I say that?" Gabriella asked indignantly as she wound a strand of her hair around her finger nervously.

"Today!"

"Not even! I could swear I would never say that!"

"Oh gosh Gab, for the record you did." Sharpay chimed in. "You said whatever it takes to get Troy you'll do, no fear. I quote." Sharpay looked sternly at Gabriella who simply shrugged.

"You know how it is guys, people talk big about everything until they get into a situation that they really, and I mean really don't want to be in."

"So you'd rather Troy not ask you?" Taylor suggested as she gazed at Gabriella.

"No! Of course not Tay! Did I not just admit that I liked the guy today?

"Then you have to do this! Be prepared! When he answers act cool act calm and gently bring about the topic of the dance, you can do that right?" Sharpay asked earnestly as she smoothed her hair and patted Gabriella's shoulder.

"I guess, I could…" Gabriella said slowly as she sat back. "Ugh, why can't I just get this over with I'm psyching myself out here!

"Well then stop psyching!" Taylor said quickly as she shoved the cell phone to Gabriella's ear and she instantly heard the dial tone, she gulped.

It ran exactly four times before she heard Troy answer the phone again.

"Brie? Did you call earlier?"

"Troy." Gabriella squeaked as she saw Sharpay shake her head and mutter "cool and calm my eye."

"Yeah? Did you call?"

"Oh." Gabriella cleared her throat. "About that, I was just wondering…"

Troy laughed. "Are we going to have to do this again? Take a long time for one litt-"

"CanIgotothedancewithyou?" Gabriella said hurriedly as Taylor and Sharpay burst into laughter and she slapped a hand to her forehead.

Troy scratched his neck. "Um, sorry?"

Gabriella took a deep soothing breath, "I said, can I go to the dance with you?"

There was silence.

"I mean since you offered yesterday, and my date cancelled on me… so I was just wondering if the offer still stood." Gabriella trailed off as she only heard Troy's breathing on the other line. "Troy?" Gabriella glanced at her friends who were leaning towards her hanging on her every word.

Troy let out a huge breath. "Troy if this is a problem I'll just go-"

"It's not that Brie." Troy said slowly as he ruffled his hair and closed his eyes tightly. "It's just that, I already asked someone else to the dance today, because I thought you couldn't go with me."

"Oh." Gabriella whispered as she instantly felt tears spring to her eyes. Taylor and Sharpay picked up on this and they immediately encircled her with their arms holding her as she breathed deeply.

"I can cancel if y-"

"No way Troy, you have fun with whoever you're going with! I guess I called a little too late."

"I'm really sorry Gabriella."

"It's fine Troy, it's not your fault, um I'll talk to you later okay? I-I got to go, bye." Gabriella sobbed as soon as she hung up the phone, pulling one of her bigger stuffed animals to her chest and hugging it tightly. "He already asked someone else." She said quietly.

"What?" Taylor said disbelievingly as she hugged Gabriella closer. "How could he have moved on so quickly?"

"Tay, it's fine really. He needed a date, it's only to be expected, I just was too late."

"Oh Gab!" Sharpay cried as she buried her face in her hands. "This is all my fault, for even suggesting that thing with Josh!"

"It's okay Shar, your forgiven, really. I guess I'll go stag."

"Hmmm, well if your going stag I am too!" Sharpay exclaimed as she looked at Taylor who blushed.

"Sorry guys I can't…Chad remember?"

"Oh did you hear that Gab? Tay is ditching us for 'Chad'." Sharpay made air quotes and a funny face and Gabriella giggled slightly. "Now come on it wouldn't be too bad going stag with me would it?"

"Promise not to ditch me?"

"I promise, unless I set you up with Josh before Friday." Gabriella giggled softly and nodded, "Well I guess this means we have to go shopping for some fabulous dresses!"

Sharpay squealed. "Well that's the Gab I know!" She exclaimed as she and Taylor hugged Gabriella tightly.


	20. Back to Josh

**So… this chap was to help set up the scene of the dance… which is by the way next chap, so enjoy this one and as always REVIEW thanks!!! **

"Gabriella! Gabriella! Gabby!!!" Sharpay screeched as she attempted to run down the hallway after her friend, tottering in her heels. Gabriella whipped around, holding her books and pushing up her glasses with the tip of her finger.

"Sharpay?"

"Gabriella wait ah-!!" Sharpay squealed as she tripped and fell flat on her face, everyone in the hallway cracking up at her.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed as she hurried over to her friend who groaned and sat up, glaring at the giggling freshmen.

"Oh be quiet!" Sharpay hissed as she grabbed Gabriella's outstretched hand and hauled herself up. Still glaring she dusted herself off and dragged Gabriella to the bathroom where she immediately began jumping up and down in excitement. "Gabriella! You will never believe what happened to me last night!"

Gabriella watched Sharpay with a bemused expression. "What would that be Shar?" Gabriella fumbled in her tote for her mascara and quickly began running the wand over her eyelashes, looking expectantly at Sharpay in the mirror.

"Well. I had this impromptu family get together thing last night and… I found a date for the dance!" She squealed as Gabriella's mouth instantly dropped and she felt her mascara fall from her hand.

"Sharpay! How could you! We were going stag together remember?"

"Whoa, whoa Gab! Who said anything about going stag to the East West dance?" Sharpay asked as an innocent expression took over her face.

"Shar! You promised Friday at the sleepo- Oh my gosh. You got me a date didn't you?"

"I said if I was getting a date I'll get you one too, didn't I?"

"You did." Gabriella said breathlessly as she examined her friend. "It's Josh isn't it?"

"Oh Gab, you make it sound like it's a bad thing." Sharpay said smiling.

"Well considering I would have much rather gone to the dance with Troy, well, Josh isn't necessarily the greatest thing." Gabriella said as she watched Sharpay.

"Gab, please, don't make me keep feeling terrible about that, just go with Josh okay? He said he's excited, and maybe I don't know you'll still be able to have a good time at the dance. Do it for me okay?"

"You mean for you and your date?" Gabriella asked as she smirked.

"Well…Gab, you have to meet him! He is so sweet! You can't do this to me!"

"Well you did come up with the whole Josh plan in the first place." Gabriella said evenly as Sharpay immediately grabbed Gabriella's hands.

"Gabriella, do you know how sorry I am about that? I am so, so, so, so-"

Gabriella giggled. "Shar, you know I've basically forgiven you for that, and if it'll make you happy I'll go with Josh and you can go with your 'amazing' date."

Sharpay squeezed Gabriella into a hug. "Gabriella I love you so much!"

"Thanks!" Gabriella laughed as she dragged Sharpay back into the hall and began walking towards first period with her. "So, tell me about this date of yours."

"Zeke Baylor, tall, athletic, and really sweet." Sharpay said quickly and made as if to whisper to Gabriella. "Word on the street is he's a good baker to." She winked and Gabriella burst into laughter.

"Word on the street? Sharpay you are such a dork!" Linking arms with her friend Gabriella turned the corner. "Where does he go to school?"

"East High, I forgot to ask if he knew Troy." Sharpay said with a small smirk.

"Oh please don't remind me of him now." Gabriella groaned. "I don't think my heart can take much more abuse."

"I'm sorry Gabs. But I do know exactly what I can do to fix that."

"And that would be…?"

"A little retail therapy with me and Tay tomorrow after school okay?"

"As long as you help me choose a gorgeous dress!" Gabriella exclaimed and giggled as she looked over at Sharpay.

"You'll knock Troy dead." Sharpay said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I thought my date was Josh."

"He is." Sharpay smirked and sauntered into her class waving a manicured hand at Gabriella who wore a very confused expression.

Gabriella sighed, walking down the aisle of the market and examining a package of fish sticks. Her mom said to buy anything for dinner that night, and Gabriella really wasn't in the mood for cooking, she wanted instant. With a shrug she tossed the fish sticks into her basket for next week and headed into the frozen food section. Swinging open one of the refrigerator doors open she reached inside just as another hand stretched for the same packaged meal as her. Her hand touch the other and she shivered, it was a familiar feeling.

With a start Gabriella turned to her right and found Troy looking at her, his mouth agape.

"Troy!" Gabriella said breathlessly as she stepped back and felt the door fall back into its frame. There was an awkward silence.

"Uh, hi Brie." Troy said as he scratched the back of his neck and immediately took a double take of her face before looking away. "What's with the glasses?"

"Oh, didn't feel like putting my contacts in." Gabriella said and self consciously brought her hand to her black framed lenses. "Do they make me look dorky?"

"No!" Troy shouted as he immediately slapped a hand to his mouth and looked about. "I mean, I didn't mean it like that, you just look a little different that's all, nothing bad, you know?" He looked pleadingly at her and she giggled and they lapsed into silence. "So uh, what are you doing here then?"

"Groceries." Gabriella gestured to her basket and the surrounding items and looked at Troy who had started to blush, she laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, right. Obviously." Troy said as he shook his head.

"Mmhmm, um I'll probably see you at the dance then?"

"Sure, yeah, the dance. About that, Gabriella…"

"It's fine Troy. I should have expected that you'd have gotten another date by then. As East High's captain you can't exactly go stag huh?"

"Well, I guess not. Your not going alone, are you?" Troy asked worriedly as Gabriella shook her head.

"Got a date." She said as she looked at Troy who simply nodded and averted his eyes. Another silence ensued and Gabriella shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I'll see you Friday then."

"Yeah, Friday. It should be fun." Troy smiled slightly and waved his hand, rapidly walking away from Gabriella as she let out a huge breath and slumped onto the freezers.

"It was the most awkward thing of my life!" Gabriella exclaimed as she looked imploringly at Taylor and Sharpay who were sipping their smoothies and nodding.

"I can definitely imagine that Gab." Taylor said as she took her purse and swung it from her elbow to her arm. "But forget about that for now, it'll just ruin our afternoon of shopping."

"Yeah we've already heard about this one billion times." Sharpay grumbled as she rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, examining her nails. "If I hear another thing about Bolton I swear I will scream." She held up her finger and gave Gabriella a stern look. With a nod she shook a paper out from her purse and lifted her oversized sunglasses from her face.

"Oh no Shar, a game plan? We're just looking for dresses!" Gabriella exclaimed as she slapped her forehead and Taylor linked arms with her.

"Yeah Shar, if Gabriella can't vent you don't get a game plan, deal?" Taylor asked as Sharpay immediately began to pout.

"No game plan? Guys we're going to die without one!"

"Trust me Shar we can handle this. Let's just go already!" Taylor said as she grabbed Sharpay's hand and hurried her into one of the stores they were passing.

Four hours later the girls were sprawled on Taylor's bedroom floor eyes closed and the radio blasting.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am drained!" Gabriella exclaimed as her eyelashes fluttered and she sat up. "It took us that long to find three dresses, I can't believe it!"

"Three _perfect_ dresses!" Sharpay exclaimed as she to sat up, dragging Taylor with her. "Just look at them! We'll be the best dressed gals there!" She threw her hand towards the three dresses the girls had purchased.

Gabriella and Taylor glanced towards the door where they were hanging. "They really are pretty I guess." Taylor said in an exhausted voice.

"You guess?" Sharpay screeched as she grabbed her hair in frustration. "I just spent half of my saved allowance on that! You better tell me it's beautiful with more conviction!" She shook her finger at Taylor who rolled her eyes.

"It's beautiful Shar." Taylor muttered sarcastically as Gabriella giggled.

"That's enough of that guys! How about we head home for now, we're all tired and I don't think Shar has even started her homework." Gabriella said.

"It's standard Gab! Who would start their homework when you could be shopping?" She paused, her brow furrowed. "Oh right dorks! Like you guys!"

Gabriella giggled, but Taylor grumbled "Yeah, yeah, have your fun Shar, I'm pooped."

"Okay, I'm out of here, take me home Sharpay?" Gabriella asked as she dusted her hands together, shaking out her curls.

"Sure, let's go. We'll meet at mine Friday after school to get ready for the dance okay?" Gabriella and Taylor nodded and Sharpay leaned down to hug Taylor. "Bye Tay!" She squealed as she headed out of the door. Gabriella smiled and hugged Taylor as well, hoisting herself so she was standing and waving before grabbing her and Sharpay's dresses from the door and leaving.

"Ugh! If I had one enemy it'd be Whitney Carlson!" Sharpay exclaimed as she threw up her hands in frustration and flung herself into Gabriella's desk chair.

"I'm pretty sure a person like you would have more than one enemy." Taylor said giggling as Sharpay glared pointedly at her.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Hah! Never mind her Shar, what did Whitney do this time?" Gabriella asked as she came to sit next to Taylor on the bed, a bowl of popcorn in her arms.

"Oh come on Gab, don't side with her! You and Shar definitely have something against Whitney." Taylor rolled her eyes as she buried her head in her arms.

"Well me and Gab have something to hold against her!" Sharpay exclaimed as she threw her hands up. "Before she transferred to East last year she's had it on her agenda to get us every chance she got, since like preschool!" Gabriella looked quickly at Sharpay who grimaced. "Okay maybe third grade, but still!"

Taylor laughed. "I always thought Whitney was kind of nice." She held up her hand as Sharpay moved to speak. "But if she doesn't go to West anymore how did you even manage to conjure up drama with her today?"

"Well that 'sweet little innocent' girl came up to my car, at school mind you, insulted me, then slapped me!" Gabriella gasped.

"She actually slapped you?"

"Yeah that little uh…sorry Gab." Sharpay stuttered as she saw Gabriella narrow her eyes, she wasn't fond of swearing.

Taylor shook her head, "I can't believe she'd do that! She just randomly slapped you? You didn't egg her on or anything?"

"Well…"

"Ugh, do you see Shar? This wasn't completely her fault!" Taylor moaned as she looked over at Gabriella who was wearing an amused expression.

"Okay maybe I used a few choice words." Sharpay said icily as she blew her bangs from her face, "But in my defense she was coming on in such a bimbo airhead way, she completely deserved it!"

Gabriella groaned, "Look Shar, I know that Whitney's black mailed you and stuff before, got a couple of kids suspended when it should have been her, but… you apparently started this one."

Sharpay stood up instantly. "Do not take her side Gab! You should of seen the way she was looking at me! Like I was a cow pie on the bottom of her sandal!"

Gabriella giggled. "Good analysis Shar, but why don't you calm down, I hope you didn't start anything that could result in a disaster at the dance." Sharpay instantly looked away.

"Oh gosh, she did something." Taylor exclaimed in a whisper as Sharpay screwed up her face and swiveled this way and that in the chair.

"Okay, I might have possibly, accidentally, broken her designer sunglasses." She mumbled as Taylor laughed.

"And how did this 'accidentally' happen?"

"They found their way under my heel? And they sort of got crushed?" Sharpay shrugged helplessly as Gabriella and Taylor began rolling around on the bed laughing.

"Oh she is probably so mad at you Shar! I'm sensing a cat fight before it's even nine on Friday." Gabriella exclaimed as she watched Sharpay smile a little.

"I had to defend myself, you know how it is." She said smirking as Taylor shook her head.

"If I remember correctly Whitney can be pretty vicious at paybacks, you better watch yourself at the dance." Gabriella warned as she sat up and squinted at Sharpay who was nodding.

"Don't worry about me Gab, I can definitely handle myself. It'd be even better if I didn't have to see her little sun burnt face everywhere though." She grimaced as Gabriella patted her back and the girls began pulling out their homework.


	21. May I Have This Dance

**OOOOO man guys this is a long one!!! Woot! Okay neways yay a lot of u figured out that Whitney is Troy's date…hmmm thought id be trickier then that but o well… neways enjoy and REVIEW I think this one is extra long!!! REVIEW WOOOO!!! Hehe**

"Where the heck is the blusher!" Sharpay screeched as she frantically fumbled through the various make up items littering her vanity. "I swear I put it right here and now it's gone!" Wailing she sat back heavily onto a stool and put her head in her hands. "This dumb East West dance is more than I can handle."

"Oh cheer up Shar, I have some extra blusher around here somewhere." Gabriella mumbled as she fumbled through her make-up bag and threw Sharpay the compact.

"Gee Shar, you must really like this Zeke guy." Taylor grumbled as she stepped out of the bathroom fluffing her drying hair. "I could hear you through the door _with_ the shower on."

"Oh boo hoo, you've got your Chad stop being such a baby." Sharpay snapped as she turned toward the vanity once more.

"I swear guys, boys make you guys go off at each other. That, and dances." Gabriella mused as she wound her curls into a messy bun, adding a squirt of hairspray and a couple of clips.

"I guess. But I love your hair like that Gabs." Taylor exclaimed as she wandered over to where Gabriella was sitting and gently touched her hair. "It's gorgeous!"

"Thanks Tay!" Gabriella squealed as she hauled out her make up bag and began applying a light coat of eye shadow and lip gloss. "I'm pretty much all set guys!"

"What!?" Sharpay screeched as she turned around. "How can you be? I barely even started on my make up and my hair is a mess!"

"Whoa. Calm down Sharpay, I'll do your hair and Tay can get to work on her make- up, we'll make it to the school on time, no problem." Gabriella said soothingly as she moved to stand behind Sharpay and began to brush her hair.

An hour and a half later the girls were ready, busy taking pictures of their threesome with Gabriella's camera. Since the dance wasn't especially formal the girls were meeting their dates at the entrance to West High's gym where the event would be taking place this year.

"I gotta say, for all our work, we're all gorgeous." Taylor said as she checked the back of Gabriella's camera and saw the picture pop up. "These dresses are beautiful." She glanced at her friends who were donning black and tan dresses, and down at herself, a black and white mini dress.

"Love that color on you." Gabriella commented as she inspected Taylor and brushed a curl from her face. "But if we don't hurry it up we'll be border line fashionably late and just plain late.

"Gabs right Tay, let's head out." Sharpay squealed as she snatched her friends hands and hurried them out the door and down the block.

The trio reached the schools gym and looked frantically around for their dates.

"I swear if Zeke forgot I'll break his neck." Sharpay muttered as she nervously ran a hand through her hair as Gabriella giggled when she saw a tall boy approaching Sharpay with a soft smile.

"I don't think he forgot." Gabriella whispered as she whirled Sharpay around and she came face to face with Zeke.

"Oh hi!" Sharpay squealed as she waved excitedly to Zeke and mumbled a good bye to her girls. With a swift smile she dragged her date through the gym doors and Gabriella and Taylor stood there uncertainly.

"Chad's late." Taylor declared darkly as she checked her cell and looked around.

"He'll be here." Gabriella soothed as she too looked around for her date. "Meanwhile, check out the guy with the bush for hair." She giggled as she gestured to the corner of the parking lot where a boy with a large afro was emerging.

"Gabriella! That's Chad!" Taylor hissed as she shot Gabriella a playful glare and ran over to where Chad was glancing around the entrance area. "Chad! Over here!" Taylor cried as she dragged Chad over to where Gabriella was standing with a partly amused and embarrassed expression.

"Hey Chad." Gabriella gave a little wave as she blushed.

"Chad, one of my best friends Gabriella." Taylor motioned toward her friend and Chad grinned. "She just insulted your hair." Taylor declared with a smirk.

"I did not!" Gabriella exclaimed indignantly as she crossed her arms and Chad's face took on a shocked expression.

"Dude. Do not insult the fro." Chad said in a short whisper and Taylor hid her giggles, taking on a serious expression.

Gabriella's expression turned into one of fear and she backed up a step. "I'm-I'm sorry." She stuttered. "I really didn't mean to I-"

Chad began laughing his head off. "Gabriella, chill out, I was just kidding! It's nice to meet you!" Chad cried sticking out his hand for Gabriella to shake.

"Oh, that was not nice at all!" Gabriella hissed as she shook Chad's hand, blushing. "I thought I already made an enemy of you."

"Never. By the way both of you look beautiful." Chad bowed and Taylor and Gabriella burst into giggles.

"Thanks Chad." Taylor smiled and patted his back. "Gab, where is Josh?"

"I don't know." Gabriella said softly, her smile fading. "He said he's be he-"

"Gabriella?" Gabriella whipped around to find Josh standing there smiling down at her. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Oh Josh hi!" Gabriella said nervously as her hand brushed her hair and she smiled. She glanced behind her to see Taylor and Chad disappearing into the entrance of the gym. With a shiver she looked back at Josh, "You ready to head in?"

"Yeah, sure." Josh grinned as he offered Gabriella his arm and she accepted it with a giggle. "I was surprised that Sharpay asked me to be your date to this thing." Josh said quietly as the two of them entered the gym.

"Well yeah, it was kind of complicated." Gabriella said softly as she looked out toward the dance floor and the thumping rhythm of the music.

"No date?" Josh grinned and Gabriella slapped him playfully.  
"No. Just leave it at that."

"Ah."

"What 'ah'?" Gabriella asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Another guy huh?"

"Maybe." Gabriella said as she turned away from him. "Can we just drop the subject for now? Get some punch or something?"

"Anything you want." Josh said as he gently guided Gabriella to an empty table that was bordering the crowded dance floor. "Why don't you wait here and I'll get us some drinks okay?"

Gabriella nodded and sat down, throwing her clutch onto the table and groaning. Even though Josh seemed nice and was Sharpay's cousin, she still couldn't help but find his actions and manners somehow fake. With a sigh she looked up as she heard the approach of footsteps and saw a figure sit down two seats away from her. With a start she glanced to her left and held in a gasp, it was Troy. It didn't seem like he had seen her there and Gabriella quickly composed herself.

With a deep breath she turned towards Troy and plastered a smile on her face. "Hey there Troy." Gabriella could have sworn that Troy jumped three feet in the air upon hearing her voice and she immediately began giggling. With a start he turned towards her and a smile lit up his face.

"Oh, hey Brie! Having fun?" He asked as his eyes swept over her impeccable appearance.

"I guess." Gabriella shrugged as she looked into his deep blue eyes and grinned. "I only just got here."

"Ah, I see." Troy smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Where's your date?"

"Refreshment table." Gabriella gestured vaguely and Troy chuckled. "Where's yours?"

"Bathroom. She's concerned with her blush tint or something." Troy made a face and Gabriella laughed.

"Blush tint huh? Maybe she's running away from you because your such a terrible date?" She raised her eyebrows and Troy instantly played it cool.

"Psh, run away from me? The most wanted man at East? I don't think so." He smiled as Gabriella scoffed and shoved his shoulder. "And if I remember correctly you did at one point want to be my date."

"Yeah, at one point." Gabriella teased evenly and Troy just grinned at her.

"Who'd you come with then?" He asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Oh. Sharpay's cousin Josh Evans." Gabriella said softly as she looked out toward the dance floor. Troy instantly began coughing.

"Josh Evans!?" He exclaimed as he looked at Gabriella incredulously.

"Yeah?" Gabriella wondered as she watched Troy's expression twist.

"He doesn't even go to East or West he goes to that weird prep school, Charmin or something. Isn't that a name of a toilet paper brand?"

"Troy. You seriously don't like him because the name of his school is a toilet paper brand?" Gabriella asked as she raised her eyebrows and sat up a little, a small smirk on her face.

"Um no, it'd actually be because he's the captain jerk of Charmin's basketball team." Troy growled as Gabriella looked on confused.

"And…?"

"And, him and his buddies went and egged East's cars after we beat them 67-zip." Troy muttered as Gabriella's eyes widened.

"He did that?"

"Well yeah, call it a basketball rivalry or whatever, but people will do crazy things when they lose." Troy grumbled as he rolled his eyes. "I can't stand that guy. He thinks he's such a big shot and he picks on everyone at his school." He looked quickly at Gabriella. "No offense I guess, because he's your friend's cousin."

"No, no, it's fine." Gabriella muttered as she sighed. "I don't think Sharpay knows he's even like that. He seems sweet and fine now."

"Yeah, I guess I jus-"

"Bolton!" A voice barked and both Troy and Gabriella jumped a little in their seats. "What the heck do you think you're doing with my date?" Gabriella and Troy turned about to see Josh standing there, two glasses of punch clutched tightly in his hands.

"Aw, come on Evans, don't start anything here, it's a school dance and all." Troy said softly as he glared up at Josh. Gabriella shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she watched the scene unfold before her.

"That's even more reason to start something, besides she's not even your date." Josh said darkly as he put the two cups down and clenched his fist.

"Whoa, whoa, guys let's just calm down." Gabriella said as she stood up nervously, she looked over at Troy, he looked as calm as ever.

"She was going to be my date." Troy said calmly as he continued to glare at Josh.

"Oh." Josh said equally cool. "So you're the other guy are you? You broke Gabriella's heart? I think that is more than enough reason to stay out of our space."

"Hey, I would never-"

"Guys! How's it going?" Sharpay exclaimed as she bounced over, dragging Zeke along by the hand.

"You having fun Josh?" She glanced around the circle and her smile instantly dissolved.

"Hey man." Troy muttered as he nodded toward Zeke who grinned back, but as soon as he saw Josh, his smile faded to a frown.

"You and Troy know each other?" Sharpay asked excitedly as she ignored the tension.

"I play on the same team as him Shar." Zeke said softly as he jerked his head at Josh. Troy raised his eyebrows and jutted his chin towards Gabriella. "Is this Gabriella then?" Zeke asked as he reached out to shake her hand and Josh's eyes narrowed even more.

"What is going on here?" Josh asked as he scratched his head.

"What are you talking about Josh?" Sharpay asked confused as she looked toward Gabriella who was frantically shaking her head.

"Shar, why are you hanging out with wildcats?" Josh asked as he moved protectively toward Sharpay.

Zeke did the same. "Better question, why are you talking to Sharpay?"

Josh scoffed. "Dude, she's my cousin, I have rights, not to mention the fact that I'm here with Gabriella and your captain is making some kind of fuss about it."

Troy's hand shot up. "Me? Oh no Evans you're the one making this a problem."

"You set up your friend with this guy?" Zeke whispered to Sharpay.

"Is that a problem?" Sharpay snarled and Zeke backed away. "He's my cousin."

"Oh." Zeke said quickly as he cast a quick glance to Troy who looked like he was trying to control some kind of emotion. "Not that I want to bash him or anything, but he is the guy who egged East High's cars after they lost to us a month or so back." He stage whispered as he gently touched Sharpay's arm.

Sharpay flinched at his touch, but didn't remove his hand, instead she narrowed her eyes and whirled on her cousin. "And why exactly did you do that?" She spat as Josh instantly put his hands up.

"Shar- I, I mean who are you going to believe? A wildcat or your cousin?"

Sharpay thought for a second, and there was silence. "Well considering the fact that you always have been a secret jerk, yes I've talked to your on and off 'girlfriend' of yours. I'm going to have to say I side with the wildcat on this. Which brings me to the fact of…How could you do that!" She shrieked as she slapped Josh's cheek and a hard crack filled the air. Gabriella looked around desperately, not many people had noticed them and she hoped it stayed that way. She was growing less fond of Josh by the second and she edged nearer to Troy.

"Look Sharpay, it's called a rivalry I had to do it for my school." Josh said pleadingly.

Sharpay put on a simpering smirk. "Oh now I get it Josh, I understand completely." Everyone in the semi circle turned to her with open mouths. "And that's exactly why I'm telling your mom and dad what you did, denying the whole thing when they asked you before… you-you jerkwad!" She grumbled as she backed up and put her hands on her hips. "You are denounced as Gabriella's date."

"Aw, Shar come on, your not going to make me go home now and force Gabriella to go stag are you?" Josh asked as he stepped toward Gabriella.

"I would much rather go stag then with a gorilla like you." Gabriella snarled as she stumbled backwards. Troy caught her back instantly and she smiled gratefully at him. Her face soon became grim though. "Sorry for insulting your cousin Shar." She muttered as she glared forcefully at Josh.

"Oh know. Insult him all you want, he deserves it!" Sharpay spat as she planted her hands on her hips and glared at Josh who was now rubbing his hands together nervously as he saw Chad and Taylor join the circle with frowns.

"What's up here man?" Chad asked as he glanced at Troy who was shaking his head.

"Tell you later." Troy said shortly as he shook his head and moved toward Josh.

"Look, I'm sorry for the egging and stuff." Josh mumbled as he looked hard at Troy. "I really am sorry." Troy looked at him quickly before glancing around the group and nodding.

"You're forgiven, but you aren't going to be Gabriella's date anymore, so I guess you can go." He nudged Josh's shoulder and with an audible sigh Josh moved out toward the door, muttering a good bye to his cousin to which he received a harsh glare.\

"Try stop me from telling your parents!" Sharpay shrieked after him as she huffed. "Sorry about that Gab, never knew he was that much of a jerk."

Gabriella laughed. "I don't think a lot of us knew that. It's fine." She shrugged and turned to Taylor who smiled softly.

"You going to be okay without that guy Gab?" Taylor asked gently and Gabriella giggled.

"The plan was to go stag anyway, you know." She glanced at Sharpay who blushed.

"Well, now that that's all settled." Troy sighed as he smiled warmly at Gabriella, his hands shoved in his pockets. "I guess we should get this danc-"

"Troy!" An obnoxious voice filled the air and everyone turned swiftly around to find none other then Whitney Carlson sauntering through their group and up to Troy. She grabbed him by his collar and began dragging him away. "You promised me that we'd dance all night, and we haven't even gone to the floor once!" She whined as she continued walking out of the circle, that is until she stopped short upon seeing Sharpay.

"Evans." She growled, pulling Troy closer to her. Uncomfortably he backed up, tugging his collar away from his throat and coughing quickly. "What the heck are you doing here?" She spat this as she smoothed her midnight blue dress and tapped her heel. "You don't deserve to live after you crushed my Chanel glasses the other day."

Zeke wrapped a protective arm around Sharpay and Sharpay narrowed her glare. "You were the one who provoked me to do that Carlson, I would not talk."

"Ugh, I did no such thing!"

"Well then I didn't crush your sunglasses!" Sharpay declared as she drew closer to Whitney who had begun to glare as well.

"You butch you did!" Whitney snarled as she shoved Sharpay back a little.

"Oh shut it Whitney!" Sharpay cried as she shrank back from the other girl.

"Not until you pay for those glasses Evans! They cost me a fortune!" Whitney brought her hand back to slap Sharpay, but a hand quickly caught it.

"Quit it Whitney." Troy muttered darkly as he released her hand and Whitney stared shocked at him.

"Troy she's a wildcat! She crushed my designer sunglasses! She deserves this." Troy just shook his head.

"Drop it Whitney, my friend is her date and she's a friend of mine." Troy said shortly and Gabriella smirked slightly.

"A friend of yours?" Whitney sputtered as she flapped her hands angrily. "You can't be serious Troy. You're my date you are suppose to help me on this."

"I believe that is a job for a boyfriend, which I am not to you." Troy said coldly as he backed away from Whitney and she gasped.

"Well maybe I will just go be Mark's date. He wanted me to be earlier, until I blew him off for you, don't know why I did that!" Whitney sputtered as she threw Troy the finger and flounced away in a huff. There was silence and Troy simply shrugged.

"I never really wanted to go with her anyway, she was more of a last resort." He said as he settled back into a chair and smiled around the circle. "Problems solved right?" The group simply nodded as Gabriella subtly waved the rest of them away as she sat next to Troy.

Gabriella watched the couples begin to disappear and she quickly turned to Troy. "I got to thank you for how you stood up for Sharpay back there." She said softly as Troy turned his eyes to meet hers.

"No problem, a friend of yours is a friend of mine." Gabriella giggled, "You do realize how corny that sounds right?" She grinned and he shrugged.

"I thought it was pretty genius actually."

"I'm sure you did." Gabriella said with a smirk. Troy nodded and Gabriella laughed, "Sometimes I can't figure you out Bolton."

"Well how do you mean Montez?" Troy admonished, a playful gleam in his eyes.

"I don't know, but maybe one day I'll have sorted it out."

"Huh, that's what everyone tries to do."

"That's my job."

"Mmm…" Troy murmured as he turned to her. "It seems to me that we both came with the wrong people tonight didn't we?"

"I guess." Gabriella said slowly as she looked down at her hands and Troy smiled.

"I think this dance would have been a whole lot better if we came together, don't you?" He looked hopefully at her and Gabriella smiled at his vulnerability.

"Of course we would have had a good time." She whispered as he grinned.

"I'm always right!" He exclaimed as he sat back.

"Oh, oh same cocky Troy." Gabriella said amused. Troy just shrugged and took her hand.

"I wish we came together."

"Me too."

"Well for the rest of the night you can be my replacement date, okay?" Troy looked at Gabriella with hope welling in his eyes and she giggled.

"Of course Troy, basketball captains can't go stag can they?"

"That's right, they teach you well at this West place." Troy gestured to their surroundings and Gabriella playfully slapped him.

"More than they teach you at East!"

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far Brie!" Troy grinned evilly as he leapt up and caught Gabriella in his arms whirling her around as she shrieked.

"Troy!" Troy grinned as he finally set her down and she began to glare at him. "You, Bolton are causing a scene!"

"Hey! It's what I do!" Troy shrugged helplessly as Gabriella pummeled him with her fists and he laughed, gently catching her hands. "I was kidding Brie."

Gabriella smirked. "Of course you were." She rolled her eyes as she watched him study her.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" Gabriella blushed as she smoothed down her dress.

"Gee, my own date didn't even tell me that!" Troy smiled and wagged his finger at her face.

"Hey, I thought I was your date now. Did I not just do that?" Gabriella giggled and nodded her head.

"Well in that case you don't look half bad yourself Mister Bolton." She fluttered her lashes as Troy laughed out loud and offered her his hand.

"Well date, can you do me a favor?" Gabriella frowned as she shifted on her heels.

"Troy, what are you talking about?"

"May I have this dance?" Troy grinned as Gabriella's smile brightened and he gently took her hand and they joined the throng of students dancing on the gym floor.


	22. One on One

"Troy! Hey wait up!" Gabriella called as she jogged towards Troy's figure that was striding across the parking lot of the Center. With a sigh Gabriella saw that his earphones were in and with a roll of her eyes she quickened her pace and eventually reached him. With a smirk she flipped the cords from his ears and he turned to her with a frown.

"Gosh Gabriella, I heard you the first time." He said irritably as Gabriella's smile shrank.

"You don't need to be such a bother."

Gabriella stepped backwards, "I'm sorry Troy, is everything okay?"

"Well considering the fact that you're standing here breathing my air, talking to me, no I'm not okay." Troy said shortly as he turned his back to her. Gabriella stood there stunned. She watched as his shoulders began shaking and fearing the worst she reached out a hand to turn him around. As she spun him she saw him begin to double over with laughter.

"Troy Bolton!" Gabriella shrieked as she hit him repeatedly over the head with her bag. "How dare you do such a thing! I thought you were really mad at me!" Gabriella crouched down and held her head between her hands.

Troy stopped laughing as soon as he saw her go down and he instantly touched her shoulder. "Brie? You okay?"

Gabriella looked up at him, a hurt expression in her eyes. "That has to be one of the cruelest jokes anyone has ever pulled on me." She said softly as Troy instantly began to feel guilty. "I thought everything was fine last night at the dance-"

"Hey, shh, Brie, everything is fine between us. I-I was just having some fun." Troy said gently as he hoisted her to a standing position and he looked deep into her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you understand?" He looked hard at her and she nodded slowly.

"It's just, this friendship of ours started out rough, you know? I don't know what to expect and you just scared the h-e-double hockey sticks out of me." Gabriella murmured as Troy chuckled lightly.

"H-e-double hockey sticks huh?"

"Mmm, Matt always told me I shouldn't swear." Gabriella mumbled sheepishly as Troy smiled and nodded.

"He's right you know."

"Yeah, I guess, sometimes Sharpay makes me want to disregard that though." Gabriella giggled as Troy grinned.

"I'm really sorry about what I just pulled." He said softly and Gabriella smiled.

"Everything's cool. I was overreacting, just- I don't think I can lose this friendship you know?" She looked at Troy who quickly masked his feelings.

"Friendship, yeah." Troy murmured softly as he brought Gabriella to his chest for a tight hug before he stepped back. He cleared his throat, "So, uh, why were you so late today? Ann told me to leave after I waited half an hour." He gestured back toward the doors of the Center.

"Ah, errands, Sharpay's boy problems." Gabriella smiled and patted Troy's back. "Do you want to head inside then?"

Troy looked down at her quickly. "Nah, actually I was kind of hoping we could, I don't know…play a little more one on one?"

"What? Troy come on, I thought we already established the fact that I'm b-ball queen." Gabriella said teasingly as she giggled.

"Hah, I don't think you will be today!" Troy challenged. "I'm wearing my lucky socks." He exposed his heel to Gabriella where she could see bright rainbow polka dots.

"Oh gosh Troy, polka dots?" Gabriella moaned as she slapped her forehead. "Ugh, I guess I can't say no to a challenge." She sighed as Troy shrugged. "Let's go swing by mine and then we'll head to the court okay?"

"Cool." Troy said as he began to follow Gabriella back down the street.

Troy lay on Gabriella's bed, tossing a stuffed basketball up and down as he gazed at her light fixture. "Don't you find it weird that our friends are basically dating each other?" He mused as he heard Gabriella fumbling in her walk in closet. He heard her giggle and he turned his head to see her emerging from the light blue door.

"Well… considering the fact that they're happy? Nope, don't find it weird at all." Gabriella replied as she inspected her sweats in the mirror and looped her hair into a ponytail.

"You ready to go?"

"Me? Yeah, for the whole hour it took you to get ready." Troy smirked as Gabriella shoved him playfully.

"To look this good you have to take your time, you should try it some time." Gabriella teased as Troy stuck his tongue out at her. Rolling her eyes Gabriella led the way down to the kitchen where she filled a couple of water bottles.

"Let's roll!" Troy declared as the pair laughed and headed towards the courts.

Two hours later Gabriella and Troy were lying in the center of the court, chests heaving.

"I'd call that a tie what do you say?" Gabriella asked as she turned to Troy whose eyes were closed.

"Yeah a tie, sure whatever." Troy mumbled as he tried feebly to sit up. "Ugh, I've never been more sore in my life."

"That's what happens when you attempt to mess with me." Gabriella murmured as she shook her hair out and looked down at her tank top. "Yuck, I'm all sweaty." She glanced over at Troy who was damp with sweat as well. "Ew, and so are you!" She cried, pretending to inch away from him.

"Stay there." Troy mumbled as he brought his arms to rest over his eyes. "And don't try to move, I can sense motion."

"Ooo, someone's a ninja master." Gabriella said softly as Troy smiled brightly.

"Actually-"

"You took tae-kwan-do?"

"No."

"Oh." Gabriella blushed as she sat up and looked down at Troy. "You better get more into shape if your going to be captain next year." She joked as he rolled over and opened his eyes to gaze at her.

"I would attempt to get you back for that, but I'm just too exhausted." He muttered as Gabriella giggled.

"My point exactly Troy."

"Yeah, whatever." Troy flopped nearer to Gabriella.

"Gross, man you need a shower!" Gabriella smiled as Troy grinned.

"So do you."

"Oh, thanks Bolton."

"My pleasure Montez, though I thought it was a girl's goal in life to smell nice at all times?"

"Oh lord what planet are you from?" Gabriella moaned as she stood up and offered her hand to Troy. "Now come on, I have to get home so I can make some dinner."

"Dinner? For me?"

"Haha, no." Gabriella looked uncertainly at Troy who stood up with the help of her hand. "Unless you want to come over for dinner that is."

Troy chuckled. "I was joking Brie, but thanks anyways."

"Troy." Gabriella said slowly and he looked at her quickly.

"Yeah?"

"How are things with your dad… be honest." She said softly as Troy glanced away from her. "You can't keep this from me forever, it's my job and the Center's to take care of you."

Troy sighed and quickly nodded. "Brie, don't sweat it. Everything's fine, he's not home that much now, so I don't have to deal with him, you know? It's actually not as rough as it used to be." He glanced down at Gabriella who smiled with relief.

"Oh thank goodness! But if anything happens you have to tell me okay? I'm your friend, but I also have to keep up my duties as your peer." She smiled as Troy shifted uncomfortably. "Just keep me posted and we won't have to talk about this often, alright?"

Troy gave a half smile. "Well, as long as I don't have to talk about it forever, I'm good." He smiled and then scratched the back of his neck. "Um, by the way Gabriella I had a great time last night."

Gabriella giggled and had a brief flashback of her and Troy dancing all the way until they had switched the gym lights on. "Yeah who knew you actually were a pretty satisfactory dancer?"

"Ugh, satisfactory? Will you not give me anything?"

"Okay fine." Gabriella huffed. "You were a good dancer." She winked, "And that's all your going to get from me."

"Oh, fine." Troy whined as he leaned down towards a water bottle and took a swig. "Anyway, I was kind of wondering, if maybe…"

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked as she watched Troy's eyes shift nervously.

"If you possibly, I don't know, you wanted to have dinner with me Friday?" Troy asked and he immediately shut his eyes and opened them slightly to see Gabriella with a shocked expression on her face.

She coughed, "Um, as in a date?"

"Uh, if you want it to be?" Troy replied and instantly cursed himself for sounding so dumb. He watched something he read to be uncertainty flash through her eyes and he instantly blurted out. "I mean as friends! Because you're my friend." He finished breathlessly as Gabriella quickly masked her hurt.

"Oh, right friends." She said slowly as she nervously ran a hand through her hair. "So Friday then?"

"Yeah. Friday, I'll call you this week with you know the details, I guess." Troy said uncomfortably as Gabriella shot him a smile.

"Well thanks for the invite Troy, I guess I'll see you then?"

"Um yeah sure!"

"Well I got to go, but thanks for the game Troy!" Gabriella called as she immediately began jogging off the court with a wave of her hand.

As soon as she was gone down the trail back toward the main road Troy threw his ball as hard as he could at the basketball net. "Ugh! Why did I have to say it like we're just friends!" He muttered as he gathered his things and stormed away, shaking his head in disappointment.

**So bonjour guys! Hope you all liked that chap, idk sets up the whole 'date' thing u k… but neways if u want to make me happy id appreciate reviews WOOT thanks to everyone whose been doing that wooooopie!!! And btw in my last chap I was like whitney said 'she's a wildcat." About sharpay uk??? But I actually meant she's a knight…yep screw up so if u noticed that…just pretend u didn't see it woot Chanks bye!!**


	23. Mr Bolton

"Kacie! Aw, hey sweetie!" Gabriella shouted as her five year old cousin stumbled up the walk toward her and immediately latched onto her leg. "Come here!" Gabriella cried as she hoisted the girl to her hip and groaned. "You've been eating way too much Kac, you're so heavy!" She tickled the little girl's stomach and her cousin instantly giggled, kissing Gabriella's cheek and smiling.

"I missed you Ella!" She shrieked as she threw her arms around Gabriella's neck and brought her tiny cheek to Gabriella's.

"Aw me too! But you know we'll have our one on one time today right?" Gabriella asked playfully as she set Kacie down and led her in the house where her aunty and mom were talking. "Hey Aunty Marsh!" Gabriella called as she entered the kitchen and kissed her aunty's cheek.

"Oh, Gabriella is that you? You're so big now!" Gabriella's aunt cried as she patted Gabriella's head. "And so beautiful!"

Gabriella blushed. "Thanks Aunty! I'm going to head up to my room now with Kacie, maybe I'll take her to the park or something later, you know."

"Oh, sure Ella, take her with you! She's been talking non stop about you since we got on the flight in Denver!" Marge said enthusiastically as she turned to Liz. "What are we doing today since our young ones are out?"

"I was thinking a little shopping?" Liz grinned as Marge feigned surprise and Gabriella gasped.

"You've been planning this all along, and you all are going to go…without me!"

"Hey, you get the baby so I wouldn't complain." Liz stated as she flashed Gabriella a smile and began gathering her purse and things. "Your aunty and I are going to go now, so take care of Kacie and we should be back by five!"

"Yes, take good care of her Gabby!" Marge cried as Liz pulled her out the door and into the car. Gabriella laughed and smiled down at her cousin.

"You want to go to the park today, maybe some ice cream at the parlor over there?"

Kacie clapped her hands. "Ice cream? I love ice cream!" She jumped up and down and grabbed Gabriella's hand, can I do your make-up now?"

Gabriella giggled and began heading up to her room. "Of course you can! It's our little tradition." She pulled Kacie into her room and reached up into her closet to retrieve a box of all of her old make-up, eye shadows in bright hues, vibrant blusher compacts. She handed the box over to Kacie who instantly sat her down in front of Gabriella's mirror. With a frown on her face she reached into the box and pulled out a fluorescent colored pink lipstick and began smearing it on Gabriella's face.

"Oh, you look so pretty Ella!" She exclaimed as she pulled out some bright blue eyeshadow and circled Gabriella's entire eye with it, grinning and wagging her finger when Gabriella attempted to look in the mirror. "Not yet Ella!"

"Please?" Gabriella pouted as her little cousin laughed and shook her head taking out some more compacts and going to work on the rest of Gabriella's face. After a good half hour of combing Gabriella's hair and twisting it here and braiding it there, she sat back and pronounced her done. Gabriella turned slowly toward the mirror and had to laugh at how she looked, her face was overdone, her hair looked wacky, but considering it was done by a five year old, maybe it wasn't half bad. Gabriella grinned and began tickling her cousin lifting her up and twirling her about. "Ready to go to the park Kacie?" She giggled as she set the girl down on a stool.

"Uh, huh! But mommy said to bring my coat, do you know where she put it?" She began searching the room and Gabriella laughed.

"I think your mom left it down stairs sweetie, let's head down okay?" She grabbed Kacie's hand and headed downstairs, pausing by her aunt's bag and rummaging through it. "Ahah! Is this your coat?" She held a bright pink jacket to her cousin who smiled and nodded.

"Okay, now we can go Ella." Kacie declared as she latched onto Gabriella and led the way out the door. The pair walked half of the way to the park before Gabriella paused and hoisted her cousin onto her back for a ride. When they were within ten feet of the main entrance of the park Gabriella began running and Kacie screamed with delight.

"Ella! Faster please!" Gabriella laughed and continued increasing her pace, all the way until she passed the familiar basketball courts and saw an all to familiar figure shooting hoops there. Abruptly Gabriella stopped and Kacie's giggles subsided. "Why'd you stop?" Kacie demanded as she began punching Gabriella's back with impatience.

"Hey, hey, Kacie hold on a second, I see a friend of mine, we can pick up your ride after okay?" She glanced over her shoulder and the little girl's face and managed to make her smile by pulling a funny face. With Kacie still clinging to her back she walked towards the court and to where Troy was finishing throwing a shot from the free point line. "Troy!" She called as she began to jog and reached the spot right in front of Troy's face. "Troy, hey wh-" Gabriella took a step back as her eyes widened with surprise, and she gave a small gasp, she hadn't seen him very well at the cemetery, but there was no denying that it was Troy's father standing right in front of her. Shock and fear filled her stomach and she stuttered.

"Did you want something?" Troy's father growled as he jerked his head at Gabriella and sucked his breath in harshly. Gabriella couldn't help but study him, he looked exactly like Troy except for the dark scowl that was seemingly permanently etched onto his face. Gabriella didn't speak and Troy's dad sneered. "I said did you want something!" Gabriella felt Kacie grab tighter onto Gabriella's shoulders and she shuddered as she thought of what Mr. Bolton could do to her and her cousin.

"I-I was just looking for Troy sir, I'm sorry." Gabriella mumbled quickly as she made to leave, but one of Mr. Bolton's hands caught her arm.

"Troy, as in my son Troy?" He asked darkly as he kept his hand steadily on Gabriella's bicep.

"Um, yes? But I better go now." Gabriella said quickly as she attempted to release herself from his grip, but failed.

"Why the heck would you be looking for that worthless piece of trash?" Mr. Bolton spat as threw his hand off of Gabriella's arm and stepped closer to her. He stared into her eyes, and that's when Gabriella saw the difference in Troy and his dad's gazes, Troy's held warmth and understanding, but his dad's only looked cold and empty. Gabriella shivered and clung tighter to her cousin.

"He's not worthless sir! He's a wonderful person and you're lucky to have him for a son! You shouldn't be treating him the way you do!" Gabriella stated shortly as she began backing up, but as soon as the words left her lips he leapt at her snarling, catching her shoulders harshly and shaking her a little.

"Do not tell me about my own son! You know nothing of-"

"Dad! What are you doing?" Gabriella turned swiftly in Mr. Bolton's grasp and took the opportunity to scuttle to the edge of the court where she watched as Troy approached his dad. Troy looked quickly over at Gabriella and called, "You okay Brie?" Gabriella gulped and nodded, shifting Kacie into her arms and grasping her tight as she whimpered slightly.

"Brie?" Troy's dad sneered as he rounded on his son. "You know her? That your girlfriend?" He mocked Troy snottily and shoved him back a little, but Troy didn't flinch.

"Don't you ever touch one of my friends like that again!" Troy said in a dangerous voice as Mr. Bolton looked over to where Gabriella was.

"How do you even know that girl? School?" He watched Troy falter and he grinned evilly. "Oh do not tell me she's from that Sam heck 'Center' of yours? Trying to help you with your 'abuse' problems is she? Well tell her you don't need her help, there ain't nothing wrong!" He slapped Troy's arm and began walking towards Gabriella.

"Dad? Where are you going?" Troy called worriedly as he began hurrying to where his dad was in a hurry.

Mr. Bolton ignored Troy and he walked up to Gabriella. "Did you hear me girl? My son doesn't need your help! Your sticking your snooty little nose into something that is not your business!" His eyes flashed with anger and he lifted his hand to shove Gabriella, but Troy immediately stepped in the way, catching his dad's hand, fury radiating from him.

"I told you never to touch her!" Troy seethed as threw his dad's hand back to where it hung at Mr. Bolton's side.

"Protecting her are we? Well then I don't especially mind getting through you to get to her!" Mr. Bolton started, but Troy shook his head chuckling darkly.

"You wouldn't start that here if you were smart. Look around dad, there's people everywhere, and I'm sure Gabriella can scream loud enough to make hundreds of people come from miles around." He paused, breathing hard. "Drop it now."

Gabriella watched with wide eyes as Mr. Bolton closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Your going to get it when you get home boy, mark my words, I will get you if it kills me!" He snarled as he threw Gabriella a glare and stalked out of the park, slamming his fist into his palm.

Gabriella began shivering as she saw Troy shake his head and turn to her. "Troy, you can't possibly think of going home now!" She cried as she grabbed his shoulder.

Troy shrugged. "I've done worse Brie, this isn't the first time he's threatened me, I can handle it."

"Oh god Troy your going to have me worried until the next time I see you." She muttered as she placed Kacie on the ground.

Troy sighed. "Yeah, you don't need to worry, my dad's a jerk." He sighed and glanced upwards. "I'm sorry about what he just did, I swear if he touches you again I'd kill him."

Gabriella smiled appreciatively, "You were very brave Troy." She whispered as she reached out to hug him "Thanks for protecting us." She motioned to Kacie and herself and Troy let a small grin tug at his mouth.

"Well hey, who is this?" He crouched down in front of Kacie and poked her nose. Kacie giggled and looked up to Gabriella for approval, and Gabriella nodded with a soft smile.

"I'm Kacie." Gabriella's cousin stated shyly as she grinned at Troy who laughed and straightened up. He raised his eyebrows at Gabriella and she quickly stuttered.

"She's my cousin Troy." She stated as Troy rolled his eyes.

"All I can say is she's a spitting image of you." Troy said as he glanced down at the curly haired, brown eyed girl. "She's cute."

"Oh don't blow up her head anymore Troy, she already knows she can get away with anything by just batting those lashes of hers." Gabriella giggled as Kacie smiled up at her cousin and touched Troy's hand.

"What's your name?"

Troy chuckled. "I'm Troy, a friend of Gabriella's."

"Ella's?" Kacie said with a frown.

Troy smirked. "Yes, Ella's." He tousled Gabriella's hair and she quickly ducked away from him squealing.

"Troy! What was that for?" She shook out her curls and swept them up into a messy bun. Troy just smiled, but then leaned closer to Gabriella's face, gazing hard at her. "Um, yes?" Gabriella asked confused, as she watched Troy's eyes wander her features.

"Did you change your make-up or something? You have a lot of blue around your eye." He motioned to his own face and Gabriella burst into giggles.

"Oh, that! Kacie did my make-up before we came here, it's our little tradition that we do every time she comes and visits." Gabriella touched Kacie's head lightly.

"Isn't she pretty Troy?" Kacie asked hopefully as she turned to her blushing cousin and examined the make-up handy work she had done.

Troy smiled and his eyes met Gabriella's. "Your cousin is very pretty Kacie." Troy said softly as Gabriella looked away quickly and cleared her throat.

"Ugh, we better get going Troy, I think my aunty and my mom are back from their shopping excursion by now, and Kacie wanted ice cream." She watched Troy smile and looked at him. "You can come with us to the parlor if you want?"

Troy quickly shook his head and shrugged. "Nah, I got to head home, we're still on for Friday yeah?"

Gabriella nodded hurriedly. "Yeah, I'll see you then. But be careful when you get home Troy, and if there's any problems…" She trailed off as Troy placed his hands on either side of Gabriella's face.

"Brie, don't worry, I'll be fine, if there's anything you know I'll call you." He smiled as he patted Kacie's head. "Nice meeting you Kacie, maybe I'll see you again." Kacie smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Well got to go, bye Brie, I'll call you later this week." He waved and jogged over to his stuff, taking off out of the park with one last grin to the girls.

Gabriella sighed and took Kacie's hand in hers. "What flavor ice cream do you want Kac?"

Kacie looked thoughtful for a second and then nodded. "Strawberry please!" She exclaimed as she skipped along the path ahead of Gabriella before stopping short and turning back to her cousin. "Hey Ella?"

"Mmm?" Gabriella replied as she watched the leaves falling from the trees shadowing the path.

"I like Troy."

Gabriella giggled and caught up with her cousin, scooping the giggling girl up into her arms. "I like him too Kac, I like him too." She smiled and the two headed to Village's.

**Well theres a chap! Whew thought I wouldn't get it done by today! Aha no, but thanks to everyone who is reading this!!! Shabooya! Neways thanks again for all the reviews etc.!!! woot! And as always enjoy and REVIEW!!!**


	24. Nervous

"Casual?"

"No…"

"Formal."

"Uh…"

"Troy."

"What?"

"How can you not know?"

Troy scratched his head in frustration and sighed. "I actually don't know Brie, I mean, I'm a guy, what the heck is considered formal or casual?"

"Troy! You should know this!" Gabriella wailed as she stood in front of her closet and frowned, piecing through its contents. "A dress? A skirt? Jeans?"

Troy thought about it, "Not jeans, I don't know, a casual dress."

"A casual dress? Like a beach type of thing?"

"Dresses to the beach?"

"Do you not get out much Bolton?" Gabriella sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Honestly, can't you just tell me where we're going?"

"No."

"Why? You know it would make this so much easier."

"Just no jeans Brie, that's all I ask."

"Ugh, do you want me to look ugly at dinner?"

Troy chuckled and shook his head. "You could never look ugly and besides, you'll look wonderful in anything you wear."

Gabriella blushed and grinned. "Hmmm, I give up Troy, just know, if I'm dressed all wrong it's your fault."

"Yeah I'll be the gentleman, take the blame, you know." Troy huffed as he laughed.

"You do that Troy, okay I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah tomorrow, seven!" Troy replied containing his excitement and letting a goofy grin emerge on his face.

"Okay bye Troy!" Gabriella hung up and shook her head, now what was she supposed to do? With a sigh she looked around, and suddenly she snapped her fingers. "Sharpay." She muttered as she glanced at the clock, she prayed Sharpay had been good and done her homework already, even if it was Thursday. With a few pushes of a button Gabriella was calling Sharpay, waiting for her perky voice to come on the line.

"Whoever the heck this is make it quick!" Sharpay screeched down the phone and Gabriella grimaced.

"Shar? Is this a bad time, it's just me." Gabriella heard a soft voice in the background and strained to hear. She paused and then recognized the boy's voice. "Shar? Are you with Zeke?"

Sharpay sighed. "God Gab I'm sorry for yelling like that. Me and Zeke are just out to dinner you know, alone time." She giggled as Gabriella smiled. "But anyway what's up?"

"Well I'm sort of in a dilemma?"

"A dilemma." Sharpay repeated as she sat back in the booth and glanced over at Zeke. "What kind are we talking here."

"Clothes, for my 'dinner' with Troy." Gabriella replied as she threw herself onto her bed.

Sharpay squealed. "Don't move I'll be right there." She fumbled with her purse. "Zeke one of my girls has a problem you want to come fix her fashion disaster?" She looked hopefully at him but Zeke just chuckled and shook his head.

"I think I'll live if I just let you handle this one."

"But this was our time together." Sharpay pouted as she gave him puppy eyes.

"I know Shar, next time, your friend needs you and I wouldn't be too much help to fashion." He pulled a face and Sharpay whacked him smartly with her bag.

"Don't talk about fashion like that." She growled and then gave him a perky smile, lifting her phone back to her ear. "Okay Gab, be there in a jiff." She snapped her phone shut and led Zeke out of the restaurant.

Gabriella closed her phone and looked at the screen, a picture of her and Troy after their first one on one basketball game. She grinned and examined the picture some more thinking back to her conversation with Troy about two days ago, after the afternoon at the park with his dad.

_Gabriella sat on her bed whacking her pencil onto her binder and chewing her nail, she couldn't quite remember what had been happening in math that day. With a sigh she ran a hand through her curls and muttered softly to herself. As she reached up toward the lamp her phone began ringing and she sat up startled. With a groan she flung herself off the bed and padded over to her bag where she retrieved her cell._

_"Hello?"_

_"Brie?"_

_"Troy!" Gabriella gasped as she slumped onto her bean bag chair. "Oh my gosh, why have you not called me, I was worried sick about you! I thought your dad might have-"_

_Troy laughed. "Brie, cool it, nothing happened, nothing besides the usual you know." He sighed and Gabriella frowned._

_"The usual?"_

_"Ah, you know a shouting fest a couple punches no biggy." Troy tried in vain to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal._

_"A couple punches!" Gabriella shrieked. "Troy what is going on?"_

_"It was nothing bad, you know, better then normal, actually." Troy replied as he shook his head at her reaction. "I'm just calling to tell you that I'm all good. My dad was pretty cooled off by the time I got home."_

_Gabriella sighed. "As long as you're okay…"_

_"Listen Brie, I'm good, but I'm glad you care."_

_"Well yeah what kind of person would I be if I didn't?" Gabreilla replied heavily as she sat back._

_"My dad." Troy said shortly as Gabriella nodded._

The doorbell rang and Gabriella shot up, hurrying down that stairs and throwing open the door. Sharpay leapt at her and began shaking her lightly. "Gabriella Montez do you realize that the most important day of your life is tomorrow and you haven't even chosen a gorgeous outfit yet?" Sharpay growled as she slammed the door and began dragging Gabriella back to her room.

"Most important day of my life? Shouldn't that be reserved for my wedding or the birth of future kids or something?" Gabriella mumbled as she rubbed her shoulder as Sharpay let her go and attacked her closet.

"Well Troy could be your husband one day." Sharpay stated bluntly and Gabriella snorted.

"Shar, I haven't known him that long, and besides marriage is far away." She got a wistful glint in her eye. "And remember I told you that he said the dinner was just as friends." She said softly as Sharpay scowled and turned around, abandoning her closet duties.

"Oh Gab shut it, Troy's just nervous about the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing, you know? I can tell he likes you." She pointed at her friend and once again began rummaging through Gabriella's clothes. "God, have you not been shopping in forever!" She muttered as Gabriella shrugged and lay back onto her bed.

"I don't know Shar, he said in between casual and formal, and I have no idea what that is." Gabriella murmured as she turned to Sharpay who was busy thinking.

"Okay, I got it!" Sharpay clapped her hands and began throwing stuff out of the closet. "Just pray that you have all the things in my fashion vision!" She squealed as Gabriella sat up.

"I don't want to look like I'm trying to hard. I don't want him to know I like him." Gabriella said as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"One, you won't look like you're trying too hard, and two he already knows you like him, just like you know he likes you." Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but Sharpay narrowed her eyes. "And don't you dare tell me that you 'don't' know that he likes you, that's trash." Sharpay growled as she took out a mini skirt and examined it.

"Shar, I'm not going to wear that." Gabriella moaned as she buried her face and blushed at Sharpay's previous comment.

"I'm not going to make you wear this, though I would love to borrow it." Sharpay smirked as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Although we are suppose to be focusing on me, yes, take it." Gabriella muttered as Sharpay clapped excitedly and threw the mini skirt to her purse.

"Now back to business." Sharpay exclaimed and took a few items from the pile that had accumulated and turned to Gabriella with a grin.

"Gabby you look stunning!" Taylor squealed as she pulled the last of Gabriella's curls into her half up half down do.

"You think? In between casual and formal?" Gabriella asked nervously as she fingered the teal dress that was hanging loosely over her gray tights and silver flats.

"Perfect Gab. Don't question the fashion queen." Sharpay said firmly and grinned going over to her friend and cinching her tiny waist with a skinny silver belt. "Absolutely gorgeous. Troy won't know what hit him!" She exclaimed and clapped as Gabriella blushed.

"Guys." She murmured as she turned to the mirror and studied her smoky eye make-up and light pink lip-gloss. "What if this dinner is a disaster."

Taylor shook her head and turned Gabriella to her and Sharpay. "Listen Gabriella, it'll be wonderful and you and Troy will get along just fine, you've been out with him before." She winked and Gabriella frowned.

"But somehow this is different, you know?"

"Just go with the flow Gab, and quit worrying, you and Troy are perfect together." Taylor said reassuringly.

"Yeah as friends." Gabriella murmured to herself as glanced at the clock. "He's late!" She wailed. "I bet he's backed out on me the last minute." She said softly as her eyes started to well up.

"Oh come on Gab, you'll ruin your make-up, and besides Chad's been telling me how much Troy's been talking about tonight." Taylor said quickly as she soothed Gabriella.

"Really?" Gabriella said softly.

"Yes, really." Sharpay replied as she looked at her watch and shook her head. "Gab, he's only a minute late, quit overreacting, Zeke's been telling me the same thing that Taylor said Chad was saying. Come on let's go-"

The doorbell rang. Gabriella's mouth dropped open and she glanced at her friends in a panic. They grinned at her, "Do you think your mom wants a picture of this?" Taylor teased as Gabriella shoved her.

"Just because my mom has a meeting doesn't mean she needs a picture." She hissed as she brushed off her dress and hurried down the stairs taking a shaky breath at the foot of the steps. Taylor and Sharpay crowded around her as they heard the door bell ring again.

"Geesh someone's impatient." Sharpay muttered as Gabriella smirked fluffing her hair a little and beginning to panic.

She turned to Taylor. "Oh gosh Tay, this is all wrong, I'm way too dressed up he'll think I'm assuming it's like an actual date. I got to go change, I have to fix this, I need-"

Taylor looked over Gabriella's shoulder and grinned, spying a familiar figure standing uncertainly behind Gabriella, a smile playing on his face. "You need to calm down Gabriella. You look beautiful." She said softly as she brushed Gabriella's bangs with the tip of her finger. Gabriella took a soothing breath and heard a soft familiar chuckle behind her and with a gasp she heard his voice.

"Hey Brie." His voice was low and Gabriella turned to meet his eyes, his breath catching in his throat as he studied her flawless face. "You look amazing."

**Ok, yes didn't update yesterday, but I'm suffering from IDFHANAB, (I'm dead from homework and need a break) lol I crack myself up… okay fine not so funny neways… that was the next chap, hope u enjoyed it, maybe not the date part yet but you know that'll be up tomorrow prob. Neways I'm thinking the end is near for this story, and for those of you that predicted that Troy would come running to Gabriella when he got hurt… you'll have to wait on that a little longer wink wink lol okay thanks for reading and REVIEW!**


	25. Basketball Cupcakes

Gabriella gulped and blushed as she stared back at Troy, examining his dark blue button up and faded jeans. She smiled, but remained silent, trying to form words and failing miserably. Sharpay groaned and rolled her eyes as Troy shifted nervously and she came up behind Gabriella and nudged her gently.

"Wha-?" Gabriella said startled as she stumbled forward a little hitting Troy's arm as he laughed and caught her.

"Still clumsy huh?" Troy joked as Gabriella regained her senses and glared jokingly.

"Never was." She said sternly as her eyes laughed at the playful banter going on between the two.

"Ah, well this is for you. I don't know if you like this kind of thing." Troy said softly as he drew a daisy from behind his back and gave it to Gabriella. He scratched the back of his neck, "My mom said that if I'm ever taking a girl out." He coughed, "You know as friends… I should bring a flower or something." He looked at Gabriella uncertainly as her smile faltered at his words, but she immediately bounced back and hugged him quickly.

"No Troy, I love it, thanks!" She smiled and gave the flower to Taylor. "Hey Tay, can you put this in some water when we go?"

Taylor nodded softly and Sharpay groaned, was she the only one that saw that these two were meant for each other? With a shake of her head she began shoving Troy and Gabriella out the door. "Alright, you two have a good time and be home by nine." She called as she deposited them on the porch and promptly shut the door.

"Nine? It's seven." Troy said looking at Gabriella confused as she blushed.

"Shar's kidding, my curfew is twelve, though I don't think we'll be staying out that late?" She looked at Troy carefully as he shrugged.

"Who knows with what I have planned." He grinned mysteriously as Gabriella giggled.

"Now can I know where you're taking me?"

"Um no." Troy said shortly as he walked over to the passenger side of his car and popped the door open. "Let's go though." Gabriella laughed as Troy bowed when she entered the car and he hurried around to his own seat.

"When are the reservations then?" Gabriella asked as Troy fiddled with the radio as they pulled out onto the main street.

Troy looked over at her and frowned. "Did I say there were going to be reservations?"

"Troy! Don't you know that when you eat at a restaurant you have to make reservations?" She looked quickly at Troy who looked like he was hiding a smirk. "Unless your like going to a fast food- Oh my gosh we're not right? Because I did not spend time trying to figure out what was between casual and fancy, just to waste my efforts on a McDon-" Troy began laughing as Gabriella continued to ramble.

"You know Brie, I do know for a fact that McDonald's is a casual place." He said with a smirk as Gabriella stopped mid-sentence and sat back in her chair.

"So if you didn't make reservations, where are we going then?" Gabriella asked uncertainly as Troy just shook her head.

"For someone who seems so smart you just don't seem to comprehend." He laughed and changed his voice to become slow, as if talking to a baby. "I." He pointed to himself, keeping his eyes on the road the entire time. "Am. Not. Going. To. Tell. You." He grinned as he moved his hand to talk as if he were holding a puppet.

Gabriella groaned. "You are impossible Bolton." She muttered as she clamped her hand over his moving one and scowled at it. "I was just wondering."

"Well keep your thoughts in your head because you're getting el zippo from me." Troy said firmly as he looked quickly at Gabriella who had pulled a pout and a pitiful expression.

"Ahah!" He said quickly turning back to the road and smiling. "I am completely immune to that face Brie, my cousin used to pull it all the time, I got over it." He smiled as Gabriella frowned.

"Shoot." She muttered as she gazed out the window and saw that the street lights were getting farther and farther apart. "Where are we?"

"A place." Troy said with a smirk and Gabriella mock shivered.

"Ooo, are you planning on murdering me and leaving the evidence in the middle of no where?" She grinned as she gestured to her surroundings.

"Definitely." Troy joked as Gabriella gave a fake scream and he chuckled. "Anyways we're basically there already."

"There?"

"Yeah. Our dinner spot?" Troy spun his wheel and drove over a couple of bumpy yards off the road and he popped open his door. "Welcome to Bolton's Diner."

"Bolton's Diner huh?" Gabriella smiled as he nodded and walked around the car to let her out. She stepped out of the car and immediately felt a gentle breeze whipping her hair. She sniffed the air and heard the gentle crash of water from somewhere nearby. "Troy?"

"Mmm?" He mumbled as he headed over to the trunk and dug under the hood, pulling various things out and finally gathering everything and heading over to Gabriella.

"Are we by any chance at the beach?" She asked slowly as she stared out into the darkness and shivered a little.

"Well…"

"Oh my gosh we are!" Gabriella squealed as she began leaping into the darkness, but stopped short. "Come on!" She yelled as Troy laughed.

"I didn't know you'd be this happy to come here." He said jokingly as Gabriella grinned.

"You have no idea how long it's been since I've come near to the ocean." She said excitedly as Troy grinned and switched on a giant flashlight, handing it to Gabriella and taking one himself.

"Watch out for the rocks." He said as he took her hand and headed down among the dunes. He glanced over at Gabriella. "Just for the record, this is my thinking spot, I come here a lot to be away from my dad." He looked at Gabriella who was nodding gently. "And another little tidbit I think you might enjoy… you know, this beach? Completely safe. No murders, or psychos etc. etc. I've been coming here since I was like born." He smiled as Gabriella grinned and shot the beam of her light to the outskirts of her vision, and she squealed as it swept over the dark gray waters.

"Where are we eating then?" She asked as she looked around, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Oh, well of course at my favorite spot." Troy said smiling and taking her hand, dragging her to a large dune where he set his stuff down and looked at her.

"Ready for the elegance of Bolton's Diner?" He teased as Gabriella giggled and nodded. "Okay, here we go!" He exclaimed as he dug in the bag at his feet to reveal a giant flannel picnic blanket and he spread it out. He tossed Gabriella a blanket and took one for himself. "Okay, it's cold, but I took care of that, now what do I have to eat?" He smirked at Gabriella as she bounced excitedly wrapping herself in the blanket and settling next to Troy as he pulled a cooler from the bag and set it next to him. "I know how you're a fatty, so I brought lots to eat." He teased as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Gosh Troy, way to make me feel good about myself." She moaned as he smiled and she lightly punched his arm.

"I'm kidding. You know that right?" Troy said unsurely as Gabriella rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Stop taking things seriously Troy, I'm hungry!" Gabriella wailed rubbing her hands together as she eyed the cooler.

"Ah, the secret lady knight emerges." Troy said as Gabriella slapped him and glared forcefully at the cooler and brought a stern gaze to Troy's face.

"Hurry it up or I will seriously kill you for that food." She threatened as he leaned back.

"Oh someone's touchy." He exclaimed as Gabriella huffed.

"Just give me the gosh darn food." Gabriella growled as Troy laughed and began digging in the cooler.

"Okay, let's see, does someone like hotdogs?" He asked as he pulled a foil pouch filled with steaming dogs wrapped in buns out and set it between them. "And, hmm, some burgers, French fries, and onion rings?" He placed all the food out around the two of them as Gabriella's eyes grew wide.

"Did you make all of this?" She asked shocked as she picked up a hotdog and examined it. Troy smirked as he placed bottles of water out to and he shrugged.

"I would love to take all the credit, but I got to say I took a little help from this one place." He grinned over at Gabriella as she giggled and shook her head.

"I knew it was too good to be true!" She exclaimed as she bit into a hot dog and sighed. "Though this stuff is awesome."

Troy grinned as he began eating too, "Mmm, this place never gets old." He said softly as he gazed out into the darkness and glanced over at Gabriella who smiled. The two finished up their meal and Troy glanced at Gabriella who was getting antsy. "Man I'm stuffed." He groaned as he placed his hands over his stomach and lay back on the picnic blanket. He closed his eyes and in a few seconds felt someone standing over him. His eyes fluttered open, and there was Gabriella, her face inches from his grinning down at him.

"Now I know a guy like you would not forget dessert." She said happily as Troy shook his head and moaned.

"Ugh Brie we just downed all that food, and now you're thinking about dessert?" He mumbled as Gabriella sat back happily. Troy looked at her strangely, "How the heck do you manage to eat so much." He stuck his hand out to poke Gabriella's stomach and she squealed, slapping his hand away. "And yet…abs." Troy stated as he shook his head and Gabriella began grumbling.

"Troy, I swear feed me!" Gabriella pleaded as Troy chuckled and shook his head.

"Did I say there was dessert?"

"I bet there is some kind of snack in that bag of yours." Gabriella cried as she stared longingly at the bag he had pulled their dinner out of.

"You know maybe, maybe not." Troy said slowly as Gabriella scowled.

"Bolton, I had patience with you for dinner, but this…this I cannot stand for." Gabriella exclaimed as she leapt up and grabbed the bag and a flashlight, running wildly about the dunes as Troy instantly jumped up.

"Hey! Come back here!" He yelled as he sprinted to catch her and finally after much effort, since she was dodging left and right, he caught her around her waist and twirled her around as she giggled uncontrollably. "Alright, alright, I get the point. I'll feed you!" Troy said as they headed back toward the blanket and Gabriella sighed with relief.

"Okay, so what are we having?" Gabriella asked as Troy began taking things out of his bag.

"Oh, these cool little cupcakes."

"Cupcakes?" Gabriella giggled and Troy scowled.

"Hey! I made these things myself. No insulting them, I think they're kind of cute." Gabriella attempted to keep a straight face as Troy handed her a cupcake with orange frosting and black stripes.

Gabriella paused as she examined them. "Um, I don't know about you Troy, but I don't think it's Halloween quite yet." Gabriella said uncertainly as she examined the cake in the lantern light.

Troy buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Brie, that's suppose to be a basketball." Gabriella instantly laughed and then quickly made a serious face.

"Of course, I was just teasing, you know." She grinned at Troy as he shook his head.

"Just eat it already." He moaned as he began pulling a portable DVD player out of his bag and laid it out in front of them. "I thought we could watch a movie." He stated as Gabriella nodded enthusiastically as she searched through the movies he had brought and instantly selected one.

"Here. Let's watch this!" She said as Troy laughed and popped the DVD in.

"And. Oh here, I brought popcorn." Troy said as he rummaged around and extracted a plastic bag of already popped popcorn.

"Yum!" Gabriella exclaimed as she reached for it and dug her hand in.

Troy watched her carefully as she began munching on the snack, and she saw him intently studying her. "Hey you got a little something right here." Troy said as he brought his hand to Gabriella's face and gently swiped the frosting from her now devoured cupcake, away.

He sat back and gazed quietly at her features. "Thanks." Gabriella said softly as she saw Troy staring deeply into her eyes. With her heart pounding, she cleared her throat. "So, um, let's watch this then." She said uncertainly as Troy quickly shook his head and nodded, hitting a few buttons and starting the film.

The pair headed back to Gabriella's house an hour or so after the movie had finished, having had decided to play hide-and-go-seek amongst the sand dunes. As they pulled up in front of Gabriella's house she sighed. "Gosh Troy, I've had an amazing time."

Troy, who had been shifting nervously the entire time looked quickly at her. "Um, me too Brie." He said softly as she nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Gabriella said slowly as she reached for the handle of the door. But before she could even swing it open, Troy caught her hand and stopped her. Gabriella frowned and looked at him. "Is there something wrong?" She scrunched her face up and cocked her head as Troy worked his mouth, blushing madly.

"Um, no, I was just-"

Gabriella nodded her head, "Yes?"

"I don't know I thought." Troy scratched his neck, trying to look anywhere, then Gabriella's dark eyes. "Um…"

Gabriella giggled. "Troy, just spit it out!" She laughed as he rubbed his hands together. "Whatever you have to say I won't judge you." She placed a hand on his arm, and he shivered.

"Actually, it doesn't have a lot to do with what I want to say, exactly." Troy muttered to himself as Gabriella strained to hear.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, want to repeat it?"

"Gabriella." Troy stated and Gabriella smirked.

"That is my name." She grinned as Troy rolled his eyes at her 'joke'.

"Um." Troy screwed his eyes up tight, he himself had told her this dinner was just between friends, but there was really no denying that this whole night had felt like an actual date. Troy sighed and shook his head quickly, screw the friendship thing he thought suddenly, as he leaned forward and caught Gabriella's mouth in a soft, sweet kiss.

**So… guys hope you liked that, sorry I haven't been updating much, or like, day to day as I said but I'll try harder… so neways hope this chap was enjoyable and REVIEW! Chanks!**


	26. Hang Man

**Hey all, okay I know I didn't update, but seriously school is killing me at the moment, I mean I use all my breaks to do homework so idk it's kind of hard to update every day, here's a deal, I'll attempt to update everyday, but if not it'll be every other day and I'll try not to make it any more than that. K? Lol thanks for everyones reviews etc. and keep it up as in… REVIEW woot! Hehe hope u enjoy this!**

Gabriella couldn't breathe, and she immediately sat back and broke the kiss, gasping a little, a shocked expression on her face. "But-but" She stuttered as she drew a hand to her lips and Troy sat back to, uncertainly. He scratched his neck, glancing around the car and sighing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I just-" He looked quickly at Gabriella who was still motionless, silently sucking in air. "Ugh, I screwed this up." He muttered as he buried his face in his hands. Gabriella sat there quietly, she couldn't quite wrap her head around what had just happened. Had she or hadn't she just kissed Troy Bolton, most wanted guy of East High, one of her good friends, her _Center peer_? Gabriella let her hand drop from her mouth, it wasn't like she wasn't allowed to like a peer, but Gabriella just couldn't comprehend how it was possible that Sharpay was so right about the whole thing. After all, Troy was the one who initiated the kiss, wasn't he?

Gabriella glanced over at him and took in a sharp breath, placing her hand on one of his shoulder blades. "Hey, Troy?" She could hear him muttering to himself and she instantly giggled, that made him look up.

"Wha-? Brie, shouldn't you be gone now? This is completely awkward." Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"That's just because you're making it awkward, it doesn't need to be." She paused and watched as his eyes met hers and she saw something like hope swell in them.

Troy sat up. "Alright then, how do we make this not weird?" He asked as he rubbed his palms on his jeans and Gabriella straightened. She wracked her brain, well one way or another this might be awkward. She sat back in her seat and smoothed her dress.

"Um…"

"See I told you!" Troy exclaimed as he threw his head back. "Awkward!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Gabriella moaned as she too threw her head back and stared at Troy who had turned his head to her face. "Ugh, okay answer me this, why did we kiss if we were, you know…" She trailed off and Troy shut his eyes.

"Just friends?"

"Yeah, that." Gabriella murmured as Troy blinked a couple of times and shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess this whole time I've been saying just friends, I kind of meant, you know, the opposite." He clenched his fingers and Gabriella frowned, but soon after she had comprehended his words she began semi-hyperventilating.

Troy smirked. "You okay there?"

"Um, wait. Let's get this straight."

"Yeah?"

Gabriella sighed and ran a hand through her curls. "So you kind of, I don't know… like me?" She crinkled her eyebrows and stared hard at Troy's face as it shifted into a nervous frown.

"I don't know, that's what I'm thinking, but if that's a problem." Troy stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets, groaning. "This is so weird."

"Okay, now I can agree, it is." Gabriella said softly, but mulled over Troy's words in her mind. "So if you kind of sort of like me-"

"I like you." Troy said firmly and Gabriella nodded, he blushed and motioned for her to continue.

"Okay you like me." Gabriella stated and he bobbed his head. Gabriella heaved in a breath and screwed up her face. "Well…I like you too." She finished and she immediately heard Troy cough.

"Seriously?" Troy asked triumphantly, but he immediately calmed himself and turned crimson, he cleared his throat. "I mean, you do?" He said uncertainly as he rubbed his neck. Gabriella shook off her feelings of doubt and laughed.

"Yes, I do. Seriously."

Troy smiled, "Cool. Okay…" He blew out a breath and nodded.

"Yeah…" Gabriella giggled and he chuckled.

"Why is this still so awkward?" He laughed as Gabriella shook her head.

"I have no idea…but hey! Tomorrow's Saturday, why don't we talk about this then, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, it's getting late." Troy agreed as she smiled at him.

"I'll meet you at the room and we'll head out somewhere for lunch, that okay?" He nodded and she reached for her purse. "Thanks for an awesome night Troy!" She winked and kissed him swiftly on his cheek. With a grin she opened the car door and entered her house, giving Troy one last wave.

Troy sat in the driveway for a second, letting his car idle and his mind wander. He touched his cheek for a millisecond and grinned, before shifting into drive and backing out of the driveway and onto the street.

Troy rubbed his hands together nervously, blowing on his fingers and trying not to focus on the clock. Where was she? He was about to head down to Ann's office a second time to check for her, before Gabriella threw open the door a wide smile on her face. "Hey! Sorry I'm late!" She said as Troy immediately stood up. His eyes swept over her light blue coat and her wind blown expression.

"Hmmm, looks like we're walking huh?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Um, yes! It's beautiful outside!" Gabriella called as she beckoned to him and skipped away from the doorframe, down the hall, and out of his sight.

"Hey! Wait up!" Troy laughed as he snagged his jacket and shrugged it on, hurrying to catch Gabriella as she flew into the elevator and began pressing the floor buttons impatiently.

"Um, O." Troy said as he watched Gabriella giggle and nod, placing four French fries in an O shape next to an R, a blank, an N, a blank, and an E. He studied it for a second, grabbing his burger, eyes flicking over the word. "Orangutan?" He asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Troy, it's so obvious." She groaned as she shoved his shoulder across the table and grinned at him. "You honestly don't know?"

"Um… what can I say I'm not as smart as you." Troy replied with a smirk and Gabriella huffed.

"You are totally lying." She stated as she narrowed her eyes and pointed at him. Ever since the two had sat down to their meal at a fast food restaurant, they had been playing hangman- with French fries, instead of letters on a paper. Gabriella giggled as Troy helplessly shrugged. "Whatever, guess again." Gabriella laughed as Troy smiled.

"Okay. Let's see…A?" Troy questioned as Gabriella nodded and took two French fries, and placed them in an upside down V formation next to the R.

"Hmmm…" She murmured as she took a fry and broke it in half, placing it between the two other fries so that it resembled an A. "Okay there!"

Troy furrowed his brow, but the glint in his eye told Gabriella that he was playing mind games with her and 'pretending' not to know. A 'realization' seemed to hit Troy and he instantly smacked an oh-my-gosh-I-can't-believe-I-didn't-see-it-before look on his face and grinned. "Oh!" He cried slapping his forehead as Gabriella shook her head in exasperation. "It's orange!" He exclaimed as he did a little dance in his seat and collected the French fries they had used and stuffed them all in his mouth. "Ywes!" He mumbled as he chewed and Gabriella groaned.

"Has no one told you not to talk when there is food in your mouth." She asked as she pulled his chin up and smiled.

"Hey, by the type of eater you are I'm guessing you do the same thing." Troy stated as he took another fry from the pouch and dipped it into some ketchup.

"Well…"

"Aha! I knew it!" Troy crowed as he did a dance once again and Gabriella made a face.

"Troy, what did I tell you about happy dancing?" She smirked as he shrugged.

"You yourself said I had moves at the dance, so I wouldn't talk." He smirked as Gabriella shrugged and continued eating her chicken fingers.

"So… should we talk about last night?" She asked hesitantly as Troy instantly looked at her, an expression she couldn't place apparent on his face.

"Um, can we wait on that for a little bit?" Troy asked hurriedly as she frowned.

"Do you, like, wish it didn't happen?" Gabriella asked softly as Troy instantly shook his head, his hair flopping wildly.

"No way!" He nearly shouted, with so much conviction that Gabriella laughed and blushed.

"I mean, I liked it, you know." Troy said quietly as Gabriella smirked and he blushed, looking away. Troy cleared his throat. "Anyways, it's my turn for hangman now." He stated as he broke the awkward moment and Gabriella nodded. "Okay let's see." He placed fries out horizontally, indicating blank spaces, there were three words, fourteen letters. "Alright, go." Troy said as he sat back, a nervous expression on his face.

Gabriella looked uncertainly at his facial expression and frowned. "Are you sure this is possible?" She gestured to the fries and counted the spaces with her fingers.

"Oh it's definitely possible." Troy said seriously and Gabriella raised her eyebrows at his tense expression.

"You okay there?"

"Possibly." Troy said softly as Gabriella nodded slowly and began guessing.

"Okay…A?"

About fifteen minutes later, Gabriella had the following in front of her:

BE Y GRLRED

Gabriella frowned, "Okay, be my" She read, pausing, "It's my right?" She looked up at Troy who shrugged, an anxious smile on his face.

"Got to guess a letter don't you?" He teased as Gabriella growled.

"Fine, M." She said as Troy nodded and lay fries down in the letter's shape.

"Okay, keep going." Troy said as he rubbed his hands on his jeans and looked over at Gabriella who apparently hadn't had an epiphany on the puzzle's meaning yet.

"Alright, um a letter." Gabriella mumbled as she read the letters in front of her in all of the possible combinations she could think of. "P?"

"P." Troy said incredulously, he thought she was joking with him, but Gabriella looked genuinely confused. "No P's." He said firmly as Gabriella ran a hand through her hair.

"Seriously? Okay then." She tapped her fingers on the table. "Um…F?" She jabbed at a letter and to her relief saw Troy nod and place that next to the others. She read the sequence, the words floating into her mind. "Oh my gosh I know!" She cried excitedly as she spat out the words before she could even think. "Be my girlfri-" She stopped mid-sentence and gasped, the chicken strip she was holding, tumbling to the floor.

**How was it? Lol Review and hope u enjoyed my teeny tiny cliffy:-)**


	27. Ignore the Question

_"Be my girlfri-" Gabriella stopped mid-sentence and gasped._

Troy looked at her worriedly, rubbing his palms together. "End." Troy finished Gabriella's sentence as she sat there in a daze. "Girlfriend." Troy repeated, now looking extremely uncomfortable as Gabriella's startled expression didn't change. Troy sighed and buried his face in his hands, "Okay, that so did not go the way I pictured." He muttered dramatically as he looked up into Gabriella's eyes. "Brie? Are you okay?" Gabriella's chest seemed to be heaving a little unevenly and her eyes were growing wider and wider.

"Um…um." Gabriella muttered and then closed her eyes. "Just give me like one second." She held up her finger pleadingly and Troy watched her, confused.

"Yeah, sure." Troy said as he sat back and stuffed his hands in his pockets, but he immediately sat up as Gabriella jumped up and sprinted out of the restaurant causing a few people to turn their heads as she zipped by. Troy's jaw dropped, did she just run away from him? Did he totally misread the situation? Was it too early to ask that kind of question? He groaned as he watched Gabriella figure hurry around the sidewalk that bordered the parking lot. She halted as she came to a clear spot and Troy watched amazed as she began jumping up and down screaming and squealing. Troy covered his ears a little, it was high pitched, and turned red as people looked outside to see what the commotion was. Now Troy was thoroughly confused, and he just sat there mouth open as he saw Gabriella turn on her heel and hurry off back down the sidewalk. His eyes followed her as she threw the restaurant door open and hurried inside, back to the table.

"Sorry about that." She breathed, her eyes sparkling.

"Um, yeah, what was that?" Troy asked as Gabriella flashed an innocent grin towards some of the booths that were still looking at her.

"Oh you know…I had, to um…shall we continue hangman then?" She stuttered as Troy closed his mouth taken aback.

"Um aren't you going to answer the question?" He asked uncertainly as she looked at him.

"What question?" She replied innocently as she looked down at the table and saw the game they had just been working on, lying right there. "Oh this?" She gestured to it and Troy nodded hurriedly. "Oh, so you were serious about it then?" Gabriella teased as she saw Troy shift.

Troy scratched his neck, "Actually, yes I was." He muttered as he looked at Gabriella and she smirked slightly.

"Alright then, let's play hangman." Gabriella exclaimed as she reached to her carton of fries, but Troy caught her hand.

"So you're just going to ignore my question?" He asked stupidly as he felt a flush crawl into his cheeks. "You-you don't want to answer?" He looked pleadingly at her, but she just shrugged, struggling to keep her growing grin off of her face.

"Actually, I believe it's my turn to make up the phrase and for you to solve." Gabriella stated as Troy sat back, hurt. He could not believe she was doing this, why all of a sudden was she being so cruel, could she not see that her not answering the question was breaking his heart? He sat back and shifted his jacket around his shoulders.

"Fine, go ahead." He said stiffly as Gabriella smiled and began placing fries onto the paper wrapper they had spread over the tabletop.

"Okay, you can guess now." Gabriella grinned and sat up straighter as Troy leaned forward.

"Um, an E?" He said shortly as Gabriella nodded and propped together French fries. "Look Gabriel-"

"Shh, just play Troy." Gabriella said calmly as he nodded and closed his eyes, he would not cry, he would not show hurt.

He cleared his throat. "P?"

Fifteen minutes later Troy felt a blush grow on his face as he read the incomplete phrase in front of him, it couldn't say that could it? He reread it and tried to fit a countless amount of letters into the three empty spaces, but there was no way. He began grinning as he looked up at Gabriella. He pointed to the fries that read: BE M BOFRIEND. "I think I know what it means." He mumbled as Gabriella slowly began grinning. "But why did you have to make it like you weren't going to answer my question at all?" Troy asked softly as Gabriella shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know. I guess I felt like I had to ask you too." Gabriella mumbled as she leaned forward and gently kissed Troy.

They pulled back, "I take it that's a yes then?" Troy smiled as Gabriella blushed and nodded. "Well here's my answer." He said softly as he leaned forward to kiss Gabriella's lips once more.

Gabriella giggled and sat back as Troy stared at her and smiled a silly grin. "Good answer." Gabriella breathed and he chuckled. "Let's get out of here." She murmured as she stood up. "I don't feel like playing hangman anymore." She laughed and so did he, as they began clearing up their mess.

The couple walked outside, Troy's arm wrapped around her shoulders, her arm encircling her lower back. The two joked, before lapsing into a comfortable silence, strolling down the main streets of the town. Troy let out a little chuckle. He turned to Gabriella and grinned.

"What?" She asked confused as she shifted under his gaze as they came to a stop in front of a candy shop.

"I thought we could stop in here." Troy said as Gabriella looked around him and saw the store's sign, she squealed.

"I love this place!" She cried as she began trying to pull Troy towards the entrance.

Troy laughed. "I know you do, that's why I stopped here." He placed his arms on her shoulders and watched her brow furrow. "But I just got to ask one really quick question."

Gabriella shrugged and looked back at him as he smirked. "Ask away." She replied as she raised her eyebrows and his smirk grew larger.

"So…what was up with that whole jumping around thing outside the restaurant?" He teased as Gabriella gaped at him and slapped his arm.

"You were not suppose to see that!" She exclaimed as she buried her face in her hands and began groaning. "I mean, I thought I had gotten far enough away, and I was behind that bush…" She whirled on him, mock anger all over her face. "Did you spy on me?" She hissed as Troy masked his smile and backed up a little, hands up.

"Hey, hey, the entire restaurant saw you. And heck if they didn't they could hear you." He burst into laughter as Gabriella turned red and crouched down, head on her knees.

"That is so embarrassing." Gabriella muttered as Troy continued to laugh. "And it's not funny!" She sent a playful glare to Troy who immediately quieted down.

"Hey, Brie I'm sorry okay? I just found it extremely cute." He reached down and picked Gabriella up, hugging her tightly in his arms.

"Cute? Really?" Gabriella frowned as Troy grinned.

"You know cute. Cute how you were so excited to be the girlfriend of _the_ Troy Bolton." Troy teased and Gabriella immediately gasped slapping him.

Her eyes darkened a shade and he frowned down at her. "What?" He asked worriedly.

"Never mention that to anyone. Or I'll tell the entire East student body that you were, how shall I put this nicely." She pretended to think, cocking her hip and biting her lip. "On the verge of tears, when the Lady Knights Captain didn't answer your 'question'." She grinned as Troy immediately began shaking his head.  
"Whoa, whoa, I was not crying!" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella shook her head.

"I presume that means we have a deal then?" She smirked as Troy rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Okay fine, deal, deal." Troy said as Gabriella stuck out her hand and Troy leaned down to kiss her instead.

Gabriella grabbed his hand once more to drag him into the shop, "Sealed with a kiss huh?" She teased as Troy smiled, letting her pull him away.

"You know it." He said as Gabriella laughed and he opened the door, leading them inside.

**Okay… I know it's been two days guys, but honestly I had a HORRIBLE geom. Test yesterday and I was dead then, plus the day before I had to study… so I hope y'all understand. Anyways thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked it, it's the weekend so I'll have time to update. I think. Haha neways thanks again REVIEW!!!**


	28. Boston

Sharpay screamed, she really screamed, letting an ear splitting shrill cry rip through the phone line and into Gabriella's waiting ear drum. "Wha- Sharpay!" Gabriella half laughed half cried as she jerked the phone away from her ear and scowled at it. "Thanks for getting my hearing impaired." She grumbled as she heard Sharpay still squealing on the other end of the conversation.

Finally, after a few minutes, Sharpay calmed down, laughing. "Gabs can you blame me? He's your first boyfriend and the most popular guy at East High!" She exclaimed as she danced in front of the mirror inspecting her flawless eyebrows. Gabriella had just informed her of what had happened the previous afternoon, and how Troy had asked her a very important question.

Gabriella giggled and sighed. "I know, I can't believe he asked me."

"What did I tell you Gabs, undeniable chemistry." Sharpay stated as she pursed her lips and sat down at her vanity. "So tell me everything that happened." She prodded excitedly.

"Well… there isn't much to tell." Gabriella said embarrassed, for some reason she didn't want to share the special 'hangman' moment she and Troy had. "I'll just tell you that it was really sweet and completely unique." She gushed as Sharpay groaned.

"You are such a tease Gabriella! I'm drooling for details here and that's all you're giving me?" She huffed and rolled her eyes.

Gabriella giggled. "Yep, that's all you're getting, but I'll see you and Tay in school tomorrow okay?" She ran a hand through her curls smiled as she heard Sharpay moan in frustration.

"Mark my words Montez, I'll get you to spill one way or another." Sharpay threatened as Gabriella laughed.

"Mmmhmm, bye Sharpay." She teased as she hung up and sat back on her pillows, smiling to herself.

"Boston." Gabriella said for the millionth time as she stared in awe at Miss Hawthorn.

Miss Hawthorn flashed a smile (for the millionth time) and repeated. "Boston." She placed her hands on her hips and straightened her classes with the tip of her manicured nail. "Now I know you can't answer right away, but this is an awesome opportunity and you do have a month before you potentially leave." She said as she watched Gabriella carefully.

"I can't believe it." Gabriella breathed as she sat back in her chair, eyes fixed on the desk in front of her. "And how long would I be gone?" She asked quickly as Miss Hawthorn smiled.

"Oh don't worry Gabriella the political convention is only a week long. You'll learn a lot about our countries political procedures, the lives and jobs of senators, governors, that type of thing." She explained as Gabriella's face relaxed a little. "You and Miss Mckessie are the only two who have shown a lot of interest in my class." Miss Hawthorn pointed out as Gabriella nodded with a slight smile on her face. "So seeing as that is so, I decided that I'd send you two as delegates for our high school." She smiled as Gabriella nodded enthusiastically.

"I guess I'll have to talk to Taylor…and my mom." She grinned as Miss Hawthorn nodded.

"Absolutely, just let me know and the school will set everything up for you, okay?" Gabriella nodded. "Now enjoy the rest of your day Miss Montez." Miss Hawthorn said as she stood up and straightened her skirt, giving Gabriella's hand a shake and walking out of the room.

"Political convention huh? Someone trying to be President when they grow up?" Troy teased as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist as they strolled through downtown.

"Hmmm, maybe." Gabriella joked as she smiled up at him as he laughed.

"Well, I think you should go, sounds awesome." Troy said thoughtfully as Gabriella nodded.

"It does, doesn't it? I mean this is a cool opportunity and I could go with Taylor." Gabriella said as she glanced in the window of a small boutique. "But of course I'd have to ask my mom first."

"Right. Me and Chad will miss you and Tay." Troy said as he pulled a frown and Gabriella giggled.

"Troy, it's a week!" Gabriella smiled as Troy squeezed her tight.

"I know, but what will I do without my peer and my girlfriend to spill my problems to?" Troy grinned as Gabriella slapped him.

"I think you can manage on your own for a week, just promise you won't get in any trouble." She spoke as if talking to a four year old as Troy nodded obediently.

"I swear I won't." Troy pouted as he pulled a salute and Gabriella giggled.

"Good boy." She kissed his cheek gently and he smiled.

"I really am going to miss you." He said quietly as Gabriella smiled softly.

"You know I will too. But I'll call you and you'll call me, that is if I'm even going. We're talking way future tense here." Gabriella reminded him and he nodded.

"When would you leave?" Troy asked as he dropped his arm around her shoulder and looked down at her face.

"Um, I think my teacher said in a month." Gabriella frowned as she thought about it. "I guess that's a pretty long time."

"Yeah." Troy sighed as he smiled at her. "Plenty of time to spend with me!" He grinned as he began tickling Gabriella.

"Ah! Troy stop!" Gabriella cried as she writhed in his grasp, gasping with laughter.

"No I don't think-" A ring tone filled the air and Troy immediately stopped his actions and fished his cell from his pocket. "One sec." He said as he flipped open the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

He paused for a second as he glanced at Gabriella. "Oh really? Yeah did Taylor tell you? Yeah, Brie just told me." He smiled at Gabriella as she cocked her head in interest. "No, dude what's up?" Troy asked as he kicked the ground and glanced around. There was a pause as his voice caught in his throat. "What? I swear he better not be sour from the dance." He said quickly, and his tone change made Gabriella look at him worriedly. She placed a soothing arm on his shoulder and rubbed it gently. "Oh gosh are you serious? He really was like that?" Troy paused as he nodded. "I don't know I don't think he's that much of a creep." He shook his head as he sighed. "Yeah, I guess I could do that, okay, so she's going?- Sure all right, okay catch you later man." Troy said as he ran a hand through his hair and shut the phone.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked as she looked at him quizzically and his eyes darkened a little.

"Well, turns out Josh is going to your convention to." Troy growled as he stuffed his phone into his jeans pocket and glanced at Gabriella's expression. "I swear if he's mad about the dance and tries to take it out on you I'll kill hi-"

"Whoa, whoa, Sharpay's cousin Josh?" Gabriella asked confused as she looked closely at Troy. He nodded quickly and then began walking, scooping Gabriella's hand into his.

"Chad, that was him on the phone, said that he just saw Josh at the market and somehow he knew you were going to the convention. I don't know, he seemed a little sour about being dumped as your date. I don't want him to try anything." He said darkly as Gabriella smiled gently.

"I won't let him near me Troy, Sharpay can talk to him to." Gabriella said soothingly as Troy nodded.

"Yeah, Chad said to try and ask Sharpay to calm him down a little about the whole thing. I mean I didn't think that him being 'denounced' as your date was that big of a thing, but Chad said he seemed a little, um…angry." Troy finished as he shrugged and pulled Gabriella's hair over her shoulder.

"Oh I see. Well I'll straighten it out before I go, don't worry about it okay?" She looked up at Troy who nodded slightly and then managed a tight smile.

"He's just good at payback, you know? Like the egging thing?" He tightened his grip on Gabriella as she smiled.

"Hey Troy, I'm a big girl, I'll handle it okay?" She giggled as Troy finally relaxed and nodded.

"Well, at least Taylor's going, she can help protect you to." Troy teased as Gabriella giggled.

"So Tay is going? Yay!" She cheered as Troy nodded. "But I guess we better start heading home huh? It's late and it is a school night." Gabriella said as she glanced at the sky which was turning a hazy purple hue.

"Hmmm, probably." Troy replied as he smiled down at Gabriella and they turned down a sidewalk toward Gabriella's neighborhood.


	29. MIA

"No way." Troy murmured as Gabriella sighed against his shirt and giggled a little.

"Come on Troy, it's a week you'll live." Gabriella whispered shyly as she glanced up to see Troy's eyes dancing and twinkling down at her.

"I know, I just don't think you'll make it by yourself, you know." He grinned as she slapped his chest playfully.

"You wish." She joked as she tightened her hold on Troy's waist and glanced at the security post where she and Taylor were suppose to be checking in. "Okay Troy." She sighed. "I got to go, Tay's probably wondering if I got abducted." She giggled as Troy continued to squeeze her to himself.

Gabriella, after getting permission from her mom, was off to the convention, and she and Troy had been going strong for the past month and a half now. She nestled into his side as she remembered all the wonderful, sweet dates Troy had taken her on and how lucky she was to have him as her boyfriend. She sighed and straightened up, Troy's arms still slumped around her shoulders. She wiggled as if to get them off, but with a grin he wouldn't let her.

"No, please stay right there." Troy mumbled as he buried his face in her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Gabriella smiled and continued to push him off. "If I remember correctly, you were the one to tell me that I should go to this thing." Gabriella teased as she saw Troy smirk a little. "And I might not even make the flight if you don't let go." She laughed as Troy huffed and stood up straight grinning down at her.

"Well I guess you better go then." Troy said. "I've got to meet up with that girl I planned a date with…" He popped his eyes out and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?" He asked in an over dramatized voice that could only tell Gabriella that he was most certainly kidding.

"You better be joking Bolton." Gabriella hissed as she pretended to get angry and began storming towards the check in point. Troy, who at this point was slightly worried, hurried after her. He caught her by her tote bag strap and looked at her anxiously.

"Hey Brie, I'm kidding." He said softly as Gabriella nodded stiffly and continued glaring at him. Troy looked desperate. "I swear there are no other girls, I mean-I would never, just-"

Gabriella erupted in peals of laughter and shook her head as Troy looked at her strangely. "And I joke right back Bolton." Gabriella squealed as Troy relaxed and laughed picking her up and twirling her around.

He kissed her forehead gently and brought her into a hug. "Never scare me like that again." He murmured against her hair as she smiled and nodded.

"You don't joke like that again then." She whispered as he chuckled and bobbed his head.

"Okay now you go to go." Troy said as he checked the clock on the wall and smiled down at her. "Have fun at your convention." He said as he leaned down and kissed her gently before releasing her and watching as she headed off, waving at the gate.

"Can you believe the nerve?" Taylor asked incredulously as Gabriella sighed and shook her head.

"No Tay, for the billionth time I cannot believe their nerve." Gabriella said as she groaned and sat back in her bus seat. "But try to calm down, it's over and we'll get them tomorrow." She soothed as she stared out the window at the passing sites of Boston.

It was there third to the last day there, and the week, though tough, had been pretty interesting, with lectures (that were surprisingly quite exciting) and intense debates. Taylor was complaining about one such debate that her and Gabriella had just completed and lost against two girls from California. The student delegates were split up by the sections of the country they came from, northern states in one bus and hotel floor, eastern, southern, and western, the same. Taylor and Gabriella were lounging on the Southern bus, heading out to an Italian restaurant to eat dinner.

"We better get them tomorrow." Taylor muttered darkly as Gabriella smiled and turned to her.

"We will Tay, just relax. How's Chad?" Gabriella stabbed at a subject that was sure to cheer Taylor, and it certainly did.

Taylor sat up, grinning. "Oh he's great you know, I've talked to him on the phone, emails that type of thing." She blushed as Gabriella nodded knowingly.

"Oh yes, hanging up the phone lines every single night." She said pointedly as Taylor deepened a shade and coughed.

"Well I wouldn't be talking Gabs, who's the one so infatuated with Bolton that you must recount every single." She paused and looked Gabriella straight in the eye. "Every single detail of the day." She stressed the every single and sat back as Gabriella shrugged with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Troy is just great to talk to I guess." She yawned and looked at Taylor who was shaking her head.

"Please do not just tell me I started a flood of Troy accomplishments." She held up a wary finger. "Not another mention of him till after dinner. I need nourishment." Gabriella giggled and nodded glancing out the window.

"Looks like we're here then." She announced as the bus soon became an uproar of shuffling kids, all looking to fill their empty stomachs.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss Gabriella." Josh sneered as Gabriella turned from where she was getting a drink of water and stifled a gasp.

"Uh, Josh, what are you doing here?" She asked hesitantly as Josh smiled and nodded.

"You know I'm a delegate, that's why Sharpay called me to tell me to 'lay off'."

Gabriella nodded numbly. "But what are you doing here? This area is for public students, your private prep school rooms are that way." She jerked her thumb nervously as Josh shook his head.

"You have no idea how much heat I got after you 'dumped' me at that dance." Josh muttered as he avoided the question and took a step closer to Gabriella. "No idea whatsoever Montez."

"But Sharpay said-" Gabriella started, but Josh cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Montez, she's my cousin, what do you think I would have told her after she already told my parents about that egging thing."

"So you're not over the dance then?" Gabriella asked hesitantly as she glanced around the hallway and saw that no one was in sight. She gulped and fumbled with her jacket.

"You bet I'm not over it. I'm the hotshot at my school, what do you think happens when I get dumped by my date, by the queen of West?" Josh's voice had gotten dangerously cold and he clenched his fist, watching Gabriella for an explanation. Gabriella shrugged helplessly, not answering, and soon Josh burst. "Huh? Huh? Montez, answer me!" He shoved Gabriella with his hands sending her into the wall hard.

"Ugh, Josh!" Gabriella cried as she gasped at the pain and began glaring at him.

"I'm going to make you pay Montez, don't you doubt that." Josh paused as his shoulders heaved with anger. "Not even if you're a girl or you're my cousin's best friend. This is between me and you, and what you did to me!" Josh said forcefully as Gabriella shivered.

"Josh you know I didn't do anything." Gabriella muttered as she cleared her throat and thought about how efficient it would be to scream for help.

Josh nodded, but continued to clench his fists. "I know you didn't do anything Gabriella." He sneered as he took a step towards her. "But your friend, my cousin, and your 'boyfriend' did, and you know what? I figure I can get them back by hurting the person they both care about. Any guesses as to who that is?" He raised his eyebrows and Gabriella stuttered.

"Wait, please- this is a school convention for god's sake, you'll get in trouble." Gabriella whimpered desperately as Josh just shook his head.

"I don't think I'm going to hurt you that bad Montez, but I would like to shake up someone, namely Bolton." He smirked nastily and Gabriella decided to run for it, but before she could get more than a foot away from him he caught her arm and twisted it. She groaned in pain and began tearing.

"Please no!" Gabriella cried as Josh shook his head.

"Be quiet." He hissed in a low voice, but as he moved to let go of Gabriella's arm she let out a scream and he immediately slapped her cheek with so much force that the scream froze in her throat. Shocked she backed away from him, hand to her stinging cheek that was already turning into a red splotchy pattern that looked very much like a large hand.

Josh, seemeing to just realize what he had just done, immediately backed away in horror. "Gabriella! I swear, I didn't mean to-" He started, but Gabriella shook her head and darkened her gaze.

"You jerk, don't give me any of that trash." She hissed and began retreating.

"No, you don't understand! It was the heat of the moment, I never meant to hit you!" Josh cried as Gabriella began sprinting back down the hallway.

"You better believe I'll let your cousin know about this!" She shouted darkly as Josh slumped against the wall, shocked and horrified.

"Oh god Gabs, I never knew he was this low." Sharpay wailed as she rocked back and forth on her bed, clutching her cell to her ear. "I'm going to kill him when he gets back." She muttered darkly as Gabriella nodded.

"You better Shar, he tried to give me all this rubbish about not meaning to hit me, it was completely stupid." Gabriella stated as she felt Taylor settle next to her on the bed and press a cool cloth to her cheek. She winced but smiled gratefully at her friend. "Anyways, I better let you get to bed, I wanted to call Troy, but I had to let you know." Gabriella said as she brought her hand to her curls and ruffled them.

Sharpay gasped, "Gabs do you realize that Josh will actually be dead if you tell Troy?" She sounded horrified and Gabriella stuttered.

"I-I guess that's true, maybe I won't-"

"Be my guest." Sharpay said darkly and with finality as she lay back on her pillows. "I know he deserves this." She glanced at the clock. "Well maybe I should let you call Troy, you don't want to wake him up any later than it is now."

"True, okay bye Shar, thanks for being awesome." Gabriella said as she took the phone from her ear and shut it off.

"Shar's right you know." Taylor said as she sat up and wandered over to her bed where she flopped down. "Troy's going to kill Josh after he hears what happens."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know, but I'm not all about revenge right now, I just really want to talk to Troy."

"Oh right it's been a long four hours since you talked to him last isn't it?" Taylor teased as Gabriella giggled and nodded. She reached for the phone and punched in Troy's cell number.

She sat waiting through the rings, finally, "Hey this is Troy-"

"Troy this is Gabriella." Gabriella started, but was instantly cut off.

"I'm not here right now, but I'll give you a call when I get your message, so yeah, leave one okay? Thanks, bye." Gabriella stared at the phone and shook her head, she really needed to talk to Troy, she needed some sort of comfort. With a defeated sigh she dropped the phone and glanced over at Taylor.

"He's not there."

"All in all it wasn't too bad." Taylor concluded as Gabriella nodded and the girls headed out to the airport parking lot where they were meeting their boyfriends. The girls had finished up their week at the convention without anymore trouble from Josh, and things had perked up when the girls had beat the California debate team.

"Well yeah, besides Josh." Taylor added as Gabriella rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Never mention his name again." She reminded Taylor for the millionth time. "I'm sorry, he's Shar's cousin, but I cannot stand him!" She muttered as Taylor giggled and agreed.

"God I can't wait to see Chad!" Taylor squealed excitedly as Gabriella smiled at her, but her smile instantly turned to a frown. Despite all the times she had tried calling Troy he had failed to answer and she hadn't talked to him for nearly three days. For good reason Gabriella was worried. But she was going to be seeing him now and that made her brighten a little, she figured he'd just been busy. She glanced over at Taylor as she pulled her sunglasses on and glanced around the parking lot.

"Do you see them?" She asked as Taylor scanned the stalls.

"Oh! There's Chad!" Taylor cried as Gabriella looked up excitedly trying to see behind Chad for Troy. "Hey, Chad over here!" Taylor cried as she glanced over at Gabriella. "How come Sharpay's with him?" She asked softly as Chad appeared with the blonde next to him, no Troy in sight. Gabriella's smile faltered as she stepped back and nodded at the approaching pair. She continued to glance hopefully around, but Sharpay and Chad's stressed faces caused her to turn her attention to them.

"Hey guys!" Taylor said excitedly as she hugged Chad tightly. His face spread into a tight smile as Sharpay came to stand next to Gabriella.

"Hey guys where is Troy?" Gabriella asked worriedly as she continued looking around, lifting her sunglasses from her eyes. She heard Sharpay exhale sharply and turned to look at her just as Sharpay glanced quickly at Chad.

Sharpay placed a hand on Gabriella's shoulder and stroked it softly. "Gabs, something happened while you were gone."

**Ooo, a cliffy guys!! AHAHA okay so im sorry I have not updated in so long but seriously school first, right guys? lol plus I haven't been getting tons of sleep. Neways im really sorry but thanks for understanding… once again REVIEW and I hope u liked this! Updating as soon as possible (cross ur fingers!!!)**


	30. What Happened

"He's got a few broken ribs and some pretty mean bruises." The doctor said calmly as Gabriella saw Taylor nodding and she felt herself take a sharp intake of breath. She was void of all emotion and could only stare helplessly at her hands. Sharpay and Chad had whisked her and Taylor off to the hospital as soon as they had told her what had happened about three nights ago. All Gabriella could think about was that this was the reason Troy hadn't been answering his phone; he'd been hurt. She buried her face in her hands and bit her lip, looking up at Sharpay with sorrowful eyes. "His face is cut up quite a bit and he had some head trauma that we wanted to keep an eye on which explains his hospitalization." The doctor continued as he swept his gaze over the four teens and smiled. "But hey, don't look so worried, Troy's going to be fine and we have nothing to worry about anymore except for recovery. I hope to release him tomorrow afternoon." He shifted some files in his arms and gave them each a reassuring pat on their shoulders. "If you have anymore questions you know where to find me." He lifted his hand in a wave and then turned and strode out of the waiting room where they were sitting.

Taylor stroked Gabriella's head softly, she hadn't said a thing since Sharpay had told her that something was wrong, and the other three had barely said anything to each other. "Gabs you okay?" She asked softly as Gabriella turned to meet her gaze.

Gabriella exhaled sharply before nodding slowly. "I'm just so relieved he's okay, you know?" She said in a weak voice as she turned to look at Sharpay and Chad who were silent and staring at their feet. "What exactly happened?" She asked nervously as Chad shifted uncomfortably and met her gaze before sighing.

"It was his dad." He said softly as Gabriella gasped and grabbed at her hair.

"No." She moaned as she began rocking back and forth. "It was my job to protect him from this." She half sobbed as Sharpay instantly reached over to hug her and stop her movements.

"Oh Gabby, shh… You know it's not your fault, no one knew Troy's dad was going to do this." She glanced at Gabriella who only buried her head further into Sharpay's shirt. "And besides, the doctor said he'd be fine, cheer up sweetie." She reassured gently as she looked to Chad for support and he immediately nodded.

"Yeah Gabs he's good." Chad said slowly as he let a small smile take up his face. "I guess it's just the shock of the situation that's got us all jumpy." He mused as he rubbed his palms on his jeans and fully turned to face Taylor and Gabriella.

"You going to tell us what happened then?" Taylor asked softly as she squeezed Chad's hand and he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of have to." Chad said softly as he shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. "It happened on Friday, I think Troy said it was in the early afternoon." He coughed and squinted his eyes, running through a mental replay. "See, Troy's dad had this big vase that Troy's mom had made years back as an anniversary present for him. It was really pretty, and basically it was his world, his real connection with his wife." He said softly as he glanced up at Gabriella whose hand had immediately gone to her heart shaped locket. She nodded numbly as Taylor motioned for him to go on. Chad sighed, "Turns out Troy somehow broke the vase when his dad wasn't home. He told me he was going to go clean it up, but when he came back from the closet with the broom, his dad was already there."

Taylor gasped and looked to Gabriella whose eyes had clouded over as she nodded gravely, cuddling closer to Sharpay. "He beat Troy up didn't he?" She whispered solemnly as Chad bobbed his head and Sharpay sighed.

"His dad used his fists mostly. The rib injuries were from some sort of wrestling scuffle that happened as well. But Troy got the cuts on his face and stuff from shards of the vase, his dad used them as a weapon." He stated darkly as Gabriella shivered and felt her eyes well up, how could Mr. Bolton ever think of doing such a thing?

"Where's his dad now?" Gabriella whispered as Chad shook his head and clasped his hands together.

"They need Troy to decide what he wants to do, the Center is holding Troy in their custody until something can be settled with his dad. But besides that I figure Mr. Bolton is holed up in his house waiting for something to happen." He shrugged his shoulders and glanced at the clock. "You know, Troy's dad split after he saw the damage he did to Troy, just plain took off. He did come back eventually according to the social worker." He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Anyway, Troy, being Troy, thought he could handle the injuries, but it took him about four hours to reach a phone and call me." He shuddered as he remembered the events of that evening. "I got the ambulance to come and that's why Troy ended up here."

"We both knew by Saturday Gabs." Sharpay said softly as looked down at her friend and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "But the doctor said it was best to not worry you until you came home, he also said Troy would be on his way to recovery by then. And he is." She reminded Gabriella firmly as Chad nodded, he stretched a grin onto his features and stood up, grabbing Taylor and Gabriella's hands.

"Come on then, Troy would want to see you guys." He said as he started off down the hall, stopping a few doors down and peering in. "Looks like he's up, let's go surprise him." He motioned for the trio to follow him and they filed in inspecting the room. Troy was propped up on a bed, a bandage wrapped around his midsection and a robe draped onto his shoulders. His face had deep scratches on it and was slightly discolored due to the various antibiotics the nurses had covered them with. His head was bandaged lightly at one point, and dark bruises littered his legs and arms. He was watching a basketball game on the TV and didn't notice his company as he was still calling out the ref on the screen.

Chad motioned for the girls to hang back behind a curtain that wrapped around Troy's bed as he himself walked forward to the foot of it waving his arms around, a grin on his face.

"Hey man what's up?" He said as he came to stand next to Troy and reached out to gently grip his hand.

Troy instantly smiled and shook some of his hair out of his eyes. "Uh, nothing much dude, just waiting to get out of here I guess." He sighed as he glanced out the window. "This place is kind of making me down."

"Really? Should I try cheering you up?" Chad teased as Troy laughed, wincing as his ribs contracted.

"Ugh." He groaned, but continued to grin. "Give it your best shot." He settled his head into his pillow his eyes twinkling.

"Well, I did bring someone special with me." Chad said slyly as Troy cocked his head.

"What day is today?" He asked quickly as Chad frowned a little before replying.

"Sunday."

"Gabriella!" Troy said happily as he tried to sit up. Gabriella smiled softly as she peeped through a gap in the curtain in the wall, but winced as Troy groaned in pain and heavily sat back into his bed.

"Whoa there take it easy." Chad said quickly before smirking. "Actually it's someone else. Hey Shar come out here." He beckoned to Sharpay who appeared from behind the curtain and did a twirl in front of Troy.

"I'm here!" She announced with a grin and a wink at Chad, she was liking his plan of action. Troy smiled, but then frowned.

"You're not Brie." He muttered slightly deflated and Sharpay immediately frowned, a hurt expression on her face. "I mean I just thought she'd be coming, since I know she gets back from her convention today." Troy said quickly as Sharpay flashed him a smile and an understanding nod. "Not that it's not great to see you or anything." Troy added as Sharpay laughed.

"Please Troy you've got disappointment written all over your face." She grinned at Chad and slapped a high five, "But I myself brought a visitor." She said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and inwardly laughed at Troy's restored hopeful expression.

"Gabriella?" Troy breathed as he strained to see nearer to the door, but failed miserably.

"Um, Taylor?" Sharpay called as Taylor instantly walked in and came up beside Troy.

"Hey there Troy, how are you doing?" She asked gently as Troy once again masked his disappointment and stretched his legs out.

"I'm doing okay I suppose." He said slowly as he reached his hand towards his ribs. "Though my chest is giving me some problems." He smiled up at her. "But hey, it's great to see you back…But where's Gabriella?"

Taylor pretended to think long and hard about the question before replying. "Oh, she needed to go home before she came here, she said she had errands or something." She replied watching Troy's face reflect hurt as she instantly felt a pang of guilt, but quickly let herself smile, "But I did bring a substitute!" She stated brightly as Troy groaned and buried his face in his hands, he could not believe Gabriella had not rushed here after hearing what had happened to him. Were errands really more important than him? He did his best to roll over so that he was no longer able to see the door as he heard soft footfalls nearing his bedside. He cringed as he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, but his eyes immediately opened wide when he recognized the soft fingers. He rolled over as fast as he could, his eyes meeting hers, a grin spreading across his face.

**SO….. ok have no idea why I wrote that big and first and just ugh im weird tonight… neways hope u guys liked this, and um I have no idea what happens in these types of abuse situations so ya winging it so don't listen to a thing I say and think it's true because most likely NOT bwahhaha ok neways REVIEW and chanks so much!**


	31. You

**A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT CAN HELP PREVENT CONFUSION!!!!!!: Ok! Here's the deal guys since I didn't know anything about any of this abuse thing I kind of flunked last chapter… neways I had some really helpful reviews and help from mommy dearest to understand a little better. So apparently his dad should be in jail already so guess what? HE IS!!! Yay! Ok so ya remember that so u don't get all confused when I don't mention what happened to him because for the most part, out of the picture. And yes im terribly sorry for not updating but schools school right? Thanks so much for hanging in there and reading as always REVIEW and enjoy!**

"Troy come on we're going to be late!" Gabriella called up the stairs as she tapped her foot impatiently. "You know Ann and Lisa wanted us there my three!" She yelled as she swung her purse farther onto her shoulder and looked up to see Troy finally rounding the landing.

"Okay,okay, keep your pants on woman." Troy mocked as Gabriella rolled her eyes. He reached the bottom of the stairs and kissed Gabriella gently. "Am I forgiven?" He pulled a pout and Gabriella laughed.

"Of course you are. Here." She flung Troy his jacket and he caught it with a smirk. "How's the ribs today?"

Troy felt around his torso and smiled. "They are pretty much all good now." He grinned at Gabriella and reached down and squeezed her tight against him. "Ah, nope doesn't hurt at all." He chuckled as Gabriella giggled before becoming serious.

"You nervous about this?" She asked as she brushed some of Troy's hair from his face and smiled gently up at him.

Troy sighed before running a hand through his hair. "I guess I have to do it at one point, can't live with you and your mom forever can I?" He teased as Gabriella smiled.

"You know you're perfectly welcome here." Gabriella reminded him as they started out the door and into the chilly air. After Troy had been released from the hospital he had gone to stay with Gabriella instead of at the Center after getting through the permissions from Ann. There, he had made his recovery, bouncing back from his injuries and getting over the bad feelings he had for his dad. Now that Mr. Bolton was officially out of his life he now needed to decide if he wanted to go to a family member or go into foster care. That was the reason for the meeting that day.

Gabriella had been the most supportive to Troy throughout the past month and a half as he recovered, and she was now the most important person in his life. He glanced down at her and curled his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her to himself. Her eyes met his and he smiled a goofy grin. She giggled before smiling back, "What's that for?" She asked as she leaned into his side.

"What?"

"That." She poked her finger near his mouth, careful to avoid a particularly bad cut that was still tender.

"Oh nothing." Troy said as he continued his smile and Gabriella laughed.

"I know it's not nothing." She said softly. "Come on Troy tell me." She chided, but Troy just shook his head.

"Seriously." He said as he looked up. "Anyways we're here." He announced as they neared the doors of the center.

"Oh, saved by the bell Bolton, next time you won't be so lucky." Gabriella teased as Troy just winked and they headed inside.

"It appears Mr. Bolton that you only have one surviving family member." Lisa, Troy's social worker, said gently. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand as they sat in front of Lisa and Ann, but Troy merely shrugged, he had never known anyone besides his parents.

"It's your great aunt Patty." Ann added as she shifted through a file and looked at Troy. "She lives in Canada so that would involve you moving." She held up a hand as Troy opened his mouth to speak. "Now wait a second, let Lisa explain all your options before you figure this out okay?" She motioned for Lisa to begin as Troy settled back Gabriella rubbing her thumb soothingly over his knuckles.

"Okay Troy, your second option is to be placed in foster care." She said slowly as Troy sucked in his breath and nodded slightly. "We'd be sure to place you with a wonderful family, have no worries about that." She said quickly as Troy's face had darkened a little. "And of course we'd try our best to have you situated in Albuquerque so that your life would for the most part remain normal." She sighed before raising her eyebrows. "Just know that this decision is critical and we'll guide you through it." She sat back and laid her hands down on the table together. "Those are your options."

Troy shifted uncomfortably a stunned expression on his face. "Canada." He murmured softly as Gabriella looked over at him, her eyes searching his face.

"Yes. Canada." Ann confirmed as she shifted through her papers. "It seems your Aunt lives a few miles from Vancouver, your grandmother's sister, Patty Cross." She explained as she sat the file down and pursed her lips. "We've already contacted Patty and she says she has no problem with taking you in, of course with the legal work-"

"I'm not moving." Troy said abruptly as if shaking himself out of a trance as he sat up and stared hard out the window.

"Troy, I think it would be wise if we discussed the pro's and con's of the situation so you can have an educated decision-" Ann started, but Troy immediately cut her off.

"No way am I moving." He repeated as he began rubbing Gabriella's hand through his fingers. "I have to stay with all my friends, I need something." He mumbled this but Gabriella heard him and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Troy are you positive that you will not even consider going to live with your aunt?" Lisa asked patiently as she straightened her glasses and peered down her nose at him.

"Absolutely." Troy said shortly as he squinted his eyes and sighed. "I have to stay in Albuquerque, I know if I leave I'll die." He said softly as Ann nodded understandingly and Gabriella shifted next to him.

"That only leaves you the option of foster care or adoption." Lisa reminded Troy as he nodded and exhaled loudly.

"I think I want to look into that I guess." He said slowly as Ann gave him a reassuring smiled.

"We have a wonderful program that will take care of everything for you Troy." Ann stated firmly as she immediately began filling out some forms. "We should have you in with a family in no time." She said efficiently as she reached toward her laptop and began noisily typing.

"Make sure there in Albuquerque." Troy said softly and Ann paused before staring at him thoughtfully.

"You know I can't confirm anything of the sort Troy." She shook her head sadly before giving him a small smile. "But I swear I will do my best." She gave him a little nod before turning back to her screen and furrowing her brow.

"We'll further your information later, but for now why don't you two head home okay?" Lisa said gently as Gabriella looked over at Troy who nodded numbly.

"Thanks for everything." Gabriella said quietly as Troy muttered his thanks and the two stepped out of the office. Gabriella looped her arm through Troy's and began the walk home deciding to cut through the park.

They were passing through a forest trail when Troy suddenly spoke. "I could never move to Canada." He said darkly as they passed under the shadow of a large tree and he shivered. "It's way to cold." Gabriella tightened her grip on his arm and smiled.

"I don't think it's just the cold that would prevent you from going there." She said softly as Troy looked off over into a small thicket his eyes clouding.

"I can't leave here, everything I've ever known is here, and the people I care about." He looked down at Gabriella and smiled gently. "Even though some of the worst days of my life happened here, some of the best have to." He said as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, "I can honestly say I love it here."

"Well I love it too." Gabriella whispered as Troy smirked, but didn't open his eyes. The pair lapsed into silence as they continued to walk, and just as Gabriella was letting her mind wander Troy spoke up.

"You know I never pictured my life like this." He said softly and with a hint of grief in his voice. "Ever since I was little I thought I'd live the perfect life, and even when my dad started the abuse…" He sighed and looked down as Gabriella drew nearer to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"What?" She said softly as she gazed up into his eyes and lost herself in them.

"I never gave up hope that I'd still have that life." Troy whispered as he nuzzled his nose into hers. "But I can think of a few things that have gone right." He teased gently as Gabriella giggled.

"And what would that be?"

"You."


	32. Truths and Discovery

**Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated, yes haven't been keeping my updating promises but school (my usual excuse) is honestly killing me but I appreciate everyone's reviews and once again I'm really sorry!!! Anyway here's the next chapter, I'm sensing the end here, and I think the next chapter will be the last… yes quite sad but I have two story ideas that I'm pondering at the moment and I already started work on one so yeah I'll have that out soon prob… so ya look for that but for now enjoy the next chap YAY ik FINALLY!!! Ok thanks everyone and once again/ as always REVIEW! CHanks!**

"No." Troy stated bluntly and Lisa and Ann immediately exhaled sharply.

"Troy…why not?" Ann asked gently as Troy just shook his head.

"They have a cat. I don't like cats." He said firmly as Gabriella instantly held in her giggles.

"Troy it's been cats it's been dogs, it's even been tulips in the front yard, you just don't seem to like any of the foster families we interview." Lisa sighed as she rubbed her temples and began shifting her files on her desk. "I've got two more potentials and then I'll have to have you decide on _one _of them, just- just give it more of a try next time okay?" She looked pleadingly at Troy as he sighed and nodded his head.

"He'll try next time." Gabriella said as she looked over at Troy and narrowed her eyes. "He really will." She reached for his hand and began running her fingers over it. "Troy has another interview tomorrow doesn't he?" She looked over at Ann who instantly popped up a document on her computer.

"Yes. Four thirty with the Castle family." She said as she swept her eyes over the screen.

"That okay with you two?" She looked over at Gabriella and Troy as Troy nodded quickly.

"Of course, we'll be there. See you guys then!" Gabriella exclaimed as she leapt from her chair and quickly dragged Troy out of the office.

As part of Troy's abuse situation and foster care status, he was interviewing the potential foster families that he could go into the care of. The entire month he had been interviewing he'd continued to stay at Gabriella's house and their bond was tighter than ever, but somehow Troy knew that it wasn't right for him to live under someone's hospitality for so long especially if the house was that of his girlfriend. He knew that Ms. Montez had no problem with him being there, but he liked the sound of a home and people to care for him and he wanted to find the perfect choice, soon.

The pair walked in silence and as they entered the house Gabriella hung up her jacket and headed into the kitchen. She grabbed a few bags of chips and some sodas before heading toward the living room where Troy was waiting. As soon as she appeared he reached for the remote control but Gabriella instantly stopped him.

"Wait a second there." Gabriella said softly as she settled next to Troy on the couch and dumped the snacks onto the coffee table. "I want to talk to you."

Troy looked surprised but immediately turned to face her. "What's wrong?" He asked as he swept his eyes over his face and caught her hands in his.

"Troy." Gabriella said softly as she shook her head sadly. "You need to try." She whispered as she brought her head to rest on his shoulder. "You need to give these people a chance, they're all very nice, Lisa's sure of that." She brought her eyes to meet his as he furrowed his brow in thought.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he pulled her to him into a hug.

"I mean how you never act like your usual self when your interviewing." Gabriella said as she tilted her head to look at him.

Troy straightened up and frowned. "What are you talking about?" His voice had a defensive edge to it and Gabriella instantly sat up.

"Troy, I'm just saying-"

"No! What are you talking about?" Troy asked forcefully as he pushed himself up and Gabriella immediately backed away from him. "I'm the picture of politeness at those dumb things!" Troy cried as he threw his hand in the air in frustration.

"Troy, calm down your scaring me." Gabriella whispered as Troy immediately closed his eyes as his chest began heaving.

"I'm sorry." He breathed as he collapsed onto his end of the couch and sighed.

"Troy, I know you know what I'm talking about. You're so reserved at those things and you act like you don't even care that those people are there because they want to help you." Gabriella stated as Troy shut his eyes tighter and refused to let his emotions get in the way of his sanity. "You make up these weird excuses to not go with them, like cats, you need to stop that and do this for you." Gabriella continued as she took Troy's hand in hers and began rubbing it as his breathing relaxed and he opened his eyes slowly. "You told me you really want a new family." Gabriella whispered as Troy's eyes met hers and she shivered at their intensity.

"I do." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's shoulders and rested his face in her hair. "I really do." He said muffled as he laid his head into hers.

"Then you need to show me and them that you care about it as much as you say you do." Gabriella whispered as she turned to kiss Troy's cheek softly. "Do this for me and yourself." She said as Troy sighed and nodded slowly.

"Next two interviews I'll be perfect…and how do you say…outgoing?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she began giggling.

"See that's the Troy that families will want to see, and the one I know and love." Gabriella murmured as Troy chuckled and dipped his head to meet hers in a kiss.

"I just think that it would be a good idea to-" Gabriella stopped mid-sentence as she turned sharply from where she was staring at the deli's door and looked at Troy with a hint of fear in her eyes. The two were perched on stools at the counter of the deli and sharing a sandwich as they chatted about the Castles. Troy had just had his interview with them and though they were nice enough both Troy and Gabriella had agreed that their location in Estancia was not ideal. Because of this conflict Lisa was trying to get Troy to understand that he had one single fallback, an interview with a family, the Gordons, two days away.

"What?" Troy asked as he dipped a fry into his ketchup tub and stared at Gabriella hard. "What happened." He chewed silently before gazing around the restaurant confused. "You look like you've seen a ghost Brie." He mused as his eyes crinkled, but Gabriella's back remained stiff. "Hey lighten up." Troy chided as Gabriella began shaking her head and ducking behind Troy's shoulder.

"It's him. It's him." She muttered over and over again, under her breath in hopes that Troy wouldn't hear, but of course, he did.

"Him who?" He asked as he furrowed his brow and caught Gabriella's shoulders settling her into an upright position. "Look at me." He said firmly as Gabriella continued shifting her gaze before slumping and looking up at Troy.

"What." She whispered softly as her eyes flicked toward the left side of the café and Troy's blue eyes instantly swept there too. Gabriella could tell that Troy had seen him just by the look in his eyes, but his anger quickly turned to confusion as he shrugged his arm around her shoulder and leaned her against him.

"Josh?" He asked quietly as Gabriella closed her eyes and nodded softly. "Brie, what's wrong? Did something happen?" His voice was rising and Gabriella instantly caught his shoulders staring him straight in the eye.

"Troy I have to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't freak, I don't want you getting hurt again." She said firmly as Troy exhaled sharply before leaning his head back and then dropping his chin to look at her again.

"I can't promise anything-"

"Promise me." Gabriella said quietly as Troy brushed her bangs away and nodded silently. "Okay, it was at the convention." Gabriella started as she sighed and glanced behind her to where Josh was eating oblivious to their presence.

"I knew that it would come to something like this." Troy muttered as he balled his fist, but Gabriella immediately clamped her hand around it and soothingly ran her hands over his knuckles.

"Just listen." She said gently as Troy motioned for her to continue. "He didn't bother me until the last few days when he, um- encountered me, and kind of gave me a talking to about how I 'humiliated' him at Charmin and all that trash." She said quickly as Troy sat back against the counter.

He narrowed his eyes, his brain working fast. "Talking to…" He said softly as he pushed on his temples before letting out an audible gasp and glancing up at Gabriella quickly. "The bruise? He _hit_ you?" Troy asked as Gabriella looked away, only to tell him that his suspicions were confirmed. "Oh he is _dead_." Troy started as he began to rise but Gabriella instantly grabbed him.

"Sit down!" She said firmly and with such force that Troy instantly sat she placed an arm around his waist and laid some money on the table. "They can keep the change- we're leaving." She said as she took Troy and hurried them out. They were a good block or two away before Gabriella spoke again, her voice soft once more. "You almost broke your promise Troy." She said as she sighed and kicked at the ground as Troy instantly stopped walking and withdrew his arm from around her shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do?" Troy demanded as anger flashed in his eyes and he looked down at the sidewalk. "The creep hit my girlfriend! I can't just stand there doing nothing!" He said defensively before looking hard into Gabriella's eyes.

"Troy, you promised. This is my trust we're talking about, it's very sweet to want to protect me, but your not super man, I can't have you hurt again." Her voice cracked slightly and Troy instantly wrapped her in a hug.

He sighed before dropping a kiss on her head and stroking her back. "I'm sorry Brie, I didn't mean to, but gosh that bruise you said it was from a game of capture the flag! Trust me not to know that you don't play that at political conventions and instead get hunted down by evil jerks." He muttered darkly as Gabriella giggled, but lifted her head to look up at Troy.

"I hope you understand why I didn't tell you sooner." Gabriella whispered as Troy turned and kept his arm around her shoulder, continuing their walk.

"Actually not really." Troy said as he looked up at the sky and blinked a couple of times. "Care to enlighten me?" He chuckled as Gabriella rolled her eyes and punched him lightly.

"It's kind of obvious actually, I didn't want to add to your stress of getting better, that's way more important than my problems." She said quickly, but Troy caught her hand in his.

"I suppose I probably would've been killed if I did challenge Evans to a fight when I was busted." He muttered as Gabriella smiled. "But it's always important to know what's going on with you, so I'm glad you told me."

"Well, I'm glad I told you." Gabriella whispered as she smiled.

"Mmm." Troy murmured as he squeezed her to him and grinned as they headed home.

"Did you like them?" Gabriella asked hesitantly as Troy spun the wheel of the car and looked over at her.

"Is it weird to say I love them already?" He asked seriously as Gabriella beamed and flung her arms best she could around him. "Whoa, someone's driving here." He reminded Gabriella but chuckled in spite of himself.

"So you 'loved' them that much huh?" Gabriella teased as Troy rolled his eyes but laughed anyways.

"I guess you could say that." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "There's something about them that makes them seem really special you know? Not to mention the fact that they live only a block or two away from your place." He nudged Gabriella's shoulder as she giggled.

"I bet that's the only reason why you love them." Gabriella joked as Troy shook his head and turned down onto another street.

"They're nice, got a great house, seem to care about me, have a dog…Gosh all the things I've been missing my whole life." Troy mused as he looked over at Gabriella who had rolled down a window.

"So this is it huh? You chose the perfect family for you?"

"Yep. I know it's foster, but for some strange reason I'm thinking it will lead to-"

"Adoption?" Gabriella asked surprised as Troy had before told Lisa and Ann that he preferred not to be adopted.

"I guess that's what I mean…I guess I could be going delusional cause I'm so happy about this whole thing." Troy muttered as Gabriella squeezed his arm.

"I think it's great and I like them too, they seem absolutely perfect for you. They even got a court in the backyard." Gabriella added as Troy nodded enthusiastically as Troy turned into the Center's parking lot and cut the engine.

"Now we just have to meet with Lisa and Ann and see what the Gordons thought of me." He muttered as he rubbed his hands nervously on his jeans.

"Hey." Gabriella said softly as she turned Troy's chin towards her. "You were awesome today, there is no way they won't want you." She smiled as Troy chuckled anxiously.

"I know, but what if they think I'm like a delinquent kid or something, cause of my background and they-" Troy rambled before Gabriella clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Now you're going delusional." Gabriella smirked as Troy sighed before relaxing and taking off his seat belt.

"Alright let's go." He said as he hopped out and took Gabriella's hand before heading inside.


	33. Always There

**Warning!!! This chapter is a little random and angrified… but it is the last one and I explain my reasoning later… so yes last chapter of this story it is el fin!!! I hope you enjoy!**

"That's the last of it then." Gabriella sighed as she dropped the cardboard box on the floor and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hmmm?" Came Troy's muffled reply as had his head stuck in the closet, rummaging through the mess of hangers on the floor.

Gabriella laughed quietly as she waited for him to emerge. "I said we got everything." She said as he straightened and grinned at her.

"That's great! I can't believe this is really happening." He said as he ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at Gabriella. She smiled softly at him, but he could tell that she wasn't exactly telling him what was on her mind. "Hey, Brie, what's the matter?" He asked as he walked to where she stood and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Aren't you happy for me?" He searched her dark eyes with his own as she began shaking her head rapidly.

"Of course I'm happy for you Troy!" She replied as she broke from his grasp and began pacing the room. "This is your dream of a new family coming true! The Gordons are perfect, they already love you, you think you love them- It's absolutely wonderful-" Gabriella's voice cracked as she turned away from Troy. She placed her face in her hands before taking a calming breath, but as soon as she heard Troy's footsteps coming her way she bolted.

"Brie! Hey! Where are you going?" Troy cried as he stumbled over a couple of unpacked boxes as he sprinted down the stairs after Gabriella. He skidded into the kitchen after hearing a door slam and found Mary and Jeff Gordon looking perplexedly at each other over their steaming mugs of coffee. "Did you see-"

"That way." Mary stated as she stared wide eyed at Troy before he could even finish his sentence. "Troy do you know why on earth she is crying-" She began, but Troy just let out a strangled cry at this and raced out the door.

"I'll be back later!" He called as his feet hit the front porch and he hurtled down toward the sidewalk. He glanced down the street and sighed, why did he have to have a girlfriend who was an athlete? She could be anywhere by now. He ruffled his hair before closing his eyes and tilting his head back and forth. He knew she wouldn't go home because that would be the first place he would look, and she wouldn't go to a shop because then she'd have everyone staring at her tearstained face. Troy shuddered, he didn't like when Gabriella cried, especially when the cause of it could be him. With a long breath Troy began sprinting down toward his right hand side, immediately thinking of the small hill that overlooked the cemetery where his mother and Gabriella's brother were buried. For some strange and unexplained reason he knew she was there.

Gabriella had no idea why she was running. Why was she crying? Why wouldn't her feet let her stop when she heard Troy calling her name after her? Why? With heaving breaths Gabriella collapsed under a tall oak just overlooking the cemetery. She'd once shared with Troy that this was where she would come if she wanted to be alone, to think, to seek comfort, she didn't think he would remember that. She took an elastic from her wrist and absentmindedly twisted her hair up into a messy bun. She ran her hands over her eyes, wiping away the smudged mascara and massaging her swollen lids. Gabriella rested her head against the trunk of the tree. She didn't understand it, she knew in her mind that she was happy for Troy, ever since the interview two months earlier she had been nothing but excited, but now… Now Gabriella couldn't quite decide what her heart was feeling. She sighed as she drew her knees to her chin, why was she being so selfish? Why couldn't she just get over the fact that she would no longer be able to run down the hall to talk to him, have him wake her up on Mondays when she couldn't bare to go to school? Gabriella shuddered, was the real reason why she was so upset because she didn't want to let Troy move from her house? She rubbed her temples as she closed her eyes. She knew she'd just have to get over it.

"Brie?" Gabriella's eyes popped open as she jumped and looked up to see Troy breathing hard, looking down at her.

Gabriella immediately rubbed her eyes and coughed. "Uh, Troy, I'm sorry-"

"Brie what's wrong?" Troy asked softly as he settled down on the grass near her and drew her to him. "Why'd you run? Why are you crying?" He murmured as Gabriella felt a fresh batch of tears coming and she blinked them away. Stiffly she sat up in his arms.

"It's nothing Troy." She whispered as she stood up and crossed her arms, walking to the edge of the hill, looking out over the sea of headstones.

Troy sighed and walked after her, coming to stand beside her as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" He said as he glanced over at her as she immediately averted her gaze.

"Yes." Gabriella said firmly as she turned her head from his. "There is nothing wrong."

"Gabriella don't-" Troy started, but Gabriella immediately cut him off.

"Ugh! There is absolutely nothing wrong, don't you get it Troy!" She yelled as she launched herself from her spot and into his arms crying as she started to pummel him with her fists. "Nothing, nothing, nothing…" She screamed as she collapsed and began sobbing into Troy's chest.

Troy blinked, this wasn't Gabriella and he knew it. He gathered her into his arms and planted a soothing kiss on the top of her head. "Shhh…Brie it's fine." He said softly as he frowned in confusion, what was going on?

Gabriella took a shuddering breath as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "It's not fine." She whispered as she clutched Troy to her. "I'm being dumb, selfish-"

"Hey! Hey! You'll never be any of those things." Troy soothed as he pulled back some of her bangs and stared down into her swollen eyes.

"No, but I am!" Gabriella said desperately as she shook her head and rested her forehead into Troy's shoulder. "I really am, but I don't mean to be." She said softly as Troy shook his head.

"Brie, I think you're going a little crazy on me here." He joked gently as Gabriella gave a small smile as he sighed with relief.

"I may sound like it Troy, but I really feel bad about what I'm feeling right now." Gabriella said as she felt Troy tighten his grip on her waist.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked as he buried his face in Gabriella's curls, inhaling deeply.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Gabriella stated as she began winding a strand of hair between her fingers. "I am happy for you, I really am, but maybe I'm- I'm…" Gabriella sighed before looking over at Troy.

"You're not ready for me to move are you?" Troy said quietly as he rested his head in his hands.

"No, I mean, I can manage." Gabriella said slowly as she turned her head slightly in thought. "It's just, maybe I became too attached you know? Maybe I feel like I'm being abandoned again, but then that's dumb because your moving a few streets away, I-"

Troy wrapped Gabriella tightly in her arms and began stroking her head comfortingly. "You know you'll always have me Brie." He whispered softly into her hair as Gabriella shook slightly with sobs. "I'm not abandoning you."

Gabriella shifted her head and gave a soft smile. "I don't really know why I'm feeling like this. I'm creating so much drama." She laughed softly as she shook her head. "How about we just say that me being upset is actually me being happy for you." She said confidently as she sat back and looked Troy in the eye.

He looked at her uncertainly, rubbing his hands together. "Are you sure you're fine then?" He asked anxiously as Gabriella smiled and sniffled away the rest of her tears.

"Of course, I'm fine now, I don't know what's gotten into me." She said as she sighed and leaned back on her forearms.

Troy looked at her carefully with guarded eyes. "Brie." He said softly as she moved her eyes to look at him. "I've known you long enough to know you have a theory about this though." He said as he sat back beside her and waited for her to speak.

"Darn the Center." Gabriella mumbled as she blew her bangs from her face.

Troy chuckled gently, "Why?" He asked as he watched Gabriella roll her eyes.

"If I didn't meet you there then I wouldn't be sitting here giving you the lamest reason to be sad that you've ever heard." She murmured as she closed her eyes.

"I'd be thanking them if I were you." Troy said as Gabriella drew her eyes open. She cocked her head at him in thought while he raised his eyebrows teasingly. "If you hadn't gone to the Center and gotten me as a peer you wouldn't have the most amazing, fantastic, wonderful boyfriend that you do have at the moment." He replied as Gabriella groaned and sat up burying her face in her hands.

"How can you be so sweet one minute and then absolutely cocky the next." She moaned as she peeped through her fingers at him so that he could tell from her eyes that she was just joking.

"Ah, that is all part of the Bolton charm." Troy stated as he looped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders as she snorted.

"Bolton charm?" She scratched her neck and feigned confusion. "Whatever are you talking about?" She mused with a smirk as Troy chuckled and playfully slapped her arm.

"I know you know." He said confidently as Gabriella hung her head and giggled. The two shared a small laugh before lapsing into silence, Gabriella leaning back into Troy's folded knees. "So what was this 'lame' reason of yours anyway?" Troy wondered aloud as he reached toward the grass to fiddle with one of the weeds there.

Gabriella sighed and looked up at him carefully, "Promise you won't laugh?" She asked in a small voice as she straightened and arched her back.

"I would never Brie." Troy breathed as he sat up in anticipation, weaving his hands in with Gabriella's.

"Well…" Gabriella started as she gazed up at the darkening sky thoughtfully. Troy nudged her gently with his knee and Gabriella grinned. "It's not that great of a reason Troy, I wouldn't be too excited." She said as Troy groaned with frustration.

"Come on, spit it out already." Troy said eagerly as Gabriella giggled.

"This reminds me of the time when you were asking me to the East West Dance, do you remember?" Gabriella had her eyes closed and didn't even wait for or see Troy nod his head. "It took so long for you to ask that one simple question." She murmured as she nuzzled her head backwards.

"It was a scary process Brie, now would you get to the point?" Troy said urgently as Gabriella grinned lazily up at him.

"I just think it would be nice if you got a taste of your own medicine." She said clearly as Troy frowned and began pouting.

"Come on Gabriella, I really want to know!" Troy said in a baby's whining voice as Gabriella erupted into giggles.

"Fine. I'll just say it. It really isn't that hard-I guess, I mean you could-"

"Brie…" Troy's tone was a gentle warning as Gabriella smiled at him.

"You know I'm kidding." She said lightly as she stretched and then her face darkened once more. "I guess all I know from previous experiences is that whoever leaves my house, whether I want them to or not, has never come back." She said all in one breath as Troy sat back in thought and looked curiously down at Gabriella. She sighed and pushed her hair back, "I know it's dumb, but think about it, my dad, gone, Matt…gone." She whispered as Troy sighed and drew her to him carefully as she furiously blinked back her tears.

"I'm not like them." Troy stated softly as he cradled Gabriella gently in his arms. "You know that won't happened, you don't have to worry or be afraid." He murmured comfortingly as Gabriella sniffled and began nodding.

"I know it won't." She said in a low voice as she locked eyes with Troy. "It's just that-" Troy drew her mouth together to prevent her speaking.

"Shh, Brie, I understand, I really do." He said as he stroked her head and she clung to his shirt with comfort. She sighed before laughing slowly. "What?" Troy asked in confusion as he watched Gabriella begin to giggle hysterically and roll around on the grass laughing her heart out. "Gabriella? What's gotten into you?" Troy asked as an amused expression began taking over his features.

"I-I don't know." Gabriella gasped as she clutched her side and paused a few moments to reduce her laughter into random bursts of giggles. "I think I'm really going crazy." She smiled happily at Troy as he shook his head in wonder.

"That was something Brie." He said as Gabriella smiled at him and stretched out her legs.

"Can we just forget this whole crying, laughing, messed-up thing ever happened?" She asked slowly after a moments pause. "I think I just needed to sort my head out." She murmured as Troy looked over at her.

"I understand…as long as you're over it now." He teased as Gabriella grinned and leaned into him. He touched her shoulder gently, "Just remember that you can tell me anything, whether it be something as crazy as this or not."

"You're the best Troy." She said softly as Troy leaned down to kiss the top of her head gently.

"Just trust me every time Gabriella, nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." He whispered as Gabriella sighed. "I'll always be here for you."

Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes tightly. "Always is a big word Troy." She whispered as Troy shook his head slowly.

"But you know I mean it, right?" Troy asked Gabriella as her eyes met his own.

"I know it." Gabriella said in a low voice as the two smiled at each other gently.

"We got each other, whatever happens." Troy said quietly as he glanced over the cemetery, his eyes resting on the headstone of his mother.

"Yeah, it's weird, we can't ever know what to expect can we? I mean I never thought I'd meet you that day at the Center and end up with a boyfriend. I thought my life was as perfect as it could be then." Gabriella mused as she sat up and snaked her arms around Troy's waist. "But I guess I was wrong."

"Mmmm…" Troy murmured as he raised his eyebrows and reached down towards Gabriella's face and touched it carefully. "We both know nothing's certain, it never is."

**THE END!!!!!**

**YES! This is done! My first story I have finished like EVER! Woooo im happy I hope this wasn't too lame of an ending for you I just wanted something really sweet yet mysterious you know? Kind of a never ending cliff hanger maybe? Lol so yes this is done sorry it took so long to update but I think this is pretty long and I had a hard time formulating the plot throughout this chapter… I think I was trying to show how strong the bond is between Troy and Gabriella and yet how they cant be sure of anything that will happen in the future… so ya id appreciate one last REVIEW and hopefully ill have my new story out soon. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story and reviewed! It makes my dat everytime… so one last round guys? Yes? Tell me what u thought !!!! yayayayaya ok chanks all look out for a new story!**


End file.
